Le Masque Fantôme
by Nouni
Summary: FICTION ARRETEE DUE A LA SUPPRESSION DU COMPTE DE L'AUTEURE. UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont sont les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE
1. Prologue

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont sont les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Rating: T

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze. je ne suis une fois encore que traductrice.

* * *

**Bienvenue!**

**Voici une nouvelle fic, Le Masque Fantôme. Cette histoire est inspirée du Fantôme de l'Opéra, roman génial de Gaston Leroux -si je ne m'abuse.**

**Je n'en suis pas l'auteur, je ne fais quetraduire les mots de Bronze.**

**Voici donc le prologue. Laissez-vous happer par la magie du Royal Palladium.**

* * *

**Prologue**

*

« Isabella », s'écria le metteur en scène, me faisant instantanément froncer les sourcils.

'C'est Bella', voulais-je répliquer en réponse mais je mordis ma langue. « Oui? »

« On reprend du début. » dit-il, et avec un vague mouvement de sa main, les danseurs se mirent en position, leurs corps gracieusement arqués en attendant le signal. Je soupirai, regardant le mur du fond, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

L'orchestre se mit à jouer, les violons, les flutes et le piano proéminents. Je patientai pendant l'introduction, et je me perdis dans la musique hantée. Chaque mesure, chaque note, flottaient dans l'air avec tant de poids et d'émotion que j'en étais étourdie. La profondeur bouleversante et angoissante de la musique, combinée avec une intense note joyeuse, me vidait la tête totalement.

« Et... », dit le metteur en scène, semblant ennuyé. Je voulais l'embrasser, mais jugeai préférable de me redresser dans une grande inspiration. Aussitôt que les notes retentirent, je commençai à chanter avec les autres, me concentrant sur rien d'autre que la mélodie alors que les danseurs bougeaient autour de moi.

« Assez, assez. », nous coupa-t-il après deux minutes. Je me tus et le regardai tourner autour de l'équipe, observant tout et tout le monde. « On fait une pause. »

Je soupirai, sachant que je n'avais que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne décide de nous remettre sur scène comme des marionnettes et ne nous fasse courir partout. Attrapant une bouteille d'eau, je pris une longue gorgée, frissonnant à cause du froid. Je pouvais entendre les autres filles autour de moi se raconter des potins, et je fis tout mon possible pour les ignorer, mais échouai.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était fou », dit une fille, gloussant alors qu'elle regardait vers les loges. « Apparemment, il s'assoit là-bas et regarde le spectacle. »

« Non », objecta une autre, d'un ton extrèmemment suffisant. « Il se cache parce qu'il n'est pas réel. Ce n'est qu'un mythe pour faire venir les gens. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il y a un homme...? »

« Non », dit la troisième, attirant les regards intéressés des deux autres. « Vous avez toutes les deux tort. »

« Oh? », demanda la première, semblant soudain inquiète. « Pourquoi? »

« Il ne se cache pas dans les loges, », dit-elle en s'approchant des autres. « Il se cache au sous-sol, dans une chambre secrète. »

Les deux filles s'étranglèrent. « N'importe quoi! »

Elle leva ses deux mains, en guise de défense. « Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais il regarde. Dans chaque représentation, chaque nuit... Vous pouvez le sentir. »

« Tu ne sais pas. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Vous ne le sentez pas, vous? » Elle se tut un moment, un sourire en coin. « J'ai oublié que c'était votre première pièce, ici. Vous verrez. Attendant juste la première... »

Je roulais des yeux, dégoutée. Tout ce qu'elles faisaient était de parler de lui. Mais j'avais été si distraite! J'avais été trop occupée pour vous révéler que je chantais au Royal Palladium. Construit au début du vingtième siècle, son architecture était remarquable, ressemblant à une vieille maison hantée. Les sièges étaient de velours rouge, le plafond était orné d'une multitude de dorures, avec un immense chandelier, dont chaque cristal resplendissait dans la lumière pâle.

Les légendes disaient qu'il était hanté par les fantômes des anciens visiteurs, incluant des magiciens, des actrices et des chanteuses d'opéra. Je me sentais déplacée sur la scène de bois, pensant que d'une certaine façon, je faisais partie de son histoire. Ca me rendait nerveuse, mais l'adrénaline qui venait de courir dans mes veines était la bienvenue.

« Bien », s'exclama le metteur en scène, apparemment irrité et prêt à nous faire travailler de nouveau. « Jetez un oeil aux partitions et reprenez vos places. »

Je sortis les feuilles de mon sac, leurs bords pliés et froissés par l'usage. Les notes étaient emmêlées et formaient une tâche à un endroit, du fait de l'eau que j'avais renversée dessus. Il y avait aussi une multitude de gribouillis que j'avais faits, de notes que j'avais prises.

Cependant ce n'est pas ça qui attira mon attention. Mon regard était attiré par le titre, écrit en Français et par le nom qui était inscrit dessous.

_Composé par E.A Cullen. _

_07/12/2008_

C'est tout ce qu'on connaissait de lui.

Les mystérieuses initiales, suivies par un nom et une date qui ne signifiaient rien. On avait cherché le nom de Cullen sur l'annuaire, sans succès. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'est que, plusieurs fois par an, une nouvelle partition apparaissait dans le théâtre, et qu'elle serait mise en scène et jouée. Pas de doutes, pas d'hésitations, pas de questions. C'était fait.

Tout le monde connaissait son existence, qu'ils y croient ou pas. Sa réalité n'importait pas, les filles trouvaient un certain intérêt à parler de lui, j'en avais entendu tellement pendant les pauses ou à la sortie. Elles créaient leurs propres histoires fantastiques, et même le metteur en scène semblait superstitieux, ne changeant jamais drastiquement les partitions.

Il ne s'était jamais fait connaître. Pas de notes sur les feuilles, par de traces de lui dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas de trappes menant à un dongeon caché, personne ne pouvait même se vanter de l'avoir rencontré.

Ca m'ennuyait, et me déconcentrait. Mais les rumeurs et les potins constants étaient le prix à payer pour travailler au Palladium.

« Bien », dit le metteur en scène. « Une dernière fois, et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. »

Je revenais aux notes, remarquant avec éblouissement comment la musique pouvait me laver de toute trace d'irritation. J'oubliai le metteur en scène indifférent et les filles. J'envoyai tout ça plus loin, me détendant complètement.

« Bien, bien, » dit-il, me stoppant une nouvelle fois. « Je vous vois demain. Soyez là à 7 heures tapantes, ou vous ne serez pas payés! »

Je roulai des yeux, débouchant ma bouteille et en prenait encore une longue gorgée rafraîchissante; attendant que les autres s'en aillent avant de ranger mes affaires. Je les balançai dans mon sac et marchai vers l'arrière de la scène, près des loges des artistes pour pouvoir prendre le reste.

Mais quelque chose me fit m'arrêter. Je me tournai et aperçus un poster aux couleurs sombres accroché sur le mur, obscurci par la lumière faible. Je m'approchai, voulant en voir plus. J'étais devant le poster. Tout était noir, mise à part une paire de yeux rouge écarlate. En arrière plan, un homme et une femme portaient des masques et de lourds costumes. Leurs expressions étaient effrayantes: l'adoration peignait leurs traits, ce qui me fit me rapprocher encore.

_La Masquerade_

_Composé par E.A Cullen_

Il était accroché sur un des murs les plus éloignés de la scène, une feuille noire le recouvrant partiellement. Je la déplaçai pour pouvoir voir l'affiche entière, mais quelque chose derrière moi bougea, l'air se déplaçait.

Je me retournai brusquement pour voir la queue de pie d'une veste d'homme alors qu'il s'enfuyait dans une des loges. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je regardai autour de moi, me demandant d'où il venait.

Des frissons remontèrent ma colonne vertébrale alors que je pensais aux rumeurs que les filles avaient répandues tout à l'heure, mais rapidement, je rejetai cette idée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles ruinent ma concentration; c'était mon premier spectacle ici, et les rumeurs, disant qu'un homme se cachait entre les murs du théâtre, n'allaient pas briser mon comportement professionnel.

D'habitude, ma curiosité avait le dessus, mais je l'ignorai, mes épaules tremblantes alors que je regagnai ma loge. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, entendant déjà les filles parler de l'autre côté, quand je trébuchai sur une corde. Et je m'envolai voler sur le sol froid.

Et quand je me relevai, époussetant mon jean et ouvrant enfin la porte de la loge, j'aurais pu jurer entendre un rire fantomatique faire écho dans la salle.

*

_E.A. Cullen_

Je la vis trébucher dans l'allée sombre, confuse. Ses mains se plaquèrent contre le mur avant qu'elle ne trouve la poignée de la porte et qu'elle ne disparut dans les confins des loges. Mais avant, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'affiche.

Je sortis de l'ombre, jetant un regard amusé au fil dans lequel elle avait trébuché. Elle avait volé élégamment jusqu'au sol, tombant sur ses genoux.

Je ris, le son se réverbèrant dans la pièce silencieuse.

J'attendis que le porte se ferme avant de descendre de la plateforme et de retourner dans la seule maison que j'ai jamais connue. Mon seul endroit sûr. Je pensai à la musique que j'avais composée et souriai légèrement, me déplaçant sans bruit dans l'obscurité.

« Bienvenue dans mon théâtre », murmurai-je sombrement avant de placer mes mains sur l'orgue, me préparant pour une autre longue nuit d'insomnie avant de disparaître une fois encore lorsque le jour se lèverait.

*

* * *

**Et maintenant, le plus important: votre avis?**

**Des tomates? des fleurs? Je continue?**

_Nouni._


	2. Le Fantôme regarde

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont sont les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Rating: T

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

_Hello!_

_Voilà enfin la suite -tant attendue?- du Masque. Un grand merci pour toutes celles -et ceux?- qui m'ont soutenues pour le prologue._

_J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de vos espérances._

_Enjoy!_

_Bronze, if you read that, thank you very much for allowing me this traslation. You're awesome! ;P_

* * *

**Chapitre I: Le Fantôme regarde.**

*

J'étais devenue aussi mauvaise que les filles gloussantes du choeur.

Depuis que j'avais entendu ce rire fantomatique, j'étais obsédée de savoir qui, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un, vivait dans ce théâtre.

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que ce rire était réel. Mon imagination avait pu facilement me jouer des tours après avoir entendu parler du fantôme toute la journée, associée à ma fatigue et mon agacement. Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui qui me donnait envie de croire à ce que les gens disaient, mais une partie de moi me disait de me taire, de prendre du repos et d'ignorer ces légendes étranges.

Chaque fois que je voyais une ombre sur un mur, je pensais à _lui_. A ce que j'avais entendu, et à ce qu'on m'avait dit. Incapable de rester au lit plus longtemps, je m'habillai, verrouillai mon appartement et marchai à grands pas vers la plus proche librairie; honteuse de tomber dans le même piège que les autres.

J'entrai dans la boutique que j'avais trouvée durant mes premiers jours à Seattle, la clochette tintinnabulant bruyamment. Après quelques mots de l'employée, je réussis à trouver la section réservée à l'histoire de la ville de Seattle, dans les domaines de l'art et du théâtre. Il y avait beaucoup de livres, mais un seule retint mon attention.

_Le Royal Palladium (*). Le Début d'une Ere._

Je le feuilletai, m'arrêtai sur les chapitres concernant les histoires de fantômes et les légendes du théâtre. La plupart d'entre elles étaient morbides et effrayantes, et je voulus le remettre à sa place et m'enfuir, comme si je m'en fichais. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ca avait de l'importance.

Je devenais de plus en plus sceptique alors que je tournais les pages, mais les histoires m'intriguaient quand même. Soupirant, je revenais au début et m'asseyais sur un banc de bois, préparée à ce que je pourrais découvrir.

_Construit en 1904, le Royal Palladium a abrité de nombreux magiciens, acteurs, musiciens célébres. L'architecture complexe et le décor abondant ajoutent à son effet intriguant, mais ce sont les mythes du théâtre qu'on dit hanté qui passionnent les foules._

_En 1917, la rumeur disant qu'un jeune homme hante le théâtre court. Il a subi de nombreuses transformations au fil des années, certains le décrivent comme un homme défiguré se dissimulant derrière un masque, d'autres le prennent pour un fou qui terrorise ceux qui viennent voir le spectacle. D'autres encore font de lui un homme méconnu et calme, un homme qui a choisi de résider dans le théâtre et qui est devenu la cible de nombreuses légendes._

_Son existence étrange et discutée a été reliée à celle d'E.A. Cullen, un compositeur de talent, mais inconnu. Personne ne l'a jamais vu, mais le Royal Palladium joue uniquement la musique qu'il crée. On ne connait rien de lui, et la supposition que ce soit lui qui hante le théâtre demeure plausible._

_Certains clament qu'il est celui qui habite le théâtre depuis le XXème siècle._

_Les partitions commencèrent à être mises en scène il y a 16 ans maintenant, le nom E.A Cullen apposé sur les pages. Aucune autre indication sur les feuillets, seulement la musique fantomatique qui est jouée depuis au Palladium. _

_Ceux qui visitent le théâtre enchanté le quittent toujours avec une question sur les lèvres: qui est l'homme qui hante le Palladium? D'où vient la musique, et plus important encore, pourquoi le compositeur ne s'est-il jamais montré?_

Il n'y avait aucune preuve tangible que E.A Cullen était le fantôme; bien que tout semblait le confondre. Je pouvais croire à ça. Mais pas au fait qu'il était le même que celui qui avait résidé dans le théâtre presque un siècle plus tôt...

La pensée, bien qu'amusante, tordit mon estomac. Deux personnes, dont l'existence était questionnée. Ca semblait évident que le fantôme et le compositeur étaient la même personne, malgré que les rumeurs étaient apparues il y a bien longtemps. Est-ce que cet homme suivait la trace du passé? Essayant de faire perdurer l'Histoire en hantant le théâtre maintenant, appuyant les mythes qui étaient nés dans les années 20?

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi que le compositeur était le fantôme. C'était la seule chose dont j'étais sûre pour le moment. Mais la montagne de questions qu'il restait étaient insupportable.

Quand E.A Cullen était-il apparu? Personne ne savait s'il était vivant ou s'il n'était qu'une chimère -peut-être que le théâtre aimait la controverse et la peur qu'il inspirait, et voulait continuer d'infliger ça aux visiteurs, de leur faire croire à ce compositeur replié sur lui-même avec un passé sombre, qui écrivait les partitions que le théâtre jouait. Un coup de pub, en quelque sorte.

Mais il hantait le Palladium. Ils ne pouvaient fabriquer ça: le regard terrifié du metteur en scène, à chaque fois qu'un craquement retentissait sur la scène, me prouvait cela. Il croyait, bien plus que le choeur de filles gloussantes, que le compositeur fantomatique le regardait.

Le livre suivant m'offrit d'autres histoires, complètement différentes; beaucoup à propos d'un homme dangereux et psychopathe, pas forcèment humain. Une retint particulièrment mon attention.

_On dit que l'homme secret, qu'il soit ou non E.A Cullen, a des yeux vermeille. Si vous regardez attentivement les miroirs du Royal Palladium, vous serez capable de les voir vous toiser en retour._

L'autre source d'information que je pus trouver était un vieil article de journal daté du 26 Juin 1921, qui parlait de la récente frasque du fantôme: durant un opéra, le chandelier était tombé, tuant 135 personnes et brûlant toute une portion du théâtre.

Sortant de ma rêverie, je me rassis sur le banc, chassant mes cheveux de mon visage avec mes doigts. Les chiffres sur l'horloge me regardaient, me disaient d'aller enfin dormir pour ne pas être complètement épuisée demain pour les répétitions.

Je n'avais jamais prévu de m'investir dans le théâtre, en fait. Mon rêve était la littérature, et je l'avais poursuivi de bien des façons. J'avais été acceptée à l'université d'Arizona et avait effectué un semestre, avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'avais fait des recherches, acheté un billet d'avion, puis était arrivée à Seattle pour auditionner.

Bien que ma mère me soutenait, elle me demandait toujours pourquoi avais-je choisi l'Etat de Washington. Pourquoi pas New York, l'essence même du théâtre? Ou Los Angeles, ou j'aurais pu trouvé un bon boulot?

Je n'avais pas de réponse. Quelque chose à propos de Seattle m'avait envouté, et l'idée de ce vieux théâtre hanté m'avait vraiment emballé. J'avais auditionné, puis avais reçu un appel quelques heures plus tard pour me dire de me présenter le lendemain à 7heures, prête à travailler.

*

Le lendemain, je me sentis différente alors que je marchais dans le théâtre, la paranoïa qui me disait que quelqu'un m'observait m'enveloppait, tout ça à cause d'histoires dingues. Et ce sentiment enflait, je ne pouvais m'en débarasser. J'évitai les miroirs instinctivement, effrayée de ce que je pourrais y trouver. C'était ridicule mais ces précautions me semblaient nécessaires.

« Bella », cria une fille, qui venait de m'apercevoir. Je lâchai mon sac et lui fit un signe, ne voulant pas engager une conversation. Mais elle prit mon geste comme une invitation pour venir et maintenant, elle me parlait avec animation à propos de quelque chose de mondain et d'inintéressant.

« N'est-ce pas étrange? », finit-elle, semblant vraiment désapointée. Je la regardai, marmonnant quelque chose qui aurait pu être compris autant comme un oui qu'un non, dépendant de ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Apparemment, mon grognement la satisifaisait. Elle continua son conte, me laissant libre de me préparer puis de m'excuser avant de me diriger vers la scène.

Instinctivement, je regardai derrière moi, à moitié espèrant apercevoir une paire de yeux rouge me fixer, mais je fus légèrement soulagée et déçue de voir seulement l'affiche de _la Masquerade_ flotter dans l'obscurité du théâtre.

Les autres se préparaient encore, le metteur en scène leur donnant des ordres derrière les rideaux, donc je choisis de me balader sur le côté du théâtre, pour voir ce qu'il y avait plus loin. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de l'explorer avant, et les mythes encourageaient mon désirer de fouiner.

Bien qu'il soit magnifique encore aujourd'hui, je pouvais dire comment il avait pu être grandiloquent des années plus tôt. Les ornements du plafond étaient ternis, les sièges poussièreux, mais le chandelier semblait plus neuf. Je l'observai suspicieusement, me remèmorant l'article de journal, quand je vis une vieille femme me dépasser, me toisant alors qu'elle remarquait mon regard.

« Il est tombé. », dit-elle, comme si elle lisait mon esprit, puis répondait à ma question. « Dans les années 20, juste après que les rumeurs soient apparues. Personne ne sait comment ou pourquoi. »

Il était difficile de comprendre ses mots, à cause de son accent prononcé. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici? »

Elle pinça ses lèvres. « Depuis 1941. Mon mari a travaillé à la maintenance pendant longtemps, c'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

J'étais étrangement en confiance. « Avez-vous déjà vu le Fantôme? »

Son expression se fit grave. « Il ne ressemble en rien à ce que les rumeurs disent. Yeux rouges et rictus sournois. Il est mécompris, je vous le dis. Mécompris. »

« Vous l'avez vu? » demandai-je, curieuse. « Il est réel? »

« Non », dit-elle avec force, ramassant le seau qu'elle avait posé, puis elle recula. « Je n'en dirai pas plus. N'écoute pas ce que ces filles disent. Elles ne savent rien. »

« Juste... Dites-moi quelque chose... », soufflai-je, effrayé qu'_il_ puisse entendre. J'étais paranoïaque, superstitieuse, agissant ridiculeusement. Mais je ne pouvais calmer ma frénésie. « Est-ce que celui qui hante le théâtre est la même personne que E.A Cullen? »

Elle pointa un doigt sur moi. « Ne commencez pas à croire ces rumeurs. C'est un homme bon. »

« Qui ça? » criai-je, exaspérée. « E.A Cullen ou le Fantôme? Ou bien sont-ils la même personne? »

La femme m'ignora complètement, elle en avait apparemment fini avec la conversation. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, elle me lança un dernier regard, me disant que je ferai mieux de l'écouter. « Je t'apprécie plus que les autres », dit-elle, sa voix sifflante. « Et je crois que lui aussi. Mais ne te figure pas que tu peux fouiner dans ses affaires. S'il veut être seul, ce sont ses affaires. Laisse-le. »

Ses commentaires cryptés commençaient à me donner une migraine. « D'accord », dis-je, décidant que la meilleure tactique était d'aquiescer à ce qu'elle disait, et non pas démarrer une bagarre. « Je ne fouinerai pas. »

Je ne savais pas qui elle avait dit réel, le Fantôme, E.A Cullen, ou les deux. Ca n'avait aucun sens, mais son expression me dit de ne pas poser plus de questions.

« Bonne chance pour ta répétition. », dit-elle avant de s'en aller, me laissant encore plus déroutée qu'auparavant. C'était frustrant, mais je n'avais plus le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, le metteur en scène m'appelait sur scène.

J'étais distraite mais fit de mon mieux. La musique du compositeur m'emportait facilement, mais chaque murmure me faisait regarder au delà des sièges, pour voir si je pouvais détecter quelque chose de surnaturel.

« Isabella », dit finalement le metteur en scène, agravant mon agitation. « Quelque chose t'intéresse-t-il sur le plafond? »

La curiosité mordante dans sa question ne m'avait pas échappé. Il voulait vraiment savoir. « Non, monsieur. Je suis juste un peu distraite. »

« Peut-être que ce serait plus facile si tu te concentrais sur moi », son attitude froide était de retour, c'était un ordre et non une suggestion. « Du début de la page trois, s'il vous plaît. »

Je chantai durant 20 mesures, mon attention entièrement tournée vers le metteur en scène. Alors que l'orchestre m'emportait, je ressentais chaque sonorité, chaque inspiration. Je faisais à peine attention aux mots inscrits sur la page, mais choisis plutôt d'imaginer à quoi pensait le compositeur quand il l'avait écrite. C'était léger et tendre, et pourtant il y a avait comme une note de souffrance, comme si la tristesse était cachée derrière chaque note.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais montré? Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il était si secret à propos de son travail? Je ne comprenais pas, et il y avait un impression de vide dans mon estomac qui me donnait envie de savoir. J'étais devenue aussi curieuse que les autres, mais je comprenais combien il était facile de s'empêtrer dans ces contes.

Ce ne fut que quand on me dit d'arrêter, mes yeux errant encore, que mon regard resta fixé sur les loges du théâtre. Toutes étaient dans l'obscurité, sauf celle sur ma gauche, le scintillement d'une bougie illuminant l'espace confiné.

« Qu'y a-t-il là-bas? », me forçai-je à demander à la vieille femme que j'avais déjà rencontrée. Les autres n'avaient pas noté, ce qui rendit l'évènement plus intéressant.

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait. « La loge six? »

Je soupirai, frustrée. « Bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il? »

Le sourire refit vite surface sur ses traits alors qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne manquai pas de noter le fait qu'elle refusait de regarder directement la loge. Elle lui jetait un rapide coup d'oeil, une étrange expression sur son visage, puis détournait brusquement le regard, comme si elle ne voulait pas être prise à regarder.

_Par qui?_

Je me rapprochai encore, peu effrayée de ce que je pourrais trouver. La flamme de la bougie était faible, les coins de la loge étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, mais j'étais plus que certaine qu'il n'y avait personne là-haut. C'était impossible.

« La loge six n'est jamais occupée », dit-elle d'un ton grave, dans un complet contraste avec son expression apeurée. « Les rumeurs disent qu'elle est toujours laissée ouverte pour le Fantôme. »

« Assiste-il au spectacle? »

La femme me jeta un regard qui disait clairement le dégout que lui inspirait cette question. « Chacun d'eux. »

« Comment le savez-vous? »

Elle hocha la tête vers la loge, et pourtant, ses yeux ne se posaient toujours pas dessus. « La loge six. Il y a toujours une seule bougie quand il est là. »

« Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi. », essayai-je de me résonner. « Ou n'importe qui. »

« C'est ce qu'on dit », dit-elle en prenant une gorgée d'eau. « Tu as demandé. »

Les heures défilèrent, puis le metteur en scène nous laissa finalement partir. Une fois encore, j'attendis que les autres ramassent leurs affaires, ma tête plein de questions.

*

Quand je regardai de nouveau vers la loge, la bougie avait été éteinte, mais je pouvais discerner une silhouette distincte d'homme. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, son visage complètement indiscernable, mais il était là néanmoins.

J'haletai bruyamment mais suivis la direction des autres et regardai ailleurs. Je ramassai mon sac, ne retournant pas dans les coulisses, avant de descendre les escaliers grinçants de l'aile du théâtre, autorisant mes jambes à me conduire en tremblant vers la loge six. Je déglutis, sondant les ténèbres, espèrant que je puisse mieux voir ce lieu plutôt que la scène derrière moi.

L'homme n'avait pas bougé, et je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Je voulus l'appeler et lui demander qui il était, mais je ne pus trouver ma voix. Parler à haute voix dans le silence me semblait étrange et intimidant.

Je m'efforçai de voir, mon yeux s'écarquillant alors que j'aperçus finalement la personne bouger. Son visage était toujours masqué par l'obscurité, mais j'aurais jurer apercevoir un sourire sinistre dans l'ombre qui me fit frissonner.

_Tu es stupide,_ me dis-je. _Il n'y a personne ici. Personne ne te regarde. Tu es fatiguée, ton imagination est en train de prendre le contrôle, et ces légendes te piègent. Fais demi-tour._

Et pourtant, je ne le pouvais pas. Les idées étaient faciles à penser, mais croire en elles était une autre histoire... Je pouvais me dire que rien de tout ça n'était réel, et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une cause perdue.

Prenant une rapide décision, je me dirigeai rapidement vers l'escalier qui avait été construit avec grâce près du foyer -_au théâtre, salle où les spectateurs se promènent pendant les entractes_. Les lumières avaient été éteintes, mais l'illumination des candélabres accrochés au mur me guidaient vers le lieu où j'avais besoin d'aller.

Je me tenais devant la loge six, mon coeur battait la chamade et mes mains tremblaient alors que je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte, attendant ce que j'avais cru voir caché ici.

Je prenais une longue inspiration et ouvris la porte. Mon instinct me disait d'être absolument et mortellement silencieuse, et pourtant ma respiration hachée et mes pas lourds rendaient la chose impossible. Je pénétrai dans le minuscule espace, une main tendue devant moi alors que je sondai les ombres. Ma suspicion grandit alors que je vérifiai chaque siège, la petite armoire, et même la rembarde qui s'enroulait autour de la loge. Il n'avait pas âme qui vive.

Elle était vide.

L'impression terrifiante que quelqu'un m'épiait ne disparaissait pas. Je pouvais sentir_ ses_ yeux sur ma nuque, me défiant de me retourner. Je m'arrêtai, pétrifiée avant de trouver assez de courage pour faire volte face et affronter ce qui m'attendait.

Rien.

Personne, pas même habillée de noir. J'étais totalement seule, agrippant les rideaux de velours qui encadraient l'entrée de la loge. Je soupirai à la fois de frustration et de terreur alors que je m'approchai, prête à sortir, quand le son d'un papier craquant sous mes pieds me fit stopper de nouveau.

« Que... » Je tombai sur les genoux, sur le plancher de bois dur, incapable de voir ce qui gisait en face de moi. Quand ma main rencontra ce qui semblait être une unique feuille de papier, je me relevai, l'exposant à la faible lumière pour voir ce que c'était.

J'étais sûre qu'elle n'était pas là quand j'étais entrée dans la loge.

Pas besoin d'être un musicien pour vous dire que c'était du papier à musique. Les notes, compliquées et belles, semblaient flotter sur la page. Grâce aux années de leçons de piano que Renée m'avaient forcé de prendre, j'étais capable d'identifier une clé mineure, ce qui me fit penser immédiatement au fantôme. Quand je regardai de plus près les premières mesures, il était évident que c'était la même chanson que j'avais répétée pendant des heures aujourd'hui.

_Ca ne peut pas être..._

Je toisai encore la feuille, ne me préoccupant pas du reste de la chanson, mais du titre.

_Le fantôme regarde (*)._ C'était la seule différence avec l'exemplaire qui se trouvait dans mon sac. Chaque note était précise et correcte, et pourtant le titre avait changé...

Pourquoi?

Le rire fantomatique se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, trancha le silence, son ton me prévenant du danger. Et cette fois-ci, je savais que je ne l'avais pas imaginé. Je fis volte-face, terrifiée par le fait de ne pas voir, alors que tout me disait de m'enfuir. Trouver la provenance du rire n'était pas une priorité.

J'agrippai le papier et balançai mon sac sur mon épaule, le rire retentissant plus fort alors que je trébuchai en quittant la loge et en empruntant les escaliers. Une fois que je fus dehors, je fus capable de ralentir ma course et de reprendre mon souffle, bien que rien ne put calmer les battements désordonnés de mon coeur.

Je me battai contre ma raison, mais échouai. Le passé du théâtre m'avait enlevé et m'avait déposé en son centre, les théories et légendes étant trop hantées et intrigantes pour les ignorer.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, maintenant.

Je regardai de nouveau la feuille alors que j'essayai de protèger l'encre de la pluie avec ma veste. Le titre gribouillé en haut n'était pas le même que celui que j'avais sous les yeux à la répétition, bien que ce soit la même chanson.

_Il écoute_, avait dit une des filles.

C'était simple. _Le fantôme regarde_. Trois mots, n'ayant aucun sens pour qui n'était pas déterminé à lever le masque sur les mystères qu'ils cachaient.

Le Fantôme et le compositeur étaient la même persone. C'était tellement évident.

Mais ce fut le vrai sens des mots qui envoya des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Et la constante paranoïa d'être épiée revint de plus belle.

_Le Fantôme regarde._

* * *

Notes:

*Le Royal Palladium: j'ai laissé le nom du théâtre en Anglais, pour garde l'âme de la fic', mais aussi et surtout parce que le Royal Palladium sonnait mieux que le Palais Royal. Voilà.

*Le Fantôme regarde: En français dans la fic' anglaise.

* * *

**Voilà la suite! :P**

**Je veux votre avis, bien sûr. C'est même obligatoire! ^^**

**J'espère terriblement que vous avez aimé.**

**Nouni.**


	3. L'Opéra du Fantôme

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont sont les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Rating: T

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre du Masque! :P_

_J'espère que voux n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps, mais surtout que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Les mystères se multiplient. Qui est donc cet homme qui hante le Royal Palladium? Est-il humain, vampire, fantôme?_

_Peut-être quelques réponses dans ce chapitre..._

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Bronze, if you read that, thank you. Again.**_

* * *

**Chapitre II: L'Opéra du Fantôme**

*

Normalement, je ne devrais pas être plantée au milieu du Royal Palladium à 6h37 du matin, mon sac sceint sur ma poitrine et ma veste fermée jusqu'au cou, une expression perplexe moulée sur le visage. Je devrais être au lit, tuant le temps jusqu'à ce que je doive aller au théâtre pour la répétition.

Ce n'étaient pas des circonstances ordinaires.

Les lumières étaient encore tamisées, rendant difficile de voir les photos tâchées d'articles de journaux qui avaient été encadrées et qui se tenaient maintenant sur le mur décrépi. Je chassai la poussière avec mes doigts, réprimant un éternuement alors que je m'approchai plus près, essayant de décrypter les minuscules caractères.

Il y en avait peu. Les journaux datant de l'ouverture du théâtre avaient été préservés, aussi bien que les plus récents, mais c'étaient les photos qui m'intriguaient. Beaucoup représentaient des hommes et des femmes vêtus de robes ornées et extravagantes, les lumières provenant du magnifique chandelier reflètant l'éclat des joyaux cousus sur les vêtements et le tissu dans lequel ils avaient été faits.

Je lisai brièvement l'histoire du théâtre, mais ce qui retint mon attention fut un homme caché dans les ombres de chaque photo, son visage masqué par l'obscurité mais sa silhouette demeurait parfaitement claire.

Je sentis mon coeur battre plus vite alors que je jetai un oeil vers les escaliers en haut desquels se trouvait la loge six, me rappelant la silhouette que je m'étais imaginée -je m'en étais convaincue.

Je savais que c'était E.A Cullen, s'il y avait bien eu quelqu'un. Le compositeur illusoire que personne n'avait jamais vu ou entendu pendant toutes sess années au théâtre, celui qui hantait ceux qui le croisaient.

Mais pouvait-il être le même homme que celui des photos?

Cette pensée envoya des frissons le long de mon échine, un tremblement me prit alors que la réalisation de ce que je suggérai me frappait. Les gens ne vivaient pas éternellement, et ils ne logeaient certainement pas dans des opéras centenaires pendant des années. Il y avait sûrement un lien, oui, mais ce ne pouvait pas être la même personne.

Ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu es revenue. »

Je criai presque, mon coeur battant la chamade alors que je faisais volte-face. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrement quand je vis la vieille femme à qui j'avais parlé la veille. Elle tenait dans ses mains quelque chose enveloppé dans ce qui semblait être du papier, mais lorsqu'elle vit mon regard, elle le glissa sous son bras, une expression sévère composant son visage.

« Euh », Je trébuchai en m'éloignant du mur. « Ouais. Je suis ici pour la répétition. »

Elle me lança un rzgard perçant. « Pourquoi es-tu ici si tôt? »

Je me frappai mentalement, pas sûre de ce que j'allais répondre. « Je... »

« Il t'apprécie, tu sais. »

Je me coupai au milieu de ma phrase inachevée. « Excusez-moi? »

Elle sourit, comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. »Il t'apprécie », répéta-t-elle, chaque mot tranchant le silence comme un couteau.

« Il pense que tu es... plus spéciale que les autres. »

Au lieu de lui demander ce qu'elle signifiait -jj'avais déjà essayé et ça n'avait pas fonctionné-, j'essayai d'une autre façon. « Regarde-t-il toujours? »

Elle ricana, d'un ton sombre. « Bien sûr », répondit-elle. « Toujours. Il regarde depuis la loge six. C'ets son opéra, après tout. »

« Son opéra », répétai-je, sachant pourtant que je n'obtiendrai pas de réponse.

« Il doit vérifier que tout fonctionne au mieux, non? »

« Je suppose », dis-je doucement, mon regard dérivant de nouveau vers les photos? « Est-il là depuis longtemps? »

Ses traits se durcirent, ses yeux devinrent froids et son ton tranchant. « Je ne suis pas autorisée à le dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? », criai-je, regardant le second étage du théâtre. Je me demandais si elle conversait avec lui face à face ou bien si ils communicaient d'une autre façon. Je me demandais pourquoi elle était celle qu'il avait choisi; si ce qu'elle m'avait dit était vrai, bien sûr.

« Je n'ai pas envie de partager les détails de sa vie', dit-elle avec une détermination absolue. « Il est une personne avec des sentiments, et je respecterai sa vie privée. »

J'étais embarassée du fait que j'avais encore réussi à la rendre furieuse, mais je décidai de continuer à parler parce qu'elle était la seule personne qui semblait avoir des réponses qui n'étaient pas basées sur des rumeurs ou des contes.

« Puis-je poser une question de plus? », demandai-je à voix basse, le silence étant devenu soudainement proéminent.

Elle acquiesça brièvement, son paquet toujours glissé sous son bras. Elle le bougea, comme si son poids la dérangeait, et ma curiosité fut une fois de plus piquée alors que je me demandai ce que c'était.

« Pose ta question, jeune fille », répondit-elle, notant mon regard. Je rougis, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, un frisson parcouait mon corps.

« Pourquoi regarde-t-il? », murmurai-je. « Pourquoi ici? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi moi? »

Son sourire aurait pu être considéré come gentil si on ne remarquait pas l'éclat glacial de ses yeux. Il aurait presque pu paraître possessif, mais il ne dura pas assez longtemps pour me permettre de plus le caractériser.

« Il est la Fantôme de l'Opéra, ma chère », dit-elle avec prudence, sa voix distante. « Ne l'oublie pas. »

Je fronçai les sourcils de confusion. « Mais... »

Elle secoua la tête, levant une main devant elle, l'autre tenant toujours son paquet.

« Tu as une répétition qui t'attend', me rappela-t-elle; j'acquiesçai, allai faire demi-tour quand je l'entendis s'éclaircir la gorge dans le but delui faire face une fois encore.

Mon visage était vide toute émotion. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache combien j'ét&is impliquée dans tout ça. « Oui? »

« Quelques mots pour te prévenir », dit-elle crûment. « Ne va pas te mêler de choses que tu ne comprends pas. Il n'aime pas ça. Il pense que tu es différente, mais il n'appréciera pas que tu ailles fourrer ton nez là où tu ne devrais pas. »

L'idée qu'elle était plus qu'une femme de ménage passa dans mon esprit. Elle en savait bien plus que ce qu'elle en disait, et elle était assez loyale pour que le fantôme présumé se confie à elle.

Mais pourquoi?

Elle n'ajouta rien, et ma tête tournait alors que j'essayai d'assembler tout ce que je savais.

« Au revoir, miss Swan. »

Je soupirai de frustration alors qu'elle s'en allaitn laissant derrière elle un nuage d'incompréhension et de pensées confuses. Je ne savais pas si elle pensait vraiment que j'allais laisser tomber le sujet, mais j'ét&is trop impliquée. Le point de non-retour était dépassé, et j'étais partie dans des questions existencielles et des messages brouillés.

« Bella! »

Je me retournai, tombant nez à nez avec une danseuse, qui se tenait là, une expression effrayée sur la visage.

« Hé! », la saluai-je, peu sûre de son prénom. Jessica? Jessie? Julia? Je ne pouvais me décider pour l'un d'eux.

« Que fais-tu? », Elle regardait autour d'elle, son malaise apparent. J'haussai les épaules aussi nonchalamment que je le pus, essayant d'effacer toute trace de frustration et d'horreur de mon visage.

« Je regardais juste », répondis-je honnêtement. « Je n'avais pas encore eu la chance d'explorer le théâtre. »

Elle rit nerveusement, la voix tremblante. « Bien, tu pourras faire ça plus tard. Nous t'avons cherché partout, tu dois t'habiller. »

Je la suivais en silence, mes pensées emplies de fantômes, esprits, musique et théories. Certaines étaient farfelues, d'autres le croyant plus normal qu'il ne pouvait l'être, amsi je n'avais aucune base sur laquelle bâtir mes idées.

Tout était fumée et miroirs.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux explorer le théâtre, de toute façon. », commenta la fille, qui me rappela plus tard que son prénom était Jessica. « Il est hanté. »

Feignant l'ignorance, je la regardai. « Vraiment? », dis-je espérant que mes horribles talents de comédienne ne me trahiraient pas. « Par quoi? »

Ses yeux scintillèrent à l'idée de répandre la rumeur, et je m'empêchai de grimacer. Je détestai les filles comme elle, mais si je voulais des informations, je devais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les obtenir.

« Aparemment, il y a un homme qui... vit dans le théâtre », révéla-t-elle à voix basse. « Personne ne sait où, mais il est supposé être le même homme que ce lui qui écrit toute la musique. »

« A-t-il déjà été vu? », demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête. « Certains clâment qu'ils peuvent le voir dans la loge six, parfois durant les répétitions, parfois durant les spectacles. Il vient apparemment à chacun d'entre eux. C'est sa loge, tu sais. »

« Donc, ils ne la vendent pas? », m'enquérai-je.

« Non », murmura-t-elle, malgré que la pièce soit saturée des cris des filles qui cherchaient une chaussure manquante, une bouteille d'eau, ou une partition. « Ils ont le même gérant depuis des années et il... sait. Personne ne l'occupe jamais. »

« Et il ne trouve pas ça étrange? », demandai-je. « Tu sais, les rumeurs du Fantôme? »

Jessica haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, car il dit oui à tout ce que le Fantôme demande, mais il doit trouver ça bizarre... Personne ne lui a jamais demandé, je crois. »

« Et le metteur en scène? », la pressai-je. « Il semble être un peu sceptique. »

Elle pouffa. « C'est son premier spectacle ici, et il croit en tout ça autant qu'en la bonne fée. Il est furieux que certains d'entre nous y croyons. »

Un long silence s'installa. Puis: « Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici? »

Elle s'interrogeait sur mon questionnement sans fin, mais semblait y répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. « C'est ma troisième année. »

« As-tu déjà eu des... rencontres avec le Fantôme? »

Elle tentait de me faire plaisir, mais je pouvais aussi dire qu'elle croyait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. « Moi non, mais certains, oui. »

« Que s'est-il passé? »

« Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal », rectifia-t-elle rapidement. « Il est juste apparu de nulle part et c'était... sinistre. »

Les choses prenaient d'énormes proportions, spécialement celles en relation avec les apparitions du Fantôme, et je ne savais pas où commencer pour établir la vérité. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Nous rejoignîmes la scène, prenant position, et le metteur en scène nous rejoignit, criant des ordres à ceux de l'éclairage et de l'orchestre. Nous commençâmes rapidement, essayant de nous accorder aux autres, quand la musique s'estompa. Les instruments se tûrent un par un, les musiciens ignorant vraisemblablement la raison de cet arrêt.

« Monsieur? », appela le metteur en scène, descendant dans la fosse de l'orchestre. Le chef d'orchestre apparut, le visage figé et les mains tremblantes alors qu'il tournait la tête de tout côté, regardant dans toutes les directions.

« Que se passe-t-il? », demanda le metteur en scène de nouveau, sa voix intensément frustrée. Le vieil homme secoua la tête et ne fit qu'indiquer la partition qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Tout d'abord, ça ne semblait être rien: seules les notes que nous connaissions tous par coeur flottaient gracieusement sur la page, chacune écrite à la main, l'encre diluée à certains endroits, quelques notes chevauchant élégamment les autres.

Mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir de l'encre fraîche marquer la feuille ivoire. Des corrections avaient été faites, un bémol ici, un silence là, un crescendo quand il l'avait vu nécessaire. En haut de la page, il y avait la date d'aujourd'hui, suivie des mots _E.A Cullen._

« Il l'a changé, monsieur! », dit l'homme, et son accent français se fit plus prononcé.

« Drastiquement? », l'interrompit le metteur en scène, ennuyé au plus haut point.

Le chef d'orchestre pointa du doigt la musique, incrédule. « Assez pour noter une différence! »

« C'est normalement le but des changements, non? », répondit catégoriquement le metteur en scène. Je résistai à l'envie de rouler des yeux, et me rapprochai subtilement, essayant de mieux voir la partition.

« Je suis supposé vous informer de toutes ses modifications. », dit-il, agitant le papier. L'autre homme l'attrapa d'un geste vif, la toisant avec malice alors qu'il notait toutes les différences. Je fus rapide à les recopier, mon attention à moitiée retenue alors que mon regard dérivait vers le plafond.

« Comment l'a-t-il changé? », me demandai-je à haute voix, mais je fus coupée lorsque le metteur en scène impatient claqua des mains, attirant l'attention de tous. Les chuchotements se turent, et il nous regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et d'irritation.

« Je ne veux pas en entendre plus sur ce fantôme », dit-il catégoriquement. « C'est un mythe, et il nous distrait de la musique. Depuis le début, s'il vous plaît. »

Son ton portait un air de finalité, et je savais qu'il n'y aurait plus de discussion. Je soupirai, puis ouvris ma bouche, permettant aux notes de sonner justes, mais mon esprit continuait d'errer.

« Miss Swan », cracha le metteur en scène, me faisant sursauter. « Y'a-t-il un endroit où vous désiriez être? »

Je fronça les sourcils. « Comment? »

« Gardez vos yeux sur moi, s'il vous plaît. », dit-il abruptement. « Je ne veux plus voir aucun regard errer. »

Je savais que j'avais continuellement regardé le plafond, et mes joues s'embrasèrent d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac. Je chantai les trois premières pages avant que le metteur en scène ne décide de prendre une pause et permette au chef d'orchestre de se calmer.

« Revenez dans une demie-heure », ordonna-t-il. « Nous prenons une pause maintenant et on se revoit après. J'attends de vous que vous soyez entièrement prêt à travailler ensuite. »

Le commentaire était sans aucun doute adressé à moi, mais je l'ignorai, fuyant la scène avant que quiconque ne m'arrête. Les filles avaient déjà commencé à déjeuner, assises sur le sol froid et parlant avec animation, mais je déclinai chaque invitation à m'installer avec elles.

J'errais maintenant dans l'obscurité, à travers les couloirs glacials du fond du théâtre. Les loges d'artiste étaient sur ma gauche, le rideau rouge sur ma droite, mais je ne cherchais pas l'évident. Je continuai de marcher lentement, observant les chevrons et les poutres branlantes qui soutenaient le plafond.

Et puis, je l'entendis.

La musique sinistre, hantée, qui semblait attirer quiconque l'écoutait. Elle était sensuelle, sombre, mélancolique et passionnée. Ma tête se redressa, tenant de localiser la source du bruit, mais il n'y avait rien.

« Bella! », dit Jessica, soulagée. Je grognai. Bien que sa voix m'ait fait bondir, j'étais plus en colère du fait qu'elle m'ait suivie.

« Chut! », la pressai-je, levant une main devant moi. La musique était plus forte, mais elle semblait n'avoir ni début, ni fin. Elle m'enveloppait comme une couverture, me réconfortant, mais en même temps, elle délivrait comme une impression de tromperie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? », me demanda-t-elle avec frénésie. « D'où ça vient? »

« Chut! », lui dis-je encore, plus fort cette fois alors que je m'approchai. Je posai ma main sur une poignée de porte, hésitante quant à où elle menait, mais elle me semblait prometteuse.

Jessica me suivait, le souffle court. « Où va-t-on? »

Je carrai les épaules. « Tu dois te taire », lui dis-je, ne prêtant pas attention à ma grossièreté. « Je n'entends rien si tu parles. »

« Désolée », murmura-t-elle, mais mon attention était attirée par la musique fantômatique. Elle semblait venir de _sous _nos pieds, mais je ne voyais pas comment.

« Le Fantôme », gémit Jessica. « Il est réel. »

Je secouai la tête. « N'invente pas d'autres rumeurs », la fustigeai-je. « Ca peut être quelqu'un qui pratique les nouveaux changements. »

Dans mon coeur, je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, mais le mensonge était mieux que la réalité de la situation.

Une porte plus petite ornait le mur du fond et je m'approchai, espèrant que mon prochain mouvement serait le bon. Je l'ouvris, et la musique sembla encore plus forte alors que je pénétrai dans un humide couloir de pierre, mais il semblait toujours n'y avoir ni rime ni raison au lieu où la musique était jouée.

« Un passage secret! », essaya de dire Jessica, mais je la coupai brusquement.

« C'est un passage qui court au fond du théâtre », lui dis-je. « Ils ont l'habitude de l'utiliser pour passer d'une loge d'artiste à une autre. Il y en a d'autres qui mènent aux autres loges. »

« C'est comme ça qu'il se déplace? »

Je secouai encore la tête. « J'en doute. Trop de gens connaissent ces passages. »

« Je fais demi-tour », me dit-elle, la voix tremblante, alors que je continuai de parcourir le passage. « Je n'aime pas ça. »

Je ris sarcastiquement. « Fais ce que tu veux », dis-je. « Je serai de retour quand la répétition recommencera. »

Ses pas étaient lourds alors qu'elle sortait en trombe du couloir, mais je continuai de faire courir ma main sur le mur de pierre, frissonnant à chaque fois que je sentais quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il faisait noir, la seule source de lumière provenant des éclairages pâles de la loge.

De l'eau gouttait du plafond, l'air froid m'enveloppait. Je fis un pas si gracieux que je ne chutais pas -ah ah-, et continuai de marcher avec précaution, ma main à la recherche d'un point d'appui.

Ce fut là que je l'entendis de nouveau.

La musique était plus forte qu'auparavant, elle semblait venir de juste derrière le mur. Je tâtonnai à la recherche d'une ouverture mais, alors que je continuai mon chemin, pressant au hasard des pierres du mur et tapant mon pied contre le sol à la recherche d'un trou, je ne trouvai rien.

C'était juste un couloir vide.

Je déprimai alors que je me heurtai à un cul-de-sac. La pierre était solide, ne comportant aucune entrée, mais la musique était encore là, me défiant, se jouant de moi. Elle me torturait.

« Il y a quelqu'un? »; appelai-je, ma voix se propageant par écho. Je pressai mon oreille contre le mur, espérant surprendre un mouvement et ignorant complètement combien je me sentais ridicule.

La composition s'achevait sur un long crescendo, le musicien appuyant ardemment sur les touches. Je retins mon souffle, alors que la musique se muait en murmure, les plus légères des notes mourant dans l'air, jusqu'à ce que l'instrument se tut.

Le spectacle était terminé.

« Il y a quelqu'un? », appelai-je encore, sûre qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un derrière ce mur. Je n'entendis rien, mais après quelques minutes, alors que je me retournai pour partir, le rire fantômatique retentit dans l'obscurité, me glaçant jusqu'aux os.

« Il y a quelqu'un? », répétai-je une dernière fois, mais ce fut futile. Je ne reçus pas de réponse mais, alors que j'essayai de cheminer en sens inverse jusqu'à la loge, je l'entendis encoe, plus faible qu'auparavant, mais il était néanmoins là.

Une fois que je sentis un sol solide sous mes pieds, je courus sur la scène, esquivant des membres de l'équipe et de larges accessoires qui avaient été placés ici et là. Je dis quelque chose en passant à Jessica, qui hurlait mon nom, et trouvai le metteur en scène sur le côté, marmonnant pour lui-même.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur Brandon », dis-je à voix basse, le tapant gentiment sur l'épaule. Il fit volte-face, son sourire retombant alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Quoi? »

Je grimaçai, mais continuai. « La loge d'artiste sur la gauche de la loge huit... Qui l'utilise? »

Il secoua la tête, préoccupé par quelque chose sur son classeur. « Personne », répondit-il, absent, notant quelques mots avec un stylo rouge. « Elle est vide depuis des années, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Jamais trouvé quoi en faire. »

Un frisson parcourut mon corps alors que d'autres pièces s'assemblaient, mais je les ignorai quand il me toisa, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez.

« En scène », aboya-t-il. « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! »

J'obéis, reprenant ma place, attendant sagement mes autres pour commencer. Je regardai la loge six, incertaine de ce que je cherchais, mais sachant que je devrais faire face à cette pièce effrayante. Mon souffle s'accélèra alors que je continuai de l'observer, mais être terrifiée ne me ferait aucun bien.

Le chef d'orchestre était encore agité, mais semblait avoir remis les choses sous contrôle. L'incident avec la partition l'avait secoué, autant que les autres petites filles du choeur, mais ce fait me prouvait seulement que le Fantôme et E.A Cullen étaient la même personne.

Je pouvais déjà entendre Jessica dire aux jeunes danseuses ce que nous avions entendu, des mots comme 'fantôme', 'démon', ou 'monstre aux yeux rouges' étaient répandus, et les petites filles s'étouffaient d'horreur à la pensée que quelqu'un comme lui vivait juste sous leur nez.

Un sentiment d'angoisse s'installa dans mon estomac alors que je les voyais regarder autour d'elles, les mains levées en signe de défense, comme s'il pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment.

Maintenant, je savais ce que la femme de ménage ressentait. J'avais le besoin étrange de protèger cet homme, malgrè le fait que je ne sache pas s'il était réel ou pas. Mais s'il l'était, il y avait quelque chose dont j'étais sûre: il ne méritait pas ça, peut importe ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas.

« Ferme-la! », dis-je à Jessica, faisant fuir les filles. « Ne remplis pas leurs têtes avec des histoires comme ça! »

« Je dis juste la vérité », se défendit-elle. « Elles ont le droit de savoir. »

Je lui lançais un regard perçant. « Laisse-le tranquille! »

Durant la répétition, je verrouillai mes yeux sur le metteur en scène et le chef d'orchestre, le regard fixe. Je ne voulais pas briser ma concentration, même si je pouvais entendre les filles glousser aux histoires que Jessica leur racontait, leurs étouffements horrifiés et leurs cris perçants agressaient mes oreilles.

Je me demandais s'il pouvait les entendre. S'il regardait, capable de détecter chaque mot qu'elles disaient sur lui. S'en préoccupait-il? Est-ce que ça avait de l'importance pour lui?

Je continuai d'ignorer tout ça, m'ayant partiellement convaincue que ça ne l'offensait pas. Mais lorsque je quittai la scène, les lumières déjà tamisées et les autres rangeant leurs affaires, j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu sa silhouette dans la loge six, hochant la tête à mon intention.

Je voulais aider et défendre quelqu'un qui n'existait peut-être pas. Ca n'avait aucun sens, malgrè que quelque chose me disait que j'avais fait le bon choix.

« De rien », murmurai-je, riant de ma stupidité. Je me sentais totalement stupide de parler toute seule, mais quelque chose au fond de moi m'assurait qu'il m'écoutait.

_Le Fantôme regarde._

* * *

Alors, alors?!

**_J'ai adoré la façon dont Bella se comporte avec Jessica dans ce chapitre. C'était tellement inattendu, mais savoureux! :P_**

**_Votre avis sur ce chapitre? Laissez moi une trace de votre passage. C'est toujours très apprécié et très motivant -ou la menace si vous voulez avoir le prochain chap' bientôt! ^^-_**

**_Des fleurs? Ou des bien des tomates bien mûres?!_**

* * *


	4. Le Fantôme est ici

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont sont les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Rating: T

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde! =)**_

_**Voici la suite du Masque, en espèrant qu'elle vous plaise et que vous appréciez toujours autant cette traduction!**_

_**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de reviewer! Votre soutien est mon carburant!**_

* * *

**Chapitre III: Le Fantôme est ici.**

*

Malgrè le fait que sa simple existence me terrifiait, j'arrivais tôt et partait tard du théâtre, juste pour avoir plus de temps pour assembler les indices. Je rôdais dans des endroits où je n'avais pas le droit d'aller, et je posais des questions qui semblaient beaucoup trop personnelles. J'avais dépassé le point où je me souciais encore de la vie privée des autres.

Je voulais juste savoir.

Les répétitions étaient horriblement longues, et je devenais de plus en plus anxieuse à chaque minute. J'attendais, le souffle court, qu'une ombre passe sur le mur, ou qu'une silhouette bouge dans la loge six. Mais chaque jour, alors que je regardais intentionnellement dans les coins obscurs, rien ne se passa. Tout était immobile.

Je pénétrai dans la loge d'artiste, sur mes gardes. La pièce était vide, à part un des costumiers qui était occupé à fixer une larme sur une robe. Je laissai tomber mon sac, me jetant sur une chaise posée là. Mes yeux se fermpèrent alors que je laissais le silence apaisant et continuel me submerger, mais un raclement lèger me fit revenir à la réalité.

« Excusez-moi », dit à voix basse la couturière, apparemment mal à l'aise de m'avoir dérangé. Elle était maintenant debout à mes côtés, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur, le regard perdu dans le vague, comme si elle pensait que quelque chose allait surgir d'un instant à l'autre.

« Ouais? » dis-je, essayant de chasser toute trace de sommeil de ma voix, et de mes yeux.

Elle tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe. « On... on m'a donné ceci », dit-elle encore à voix basse, « Il... il a dit que je devais vous le donner. »

Je me demandais pourquoi elle semblait si terrifiée. « Merci », répondis-je, et ne voulant pas l'effrayer encore plus, tendis délicatement ma main vers elle.

Elle plaça une lourde enveloppe dans mes mains, faite d'un papier cher et épais. Je la tournais entre mes mains, cherchant de qui elle provenait, mais il n'y avait rien. Juste un cachet rouge sang, accompagné de mon nom inscrit avec une encre noire sur le papier ivoire. Cependant, rien de cela ne m'indiquait qui était celui qui m'écrivait et ce qu'il voulait, bien que le message contenu dedans allait sûrement m'apporter plus d'informations.

« De rien », dit-elle, sa voix plus calme qu'auparavant. Elle hocha la tête avant de retourner à sa machine à coudre, me laissant lire seule la note.

Mes mains maintenant tremblantes la retournèrent une nouvelle fois, mes doigts brossant le papier délicatement. L'encre semblait encore fraîche, des tâches se formant sur ma peau alors que je serrais les doigts autour du papier.

_**Isabella Swan**_

Je regardais l'écriture élégante, adimrant la fluidité et la grâce de chaque lettre avant de prudemment briser le cachet. Une autre goutte d'encre s'écrasa sur le sol alors que je sortais la lettre de son enveloppe, faisant de mon mieux pour contrôler mes mains pour que je puisse lire ce qui était écrit.

*

_Miss Swan, _

_Laissez-moi être le premier à vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans mon théâtre. Votre présence est déjà acceptée par tous ici, et j'espère que vous continuerez à travailler de votre mieux. C'est mon opéra, après tout. Je détesterai le voir tomber en ruine à cause d'une performance médiocre._

_Ceci dit, n'allez pas mettre votre nez dans des choses qui ne vous concernent pas. La loge six continuera d'être ma maison, et il serait bien que vous en restiez éloignée. Cela inclut aussi de ne plus questionner mes employés, ou de ne plus errer dans des endroits où vous n'avez pas lieu d'être. Aussi longtemps que vous suivrez ces règles, votre séjour au Royal Palladium se passera pour le mieux._

_Je vous suggère d'écouter cet avertissement. Je suis capable de choses au delà de vos pires cauchemars, si vous osez défier mes instructions._

_Et rappelez-vous une chose. Je regarde toujours.*_

_E.A. Cullen_

*

Je relisais encore et encore ces mots jusqu'à ce que j'ai mémorisé l'avertissement, le souffle laborieux.

« Il sait », me murmurai-je pour moi-même.. « Il regarde, et il sait. »

« Mademoiselle? », appela la couturière de son siège, visiblement incapable de cacher sa curiosité plus longtemps. « Qu'est-ce que ça dit? »

Je toisai la vieille femme brièvement avant de regarder la feuille de nouveau. « Juste qu'il me souhaite la bienvenue dans le théâtre », résumai-je vaguement.

Elle sembla peu convaincue, mais savait apparemment quelle était sa place puisqu'elle se tut. Je rangeai rapidemant le papier dans son enveloppe et enfonçai le tout dans mon sac, ne voulant pas que les filles du ballet la trouvent et répandent encore plus de rumeurs sur le compositeur secret.

La répétition commença dès que les autres arrivèrent, et je savais déjà que ce jour allait se transformer en cauchemar. Le chef d'orchestre devint rapidement en colère contre les musiciens, les danseurs étaient incapables de maîtriser leurs pas, le metteur en scène était catégorique dans ses demandes et j'étais poussée de plus en plus vers mon point de rupture, ma gorge plus gauche et rauque à chaque note.

« Stop, stop!! », s'écria le metteur en scène, furieux. « Mademoiselle Swan »

Je grimaçai. « Oui? », répondis-je, d'un ton grinçant.

« Y'a-t-il un problème? »

Je secouai la tête, ignorant l'atroce douleur de mon ventre, de mon diaphragme épuisé.

« Non monsieur », répondis-je doucement. « Il n'y a aucun problème. »

Il acquiesça, agité. « Bien, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi êtes-vous incapable de sortir une seule note aigüe, dans ce cas? »

Je pouvais sentir mes joues se réchauffer avec la critique, mais était déterminée à ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus. « Je suis désolée », m'excusai-je, regardant le sol. « Laissez-moi essayer... »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de le refaire », cracha-t-il, « Nous avons un emploi du temps à respecter, et vous l'avez complètement foutu en l'air! »

« Je suis... », essayai-je d'expliquer, mais il m'interrompit une fois encore.

« Vous êtes quoi? », demanda-t-il avec condescendance. « Vous êtes nouvelle ici, Mademoiselle Swan. Vous avez appris à chanter. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire ça, et bien vous n'avez pas votre place ici. »

Je mordis ma langue, refusant de me mettre à son niveau en lui rappelant qu'il était aussi nouveau que moi.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur Brandon. », dis-je encore.

Il secoua la tête, pinçant l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas... »

« Silence. »

Toute couleur s'effaça du visage de l'homme, son porte-papier tomba sur le sol. Nous étions tous là, figés, avant que le metteur en scène ne fasse volte-face, son expression outragée.

« Qui a dit ça? », demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître autoritaire, mais il échoua.

Le théâtre était mortellement silencieux, personne n'osait bouger au cas où le propriètaire de la voix se ferai connaître et ne jette son courroux sur eux.

« Qui a dit ça? », cria Monsieur Brandon une fois encore, mais son visage était blanc comme un linge.

La compréhension écrasa tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Le Fantôme de l'Opéra était ici.

Et il avait parlé.

Je retenais mon souffle, ma prise si forte sur ma partition que je sentis le papier se couper en deux.

L'homme rit, d'un rire sans humour, dépourvu d'amusement. Il était calculé, froid. Dominateur.

« Appréciez-vous d'harceler ceux qui travaillent dans mon théâtre, Monsieur Brandon? »

L'homme sembla encore plus pâle, si possible. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez... »

« Je crois que si. »

« Non », dis le metteur en scène. « Non, je ne sais pas. »

L'homme fantômatique ricana une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, l'humour était entrelacé au son magnifique.

« Continuez de monter cet opéra », ordonna-t-il fermement. « Et laissez Mademoiselle Swan. »

« Mais à propos de... »

L'homme invisible le coupa d'un ton sec. « Vous connaissez notre marché, Monsieur Brandon », dit-il doucement, pas du tout démonté.

Le metteur en scène, d'autre part, semblait sur le point de défaillir.

« Avez-vous compris? »

L'homme répondit très vite. « Oui, je comprends. »

Avec tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, aussi bien le chef d'orchestre fulminant que les filles gloussantes, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Le Fantôme m'avait défendu.

*

La répétition continua comme si rien ne s'étais passé, bien que l'interruption semblait avoir secoué quelques personnes. Sauf le rouge qui habitait désormais les joues du metteur en scène -preuve de son embarras-, les choses paraissaient normales.

Mais quand je regardais finalement dans les gradins du théâtre, il y avait deux personnes assises. La silhouette de leurs corps était visible dans la lumière tamisée et je pouvais les voir se déplacer vers l'aile droite.

Je plissai les yeux, essayant de bloquer l'éclat lumineux des spots qui m'aveuglaient sur la scène. Les silhouettes s'arrêtèrent, leurs vêtements sombres se confondant avec les ombres, mais une fois que l'orchestre recommença à jouer et que les danseurs s'occupaient de leurs pas, ils bougèrent de nouveau.

Me déplaçant vers le bord de la scène, je me rapprochai du metteur en scène et essayai d'attirer son attention, faisant de grands gestes dans sa direction. Il me fit signe, préoccupé par quelque chose qui se passait près de lui et je m'éloignai, évitant des membres de l'équipe et de grosses boites qui avaient été placées au milieu du passage. L'air glacial m'enveloppait et je marchai vers le hall, essayant de masquer mon ombre dans l'obscurité.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce, retenant mon souffle alors que je vis les deux personnes debouts à quelques mètres. Leurs corps étaient penchés alors qu'ils conversaient d'un ton furieux, leurs propos gagnant en intensité, l'importance de leur discussion était flagrante. Je voulus me rapprocher pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient, mais je ne pus trouver le courage de le faire.

Cependant, leurs murmures faisaient écho et étaient audibles du hall vide et je tentai d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Les muscles de mon dos me faisaient souffrir alors que j'essayai de rester parfaitement immobile contre le mur, ne voulant pas m'enfuir. Chaque mouvement pouvait être de trop, et les prospectus rangés précautioneusement sur le mur menaçaient de tomber, les alertant de ma présence.

La pensée que peut-être était-ce une conversation privée effleura mon esprit, mais je l'ignorai, ne m'en souciant pas le moins du monde. Ils ne semblaient vraisemblablement pas être des touristes perdus, mais je ne pouvais pourtant pas les qualifier de méchants. Je ne savais que penser.

Je pouvais voir d'où j'étais que les portes du fond étaient fermées, ce qui agrava ma suspicion. Ils cachaient leurs visages avec le col de leurs vestes, mais quand leurs dos se tournèrent totalement vers moi, j'en profitai pour me rapprocher, curieuse de savoir le propos de leur conversation.

« Elle est différente », insista un des deux. La voix était masculine et calme, les deux mots appuyés, comme s'ils étaient un argument imparable.

« Je me fiche si elle est différente », soupira l'autre, d'un ton strident. « Elle est curieuse, et ça va lui coûter cher. »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il ferait du mal à une innocente, n'est-ce pas? », demanda l'homme, incrédule. « Elle n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance », rétorqua la femme, sa réponse remplie de sarcasme et d'orgueil. « Il se fiche de savoir s'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal. Ils brisent les règles, ils sont punis. C'est comme ça qu'il agit, et que je sois damnée s'il change maintenant. »

« Peut-être qu'il est différent. », tenta l'homme, mais son argument parut faible, même pour moi.

« Je ne lui parle pas régulièrement », cracha la femme. « Mais elle est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou si elle pense qu'elle peut fourrer son nez quand elle veut dans des choses auxquelles elle ne comprend rien. Tu sais qu'il ne le tolère pas. »

« Peut-être est-il temps qu'il le fasse. » L'homme parlait avec plus de conviction qu'auparavant. « Il est terré ici depuis trop longtemps, Rosalie. Un contact extérieur lui ferait du bien. »

« Quand il entrera dans une rage incontrôlable parce qu'elle a désobéi aux ordres, ou mieux encore, quand elle sera tuée, tu verras. » Avec un grand geste, elle disparut par la porte. L'homme soupira audiblement, passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres avant de laisser ses yeux parcourir la pièce. Son regard se fixa tout de suite dans ma direction.

« Tu peux sortir », dit-il gentiment, à voix basse. Me forçant à l'écouter. Je gémis, pressant ma main contre ma bouche.

« Tout va bien », continua-t-il, sa voix douce contrastant fortement avec sa stature imposante. « Elle est partie. »

Je ris presque à cause de la façon dont il me parlait, comme si j'étais un enfant. Il me suppliait de sortir de ma cachette sous le lit, mais mes jambes refusaient d'obéir. Je restai figée contre le mur, qui me glaçait jusqu'aux os, attendant qu'il parte.

« Bien », dit-il finalement après avoir réalisé que je n'allais pas parler. « Sache juste que... qu'Edward est un homme bon. Il ne blessera personne, malgrè ce que les autres peuvent penser. »

_Edward._

_E._

Le Fantôme avait un prénom.

_Edward._

« Edward », soufflai-je, le prénom roulant sur ma langue comme du miel.

L'homme rit, et le son bas et rauque me fit sursauter. « Ouais », dit-il, pour lui-même. « Je sais. Le Fantôme illusoire a un nom. »

Il sembla presque s'étouffer avec le titre, ce qui me surprit encore plus que le fait qu'il ait entendu mon chuchotement.

Donc cet homme connaissait E., ou plutôt Edward. Et pas comme nous autres, il ne semblait même pas questionner son existence. Il était rélié personnellement à lui, et semblait en connaître plus que la femme de ménage et ses commentaires cryptés.

« Ca surprend tout le monde », continua-t-il, et je m'interrogeais s'il s'intéressait au fait que j'écoute ou pas. « Iln ne croient pas qu'il y a une personne derrière le concept, mais si. »

Je restais silencieuse, bien que mon dos n'était plus pressé douloureusement contre le mur.

« Bien », dit finalement l'homme. « N'écoute pas Rosalie. Il ne te fera aucun mal. Il est bon. Je te le promets. »

J'entendis des pas, trop légers pour un homme de cette stature, et la porte se ferma avec un clic retentissant. Quand je me pensais en sécurité, je sortis de l'obscurité et entrai dans la pièce. Tous deux étaient partis, disparus de mon champ de vision et, pas du doute, du théâtre également.

« Qui êtes vous? », murmurai-je avec hésitation. Tout arrivait en même temps. La lettre, l'avertissement de l'homme.

« Tout arrive en même temps », me disais-je pour moi-même, frustrée. « Et ça n'a aucun sens. Les pièces ne vont pas ensemble. »

Les mots de la lettre brûlaient dans ma mémoire, se moquant de moi. Me défiant de désobéir et de retourner dans les couloirs demander des réponses. Je voulais revenir dans le passage de pierre et trouver d'où la musique provenait. Les notes hantaient toutes mes pensées, se répercutant dans mon esprit et retentissant à chaque coin. J'espérai l'entendre, qu'elle me suive, qu'elle m'enveloppe dans sa chaleur. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant en elle, comme si elle allait me trahir.

Les mots de l'homme tournaient encore et encore dans ma tête et j'essayai de me rassurer avec le fait qu'il avait un prénom. _Edward_. Il était une personne.

Mais comment les rumeurs du Fantôme avaient-elles surgi? Il devait être au courant, comme quiconque était proche de lui. Mais qui était-il? Qui était l'homme qui habitait le théâtre presque un siècle plus tôt? Ces éléments avaient-ils un quelconque rapport entre eux?

Il y avait trop de cul-de-sac. Trop de fragments qui ne collaient pas. Je ne savais rien.

Je rentrai dans le théâtre, remerciant le fait que personne n'ait noté que j'étais partie. J'étais de toute façon reléguée sur le côté, ma présence inutile pour le moment, et mon regard se portait sur ce qui se passait sur la scène. Puis, beaucoup prirent leur pause, me laissant seule.

Je scrutai l'obscurité de la loge six et soupirai, m'asseyant sur le sol froid de la scène. Rien ne bougea, mais mon esprit ne se reposa pas pour autant. Il devenait fort à ce petit jeu: capable de voir au-delà des ombres de plus en plus facilement.

Ce n'était pas parce que je ne le voyais pas qu'il ne regardait pas.

« Je sais que tu es réel », dis-je soudainement, ravalant la stupidité qui me consumait. « Et je sais que tu peux m'entendre. »

J'attendis stupidement, comme si j'espèrais une réponse, mais je n'en reçus pas. Je regardai une nouvelle fois le plafond, espèrant presque voir une paire de yeux rouges me toiser, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien que l'obscurité sans fin qui semblait masquer ce que je voulais voir, ce qui aggravait mon irritation.

Je ris presque au fait que j'agissais d'une façon incroyablement superstitieuse, mais je n'y arrivais pas totalement. Pas le moral.

Mais soudain, cette même mélodie, si différente de tout ce que j'avais entendu auparavant, retentit. C'était doux, comme si ça provenait d'une boîte à musique, mais l'harmonie qui l'habitait la distinguait: elle était une des compositions de l'opéra.

« Je l'ai déjà entendu », murmurai-je alors que j'écoutais la berceuse. Elle semblait venir de nulle part, et pourtant, elle était tout autour de moi, m'encerclant, m'apaisant.

Les rideaux de scène à mes côtés tremblèrent, le mouvement trop noticiable pour avoir été causé par une rafale de vent. Je souris, malgrè mes tremblements, et touchai le velours passé, comme si j'attendais que quelque chose d'autre apparaisse du tissu même.

Il trembla encore, et je souriai plus largement, observant les chevrons ornant le plafond, mais cette fois, toute colère avait disparu. J'étais simplement curieuse, que la timidité aille se faire voir, et je cherchai la source.

« C'est un signe », me convaincai-je avec force, fixant le rideau tremblant encore une fois avant de reculer. « Ca doit l'être. »

Soudain, les lumières du chandelier vacillèrent une fois, puis deux avant de s'éteindre, dans une grande bourrasque de vent, plus forte que celle qui avait fait trembler le rideau. Elle éteignit aussi une par une les bougies placées autour de la scène. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que la pièce se tamisait graduellement, l'illumination provenant des ampoules de la scène s'amenuisant. J'étais dans une obscurité totale.

La berceuse maintenant familière retentit dans le silence, chaque note amplissant l'atmosphère. Je sentis un frisson remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je me trouvais pressée comme un mur, trop effrayée pour bouger un muscle. Après tout, je ne savais pas où la scène finissait.

« Hé! », bégayai-je, claquant des dents alors que le vent froid s'insinuait en moi. « Y'a quelqu'un? »

Rien.

« Hé? », appelai-je encore, ma voix un peu plus calme qu'auparavant. « Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend? »

J'explorai le sol du pied, espèrant trouver le bord de la scène, priant desespérament que je ne tombe pas et brise tous les os de mon corps. Mes doigts couraient sur le vieux bois, des clous ressortaient et des creux parsemaient le sol, et finalement, ma recherche fut victorieuse lorsque je sentis le bord de la scène sous ma main.

Une lumière, pas plus grande qu'une petite flamme, apparut. Elle tremblotait faiblement, révélant un fort contraste avec l'obscurité qui règnait peu auparavant.

« Hé? », dis-je pour la troisième fois, l'effroi me gagnant alors que je fixai le feu. Il n'était menaçant en aucune façon, la bougie juste posée sur le bord d'une des loges, mais je savais que ce n'était pas une coincidence.

C'était la loge six.

Un faible rire s'éleva, mordant et dépourvu de toute trace d'humour. Il résonna dans le silence, se mariant étrangement avec le son de la musique.

« Qui est là? », dis-je, et ma voix se brisa. « Je vais appeler au secours. »

L'homme ricana encore une fois, et l'ombre sombre jouant sur le mur de la loge se déplaça légèrement.

« Non, vous ne le ferez pas. »

Bien que je l'avais initialement prévu, le cri resta emprisonné dans ma gorge, me laissant parfaitement silencieuse. Ma mâchoire claqua alors que j'observai la loge, mes pensées se bousculant dans mon cerveau et mon coeur battant la chamade.

La voix était neutre et séductrice, menaçante et veloutée à la fois. Je me rapprochai un peu, ma main toujours agripée au bord de la scène, le bois me coupant la paume.

« Qu... quoi? », me surprenai-je à demander. Je me frappai mentalement. De toutes les questions que j'aurais pu poser, c'était la seule qui avait pu s'échapper. La plus stupide, évidemment.

« Vous ne crierez pas. »

La réponse était simple, malgrè qu'une note amusée sonnait derrière chaque mot. Mon visage était déformé par l'incompréhesion alors que je tentais de découvrir les traits de celui qui me parlait.

« Pourquoi pas? », dis-je avec autant de conviction que je pouvais. « Je vais crier. »

Un autre ricanement fut émis par les lèvres du Fantôme, mais il ne répondit pas. J'attendis, chaque muscle tendu, alors que je regardais son ombre bouger une fois de plus.

« Parce que personne ne vous entendra. »

Ma nuque se tourna brusquement sur la gauche, et revint sur la droite, espèrant que ce n'était pas vrai. « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici. », dis-je, bien que c'était plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Il me dit que j'avais tort.

Un frisson me parcourut encore. « Etes... êtes-vous le Fantôme? » Je trébuchai en énonçant ses simples mots, rougissant à combien je semblais faible et effrayée devant lui.

Cette fois, il pouffa de rire. « C'est comme ça qu'ils m'appellent maintenant? », questionna-t-il. « Un _Fantôme_?! »

Je déglutis. « Je veux... je veux dire... »

« Je sais ce que vous avez voulu dire », m'interrompit-il. « Mais je peux vous l'assurer, Mademoiselle **, je suis réel. »

Je me concentrai pour que mes mots sortent clairement et sûrement, espèrant masquer ainsi ma peur. « Et bien, pourquoi ne vous montrez-vous pas, alors? »

Le silence retomba et j'avais peur qu'il m'avait abandonné dans le noir total mais sa voix retentit soudain dans l'obscurité.

« Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être montrées, Mademoiselle Swan. », dit-il, et mon nom s'échappant de ses lèvres envoya des papillons voletants dans mon estomac. « Il y a des choses qui ne doivent jamais être dévoilées... »

« Mais que... »

« Ne me poussez pas à parler, Mademoiselle », dit-il d'une voix ferme. « Restez éloignée des endroits où vous n'avez pas à aller. Je vous avertis pour la dernière fois. »

J'essayai de ravaler le gémissement terrifié qui menaçait de s'enfuir. « Et si je ne le fais pas? », demandai-je courageusement.

Sa réponse fut instantanée. « Vous avez entendu les histoires », me fit-il remarquer. « Je suis certain que vous pouvez deviner. »

La menace était réelle, mais avant que je puisse répondre, dans un claquement de sa queue de pie, la lumière s'éteignit, laissant le théâtre dans une obscurité totale.

« Restez loin de choses dont vous n'avez aucune idée », entendis-je, la voix se répercutant dans la pièce. « Ou vous le regretterez. »

Ses mots étaient lourds de sens, et je le savais. La sombre silhouette disparut et les lumières vacillèrent, puis se rallumèrent, me laissant seule dans la loge. Je clignais des yeux, mon regard se réajustant car je pouvais de nouveau voir, mais le Fantôme s'était évanoui du théâtre.

Je me demandais si d'autres que moi l'avaient entendu, ou si mon esprit avait finalement complètement déraillé et que j'étais en train d'halluciner, mais la porte de la loge six se ferma furtivement.

Je n'avais pas rêvé.

Il était réel.

Malgrè la situation et les battements désordonnés de mon coeur, je souris alors que mon regard était fixé sur l'immense chandelier.

J'allais finalement quelque part. J'espèrai seulement que je n'heurterai pas un cul-de-sac avant que mes recherches ne commencent vraiment.

* * *

_**NT:** Je regarde toujours *_: en français dans le texte originel.

_Mademoiselle **_: en français dans le texte originel

_**N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis! =)**_


	5. La Tanière du Fantôme

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont sont les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Rating: T

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

_**Hello! =P**_

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, elles sont ma motivation et même ma drogue... =) Continuez comme ça, vous me motivez à aller plus vite pour vous délivrer les secrets du Royal Palladium...**_

_**Voilà, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise...**_

* * *

**Chapitre IV: La Tanière du Fantôme**

*

Le temps passait, et les répétitions devenaient plus éreintantes et exténuantes que je n'avais jamais imaginé. Le stress provenant de la pression incroyable imposée par le metteur en scène, et surtout du besoin irrépressible de découvrir quoi, ou plutôt qui, hantait le théâtre, rendait la concentration difficile.

Il était là. Nous pouvions tous le dire. Je pouvais le sentir regarder, son oeil critique notant chaque mouvement, l'étudiant, mettant tout le monde sur les nerfs. Il avait fait connaître sa présence, et les erreurs n'étaient plus admises. Même le plus minuscule des changements était vu, et il ferait immédiatement savoir qu'il n'aprouvait pas.

Et ça me terrifiait. Une seule fausse note, une seule note trop haute, et je savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Il pouvait surgir de l'obscurité à tout moment, et cette pensée envoyait un frisson dans tout mon corps.

Je marchais dans le hall, tôt Jeudi matin, déjà inquiète. Je regardai les escaliers, voulant rire de combien j'agissais ridiculement, et pourtant, je ne pus le faire.

Je continuai mon chemin vers le fond du théâtre quand j'entendis quelqu'un éclaircir discrètement sa gorge. Je l'ignorai, mais quand je l'entendis à nouveau, je tournais la tête par curiosité.

« Hé! », entendis-je dire quelqu'un.

Je fis volte-face, mon coeur battant la chamade, alors que je toisai la fille. Elle, comme ceux que j'avais croisés quelques semaines plus tôt, était cachée par l'obscurité. Ses yeux dorés brillaient avec excitation, et pourtant, elle semblait hésitante.

« Bonjour », dis-je prudemment, me rapprochant d'un pas. Elle se tenait, immobile, serrant quelque chose dans sa main. Je plissai les yeux, essayant de distinguer la silhouette de l'objet, mais elle le rangea prestemment dans sa veste.

« Puis-je vous parler quelques minutes? », demanda-t-elle plaisantemment, bien que je ressentis que je n'avais pas le choix.

Je pesai le pour et le contre rapidement, observant rapidement les lieux. Les danseuses étaient appuyées contre le mur, dévisageant la jeune fille inconnue avec curiosité. J'acquiesçai et lui fit un signe, lui indiquant de me suivre.

Je poussai la lourde porte vitrée du théâtre avec mon épaule, l'ouvrant. Le rare soleil de Washington brillait derrière les nuages de pluie, se battant pour faire son apparition. Lorsque je me déplaçai vers le centre du trottoir, je remarquai que la fille étrange était pressée contre les briques du mur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? », demandai-je, questionnant ainsi son état mental. Son expression devint alarmée alors qu'elle regardait les rayons lumineux qui se reflètaient sur les portières des voitures.

Elle cligna des yeux, secoua la tête. « Non », dit-elle, en se détendant légèrement. « Je vais bien. »

Réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas bouger, je retournai dans l'ombre créée par le large auvent et la regardai, détaillant son apprence pour la première fois.

Elle était pâle comme la mort, ses yeux dorés soulignés par d'improbables cercles noirs qui étaient la preuve de mois d'insomnie. Mais, bien qu'elle paraissait éreintée, elle semblait irradier l'excitation, et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire.

« Est-ce que je vous connais? », demandai-je. Elle rit doucement, mais regarda avec prudence le soleil qui mençait de nous éclairer.

« Non », dit-elle, passant ce qu'elle tenait d'une main à l'autre. « Je m'appelle Alice. »

Elle me tendit sa main, et je la serrai, surprise par sa froideur. Elle la reprit rapidement et me fit un sourire d'excuse avant de me montrer des feuilles de papier.

« Voilà », dit-elle, mettant fin à ma recherche. « Ils sont pour vous. »

Je les pris, les dépliai. Elle resta silencieuse alors que je les regardais, essayant de trouver ce que c'était.

« Ce sont... »

« Des plans », finit-elle pour moi. « Du théâtre. »

« Des plans? », répétai-je, étudiant les feuilles. A première vue, les traits ressemblaient au rez-de-chaussée, mais je n'avais pas passé assez de temps pour déterminer si c'était bien ça.

« Pourquoi me les donnez-vous? », demandai-je. Elle ne sembla pas surprise par mon attitude, en fait, elle semblait l'espèrer.

« Parce qu'ils vous mèneront là où vous essayez d'aller... », répondit-elle. Je fronçai les sourcils, toisant les feuilles encore une fois avant de relever les yeux vers la fille, confuse.

« Que voulez-vous dire? Je n'essaie pas de... »

« Regardez celui-ci... », dit-elle, attrapant une des feuilles que je tenais. « ...et suivez-le. Faites-moi confiance. »

Je la regardais avec incrédulité. « Je ne... »

« Ca vous apportera ce que vous cherchez. », me promit-elle, reculant d'un pas. « Faites-moi confiance. »

Je résistai à l'envie de rouler des yeux à ces commentaires cryptés. « Bien », dis-je finalement, les serrant contre ma poitrine, n'ayant pas envie d'argumenter.

La seule pensée qui me hantait était pourquoi m'avaient-ils choisi, moi. Elle était évidemment reliée avec les deux personnes que j'avais rencontrées auparavant, et ils étaient tous en contact avec le Fantôme. Je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais rentrer dans l'équation.

Elle aquiesça, son sourire lumineux revint alors que je les rangeai dans ma poche. Je m'apprêtai à partir, incertaine de ce que je devais dire d'autre, mais sa main glacée aggripa mon bras.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide. », dit-elle. « Vous êtes la seule personne qui lui donnera une chance... »

La dernière phrase fut soufflée, comme si elle n'était pas destinée à être entendue. J'hochai la tête, réalisant qu'argumenter ou poser des questions serait inutile, mais quand je regardai une dernière fois vers la fille, elle avait disparu.

« Dans quoi me suis-je fourrée? », grognai-je, avant de continuer mon chemin vers la porte.

« Qui était-ce? », entendis-je quelqu'un murmurer sur ma gauche, mais je l'ignorais, écartant la foule qui s'était rassemblée à côté de la porte, essayant d'écouter notre conversation.

Je trouvai Monsieur Brandon adossé contre un pilier, aboyant des ordres à un pauvre joueur de violoncelle qui semblait absolument terrifié d'être ici. Je me dirigeai vers lui, les feuilles semblaient brûlantes dans ma poche.

« Monsieur Brandon? », dis-je, mordant ma langue pour éviter de lui hurler dessus. « Puis-je vous parler une minute? »

L'irritation habitait ses traits, mais il chassa de la main le musicien, se tournant vers moi.

« Oui, Mademoiselle Swan? », dit-il, promenant ses doigts cotre le bois du pilier. Je soupirai, toute pensée rationelle et indubitablement claire s'échappant par la fenêtre, alors que je le regardai.

« Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de faire la répétition aujourd'hui », annonçai-je. « Je... ne me sens pas bien. »

Il me toisa sans un mot, comme si il essayait de déterminer si je disais la vérité ou pas. « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?! »

Je soupirai, espérant que la fatique des précédentes journées aiderait à me faire paraître malade.

« Je pense juste que je ne serai pas capable de faire la répétition aujourd'hui. », répétai-je, espérant qu'il ne pousserait pas plus loin.

Il me regarda encore une fois, mais ne dit rien. Il soupira, regarda autour de lui, ennuyé, comme si quelque chose de plus important que ce que je disais se déroulait.

« Si tu es sûre, tu peux partir. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup besoin de toi aujourd'hui, de toute façon. », dit-il avec scepticisme. « Soigne-toi. »

Je ne manquai pas le sarcasme dans sa voix, mais choisis de l'ignorer. Je passai mon sac d'un bras à l'autre alors que j'hochai la tête puis quittai rapidement les lieux.

J'attendis devant le théâtre une bonne demi-heure, regardant alternativement les portes et la rue déserte; comme si j'espèrai que la fille étrange réapparaisse. J'attendis jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que la répétition ait commencé et que je ne serai pas vue avant de franchir les portes, courant rapidement vers le fond du théâtre.

Le couloir dans lequel je me trouvai était sale et décrépi, les loges étaient de chaque côté. Frissonnant, je faisais de mon mieux pour éviter de toucher les murs et pris les feuilles en tremblant, les tenant sous la lumière faible.

« Bon sang... », marmonnai-je, les feuilletant. Je ris presque, je n'avais jamais eu le sens de l'orientation, et pourtant j'étais là, étudiant volontairement des plans du sous-sol d'un théâtre centenaire, même pas certaine de savoir quoi chercher.

_'Ou qui...'_, pensai-je en frissonnant.

Mon pied buta sur quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas baisser les yeux et voir ce que c'était. Trop effrayant. Je continuai le long du couloir de pierre, louchant alors que j'essayai de lire les lignes obscures du plan.

« Où me mène-t-elle? », mumurai-je avec curiosité. Je pouvais voir que le passage devenait plus lumineux, répandant un minuscule éclat d'espoir en moi, et je poussai plus loin, ravie de sortir de là.

Le passage illuminé n'était pas très large, la seule source de lumière provenait de la lampe tremblotante accrochée avec précaution au plafond, mais il faisait assez clair pour me permettre de mieux voir les dessins.

C'était un cul-de-sac. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, à part le couloir d'où je venais. Je tournais sur moi-même, m'assurant que je n'avaispas manqué une sortie cachée, mais le passage sur la feuille n'était nulle part dans le plan actuel du théâtre.

Je jetai un regard noir aux lignes précises, essayant de déterminer où j'étais, quand soudainement, l'orchestre commença à jouer au-dessus de moi. Je bondis, surprise, et reculai, heurtant le mur dans un bruit sourd. Ma tête me lança et je gémis faiblement, mais ce qui me fit me figer instantanément était le fait que le mur derrière moi avait bougé.

Je m'écartai, mon coeur battant la chamade en synchronisation avec ma tête alors que je regardai le mur initialement immobile. Les pierres étaient décalées les unes par rapport aux autres, me prouvant qu'il avait bougé de sa place initiale.

Je me rapprochai, hésistante alors que je le poussai, d'abord doucement. Mais, quand il ne se passa rien, je mis tout mon poids dessus, laissant échapper un halètement de surprise alors qu'il bougeait de quelques centimètres.

L'orchestre jouait toujours très fort, le son faisant écho dans l'obscurité. Je bougeai le mur aussi loin que je pus, me glissais ensuite dans la faible ouverture que je m'étais créée, reconnaissante du fait que ce nouveau passage semblait moins terrifiant que le précédent.

J'errai sans but, ne sachant pas où j'allais, mais sûre que je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour maintenant. D'après les dessins sur le papier, la fille voulait absolument me montrer quelque chose, et j'étais déterminée à trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? »

La voix retentit dans l'obscurité, et pourtant je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où.

Je sursautai, surprise. Je serrai le papier convulsivement, effrayée de le laisser tomber et de ne jamais être capable de retrouver mon chemin.

« J'ai juste... juste trouvé cet endroit. », mentis-je. Mal. « Je voulais savoir où ce passage menait. »

« N'êtes-vous pas supposée être à une répétition, Mademoiselle Swan? »

J'étais aveugle, mon coeur battait ridiculeusement vite au fait qu'il connaissait mon nom, et qu'il était capable de me reconnaître.

« Où... où êtes-vous? », m'entendis-je demander, m'inquiètant seulement de comment il allait réagir à une question aussi directe.

Mais, au lieu de répliquer avec colère, , il ne fit que rire; le son, pour une fois, ne m'envoya pas de frissons qui m'incitaient à faire demi-tour et hurler de peur. Il était plus chaud -pas nécessairement amical, mais presque.

« Ce n'est pas important. », répondit-il calmement. « Maintenant, je vais vous poser une nouvelle fois la question. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? »

Je grimaçai, réalisant qu'il avait percé mon mensonge maladrdoit. Je regardai devant moi, essayant de distinguer quelque silhouette, mais il n'y avait rien.

« Je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait ici », dis-je encore. Ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge, je ne disais juste pas l'entière vérité.

« Et comment avez-vous réussi à aller aussi loin? », demanda-t-il, la surprise transparaissant dans son ton, bien qu'il restait amusé.

« J'ai... suivi un plan. », dis-je sincèrement, incapable de dire autre chose.

Sa voix changea. « Un plan? », répéta-t-il froidement. « Où l'avez-vous trouvé? »

Je me tenais un peu plus droite maintenant, faisant de mon mieux pour paraître fière, bien que je savais que ça ne marchait probablement pas.

« Quelqu'un me l'a donné », dis-je. « Devant le théâtre. Une fille. Je ne sais pas qui elle était. »

L'homme murmura quelque chose d'intelligible, le bruit semblait m'entourer. Je n'avais aucune idée de sa provenance, ni de ce qu'il avait dit. Je me figeai lorsqu'il recommença à parler.

« Elle n'a donné aucune indication? », dit-il durement. Je trébuchai en reculant, essayant de me remémorer chaque détail.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Alice. », lui offris-je, sûre que ça ne lui dirait rien.

Mes suspicions étaient grogna de colère, et j'entendis des bruits de pas proches de moi.

« Vous direz à Alice », siffla-t-il finalement « que si elle essaie encore une fois de se mêler de mes affaires, je ne serai pas aussi clément qu'aujourd'hui. »

« D'acc... d'accord », balbutiai-je, faisant un nouveau pas en arrière, inquiète de ce que je pourrais heurter. Il semblait rien y avoir, ce qui me remplissait à la fois d'espoir et d'angoisse.

« Partez », demanda-t-il rapidement. « Et je ne veux pas vous revoir ici. »

« Mais je... »

Il était inflexible. « Partez », répéta-t-il, ne laissant aucune place aux arguments. « Ne

revenez plus ici. Ca ne vous concerne pas. »

Je frisonnai, l'air froid pénétrait ma peau et me glaçait les os. « Mais comment partir? », demandai-je, inquiète.

Je ne savais pas d'où je venais, et je ne pouvais évidemment pas lire le plan maintenant. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, me laissant avec les papiers inutiles dans les mains.

J'étais prisonnière du sous-sol du Palladium.

Mais, je trouvai d'une manière ou d'une autre mon chemin de retour, enroulée dans la chape d'obscurité. J'essayai de me presser, mais le sol inégal rendait la chose difficile. Tout ce que je voulais était de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette voix, cette voix hantée, terrifiante à laquelle je n'étais pas capable d'échapper.

Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber.

Je pouvais facilement dire à Monsieur Brandon que je ne voulais plus être impliquée dans la pièce et déménager -écouter Renée pour une fois et prendre la voie la plus rationnelle.

Mais je ne pouvais pas.

J'étais en chemin vers la vérité, et j'allais découvrir le secret, peu importait les conséquences.

* * *

_**Voilà! Surtout, laissez-moi votre avis! =D**_

_**Et, une petite question pour vous... Comment avez-vous découvert cette fic'?**_


	6. L'Histoire du Fantôme

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont sont les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Rating: T

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

_**Un très, très long chapitre à traduire, donc je m'excuse pour ce retard inadmissible! =)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, franchement, il est pour moi l'un des meilleurs.**_

_**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin!**_

_**Bronze, thanks.**_

* * *

*

**Chapitre V: L'histoire du Fantôme**

*

Beaucoup diraient que ma quête est irresponsable. Elle pourrait être aussi considérée comme téméraire, irréfléchie, et même futile; je recherchais quelque chose qui pouvait aisemment être une invention de mon imagination. Le chemin que j'avais dû prendre était un labyrinthe de fumée et de miroirs, et je pouvais déjà dire que rien n'apparaissait tel qu'il l'était réellement. Jamais.

D'autres pourraient demander pourquoi je m'agrippais actuellement au même mur humide et inégal, parcourant l'espace sombre et étrange que j'avais arpenté la semaine passée.

Je n'avais pas de réponse. Ma curiosité était piquée à un dangereux niveau et je voulais savoir ce qui se passait dans l'antique théâtre quand les répétitions étaient terminées. Il n'y avait aucune explication scientifique, pas de but réel. Je voulais seulement des réponses.

Je m'étais même promis de laisser tomber. La réalisation que ce n'était pas seulement ridicule mais aussi injustifié et irrationnel me consumait souvent, mais ma soif de savoir avait dépassé la pensée plus raisonnable d'arrêter. J'avais abandonné l'idée même de fermer les yeux sur ce mystère.

C'était l'insomnie qui m'avait amené au Royal Palladium à 1h17 du matin.. J'avais bondi jusqu'à la porte, les cadenas étaient fermement en place, et j'avais pris peur. La faible lumière provenant des lampadaires de la rue n'aidaient pas à me calme et je fulminais dans l'allée sombre, toisant sans aménité le hall éclairé à travers la vitre.

Furieuse, je rongeai mon frein, ressassant mon plan. La rue était étrangement déserte, une occassionnelle rafale de vent faisait voler les feuilles et heurter les branches noueuses aux fenêtres. La tonnerre grondait, et bien qu'aucune éclair n'était visible, je savais que la tempête arriverait rapidement.

Je ne m'étais pas aventurée dehors au milieu de la nuit de mon propre chef, bien que mon évident et puissant besoin de savoir quels étaient les tours du magicien m'avaient encouragé à venir. Mais en réalité, c'étaient ses mystérieux employés qui m'avaient amené ici. Ils semblaient me payer plus d'attention qu'aux autres, me donnant des allusions et des indices.

Je me demandais si je devais abandonner maintenant. Tout cela n'était qu'une faible tentative pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose au delà de mes capacité. Je devais partir.

Je secouai la tête, ma nuque pivotant vers la gauche quand j'entendis le tintement de clefs. Je plissai les yeux, essayant de mon mieux de percer l'obscurité, des silhouettes floues et masquées étaient créées par les ombres des rues voisines du théâtre.

Je gloussai silencieusement, mais sans humour.

Je ne pourrais jamais laisser tomber et m'enfuir.

Ravalant la peur rationelle et ignorant une petite voix intérieure qui me disait de rester où j'étais, je pénétrai dans le halo de lumière qui s'était échappé lors de l'ouverture de la porte.

« Viens, viens », me pressa une femme. Sa main m'indiquait de me rapprocher.

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement alors que je me préparai à parler; demander qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait, mais je restai silencieuse quand elle éclaircit sa gorge bruyamment.

« Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit »; murmura-t-elle. Aussitôt que je fus assez proche d'elle, elle m'agrippa le bras, et me poussa rudement vers l'intérieur. Mon pied buta sur le seuil et je trébuchai, inquiète de voir qu'il faisait aussi noir ici que le ciel nocturne qui avait recouvert Seattle.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça? », demandai-je, reconnaissant la femme que j'avais rencontrée auparavant, quand la lumière tomba finalement sur son visage. Celle qui m'avait prévenu de rester loin de lui en tout premier lieu.

« Tu ne seras pas capable de le faire seule », souffla-t-elle, le regard dérivant, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose surgisse à tout moment. « Et si tu essaies, ça ne fera que te mener dans une montagne de problèmes. »

« Vous savez que je ne laisserai pas tomber. » C'était une déclaration, pas une question. Elle me lança un regard compréhensif avant de continuer à marcher.

« Où m'emmenez-vous? », m'enquis-je.

Elle regarda autour d'elle encore une fois, accélèrant. « En dessous. »

La façon dont elle le dit me signifia qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autres questions, et je la suivis volontairement. Jugeant d'après les objets rassemblés sur le côté que nous étions juste derrière la scène, je devinai que nous allions vers la porte qui m'avait déjà mené au passage.

_A lui._

Je frissonai à ce souvenir.

« C'est le plus loin que je puisse aller », dit-elle, s'appuyant sur la porte, bien que l'intonation de sa voix me disait qu'elle ne _voulait_ pas aller plus loin, sa capacité n'étant pas le facteur majeur.

« Où dois-je aller ensuite? », la pressai-je, mon coeur battant la chamade alors que je réalisai que j'allais descendre. Ca ne pouvait vraiment pas être considéré comme intelligent, ou même sain, mais le fait que je n'allais pas protester était indubitablement clair. J'y allais -je devais juste savoir comment.

« Descends les escaliers », m'instruit-elle, son regard errant encore. « Prends la première à gauche, et n'est pas difficile une fois que tes yeux seront habitués à l'obscurité. »

Je soupirai, espèrant avoir quelqu'un pour m'accompagner, mais je savais que personne d'autre n'était assez stupide pour s'embarquer là-dedans.

« Merci », dis-je dans un sourire.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, tenant la porte ouverte pour moi. Je regardai les chevrons du plafond avant de faire un pas en avant dans le passage poussièreux.

La femme me tapa sur l'épaule, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. « Et quoi que tu fasses... », commença-t-elle, menaçante. « ... ne crie pas. »

Mon coeur recommença à battre plus fort au sens caché derrière ses mots.

« Pourquoi crier... », essayai-je de dire mais elle s'était déjà enfuie, ne regardant jamais en arrière. Je mordis ma lèvre, pensant brièvement à courir, mais j'arrêtai de réfléchir. J'espèrai qu'en errant dans les entrailles du théâtre, j'obtiendrai des réponses et pourrai enterrer le sujet pour toujours.

C'était comme un roman policier. Une fois que vous aviez atteint les dernières pages et lu la fin, vous en aviez fini avec lui. Le milieu semblait même inutile. Une fois que j'apprendrai ce qui avait terrifié le théâtre si longtemps, le sujet deviendrait morne et inintéressant. Je pouvais au moins l'espèrer.

A peine avais-je rassemblé assez de courage pour bouger que je me projetai dans le passage claustrophobique une nouvelle fois. Des goutellettes d'eau roulaient dans les fissures du ciment et je pouvais entendre les éclairs déchirer le ciel violemment, suivis du tonnerre. Je levais ma main dans une tentative futile de protèger mon visage de l'humidité et accélèrai, voulant arriver à la fin le plus tôt possible.

Je réussis à pousser de nouveau le mur, mon épaule souffrante quand il finit par cèder. Il avait glissé suffisamment pour que je me faufile dans l'ouverture et je me trouvai maintenant dans un endroit totalement différent.

Ca ne pouvait pas ête considéré comme une pièce, c'était bien trop grand. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi que j'étais sous le théâtre; le plafond était plat, les planches de bois sur lesquels nous marchions tous les jours apparaissaient au-dessus de moi.

Mais ce qui captura mon attention fut le grand piano qui trônait fièrement dans un coin. Le bois magnifique étincelait dans la lumière provenant de centaines de bougies illuminant l'endroit. Leurs flammes tremblotèrent, menacèrent de s'éteindre alors qu'une rafale de vent envoya des frissons sur ma peau. Des milliers de feuilles de papier étaient étalées sur le piano, et en-dessous, et je pouvais dire d'où j'étais que l'élégante écriture sur les compositions était la même que celle inscrite sur la musique que je pratiquais quotidiennement.

C'était ça.

Instinctivement, j'enroulai mes bras autour de moi, me rapprochant avec précaution du magnifique instrument. Les clés étaient d'ivoire, usées par des années de pratique, mais je n'eus pas la chance de voir ce qui était couché sur le parchemin car trois des bougies s'étaient éteintes.

Je frissonnai, mes oreilles attendant un son. J'avais assez rodé dans le théâtre, je savais ce que ça signifiait.

_Il était ici._

« B...bonjour? », balbutiai-je, trébuchant en arrière. Je perdis l'équilibre, mes bras s'écartèrent dans une tentative desespérée de trouver quelque chose de solide auquel m'accrocher.

Je n'eus pas à le faire. Je tombai sur quelque chose d'incroyablement dur, ressemblant à la pierre. Ma tête fit un bruit creux en le heurtant, et j'aurais pu aisemment croire que j'avais frappé contre un des murs si je n'avais pas senti quelque chose d'enroulé autour de ma taille pour me stabiliser.

Je bondis en avant, ma peau frissonant au contact. Un hoquet audible s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je regardais, capable de distinguer la silhouette immense d'un homme. Je pouvais à peine voir son visage, bien que ce n'était pas important.

_Il était ici_.

En face de moi.

_Il était réel._

Bien que je pouvais maintenant dire qu'il était physiquement une personne, je pouvais aussi voir d'où la peur et l'intimidation provenaient. Il se tenait droit, puissant, son regard à au moins 1 mètre 85 du sol. Ses épaules étaient larges et il retenait l'attention de quiconque regardait dans sa direction.

Mais ce fut son visage qui me terrifia le plus. Il était l'image même de la mort, sa peau presque translucide, même dans la pièce sombre. Son regard était menaçant, mais c'était le sourire tordu qui jouait sur ses lèvres qui répandit des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je soupirai presque de soulagement quand la teinte ambre de ses yeux attrapa la lumière; les rendant visibles. Je pensai aux légendes, aux mythes qui m'avaient tenus éveillée ces dernières semaines.

_'Ses yeux sont supposés être rouges'_, me rappelai-je, en retenant mon souffle. J'étais trop effrayée pour émettre le moindre son, peu importe combien de minutes passaient. _'Les rumeurs -elles ne sont pas vraies. Elles ne l'ont jamais été.'_

Il n'était pas comme je me l'étais figuré. Il n'était pas un viel homme malheureux qui ne vivait et respirait que par l'opéra; l'homme en face de moi ne pouvait pas être plus âgé que moi. L'expression de ses yeux, cependant, donnait l'allusion d'un homme centenaire. Un homme qui avait souffert plus que personne ne devrait jamais endurer.

Je regardai autour de moi, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant une distraction. Je ressentis comme de la fierté alors que je réalisai où j'étais et avec qui j'étais, bien que je sautais trop vite aux conclusions.

Il pouvait ne pas être E.A Cullen. J'étais devenue trop obsédée, mais quand cette pensée se matérialisa dans mon esprit, j'étouffai. Combien de personnes passaient du temps dans le sous-sol d'un vieux théâtre décrépi? Ca ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant était de connecter les fils.

« Votre musique est magnifique », commençai-je, n'ayant aucune idée pour allèger la situation.

Il prit quelques instants pour rassembler ses pensées avant de parler, son voix était basse et défiante.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Isabella Swan », répliquai-je rapidement, ne voulant pas décovurir ce qui arriverait si je testais son caractère en étant trop longue à répondre.

Il ricana, le son aussi menaçant que je me le rappelais. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? »

Je mordis ma lèvre, surprise par sa brusquerie.

« Je... je... », je stoppai, rassemblant mes pensées. Je n'avais pas de réponse pour lui, et le sourire moqueur se transformant en sourire satisfait me dit qu'il le savait également.

Mais son amusement se mua rapidement en colère alors qu'il me toisait, un creux se formant sur son front alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, agité. Je reculai, prudente de ne pas perdre mon équilibre de nouveau.

J'étais trop effrayée pour parler, donc je me tenais juste là, attendant qu'il ouvre la bouche en premier. Il me toisa encore quelques secondes avant de se retourner, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

Puis vint une rage incontrôlable. La furie déforma ses traits, ses yeux noircirent et gagnèrent en intensité. Il leva la tête et inhala fortement, sa posture raide et douloureuse, et il me regardait, ses yeux maintenant onyx.

Je gémis silencieusement alors qu'il attrapait mon bras, tirant dessus durement. Je voulus reculer, mais sa prise était forte et je ne pouvais pas m'échapper.

Il hésita, comme s'il pesait l'impact que ses mots auraient indubitablement, et me jeta un coup d'oeil, son expression stoïque et neutre une fois encore. Il resserra son emprise, mon épaule hurla d'agonie alors qu'il commençait à bouger.

« Venez avec moi. »

*~*

_Londres, Angleterre, Fèvrier 1922_

Il avait toujours méprisé Londres, un fait qu'il se rappelait fortement alors qu'il arpentait actuellement Fleet Street. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il était parti en premier lieu; donc pourquoi devait-il revenir ici?

Ah, oui. Parce qu'il avait été sommé, sans pouvoir émettre une objection. Il _serait_ là. Et ne voulant pas tomber encore plus bas dansson estime, il avait obéi.

Une pluie glaciale tombait, noyant la ville sans répit depuis des jours. L'homme releva le col de sa veste, ses yeux trainant sur la rue déserte, tout en ignorant ceux qui étaient pressés contre les immeubles, et qui le regardaient avec suspicion.

Il tourna dans une ruelle voisine, celle-ci plus _grunge_ que l'autre. De la fumée s'échappait des cheminées de magasins décrépis, des groupes de trois ou quatre squattaient les seuils des maisons. Des hommes étaient assis, la cigarette au coin des lèvres et le regard noir braqué sur lui, leurs esprits essayant pendant une minute de déterminer qui il était. Ce qu'il faisait.

Il était évident qu'il n'était pas d'ici..

Deux jeunes enfants jouaient devant lui, mais leurs rires tremblants n'étaient pas audibles. Tout n'était que silence, un silence lourd et défiant qui menaçait de le submerger.

Il pressa son pas, l'eau qui était tombée sur ses cheveux noyait maintenant son visage. Il ne fit aucun geste pour chasser les gouttelettes, se concentrant uniquement sur sa destination. Il accélèra, s'attirant les regards des autres. Il devait bougeait plus lentement, pour ne pas attiser plus de suspicion.

Sa destination. Il pensa encore à son plan méthodique et calculé.

Il écouterait. Il parlerait quand ce serait nécessaire, mais seulement là. Il serait d'accord avec tout ce qui se dirait de mondain, d'objectif ou d'ennuyeux, et il partirait.

Il put finalement voir la porte, la seule dépouruve de charnières rouillées et de bois pourri. La crasse qui avait envahie le mur tomba alors qu'il entrait, suivant le chemin jusqu'à une pièce qui semblait prometteuse.

De la lumière s'échappa de la chambre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil. Comme il l'avait prédit, le docteur était assis derrière son bureau, un journal placé devant lui, neuf.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne parla. Sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il ne serait pas capable de l'effrayer facilement; le docteur était déterminé à être victorieux.

« Edward », l'accueillit Carlisle, la formalité et le contrôle transparaissant dans son ton. L'homme plus jeune inclina sa tête poliment, bien que la ligne amère que sa bouche formait et sa mâchoire serrée donnaient une indication sur ses véritables sentiments.

« Quand es-tu revenu d'Italie? », demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre alors qu'Edward souriait ironiquement à la délicate porcelaine chinoise qui était devant lui, le thé contenu dans la tasse était depuis longtemps froid et sans saveur.

« Je vois que tu es toujours inflexible sur ta façon de sauvegarder le secret. », commenta-t-il.

Carlisle l'ignora. « Italie? », lança-t-il, le testant. Le défiant de rester concentré.

« Mi-décembre », grogna-t-il. « Bien qu'ils ont demandé que je revienne. »

« Et je suppose que tu vis toujours en Amérique? »

Edward fronça les sourcils, ses iris rouges captant la lumière. « Oui », dit-il, le ton dur.

Carlisle soupira, et la formalité de la conversation disparut.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici, Carlisle? », demanda Edward, maintenant fatigué de cette visite. Il savait que venir était une mauvaise idée, et pourtant, il n'avait pas senti qu'il avait le choix. Soit il se montrait, soit...

Edward frissonna, une réaction inhabituelle, sachant ce qu'il était.

« Tu sais ce dont nous avons besoin de parler. »

Il lâcha un rire mordant. « Je suis sûr que si j'avais su exactement de quoi tu voulais parler, je ne serais pas venu. »

Carlisle haussa un sourcil. « Je n'accepte pas ce style de vie où tu abats chaque personne qui se trouve sur ton chemin, Edward. »

Le rire qu'il émit fut cette fois plus dur encore que le premier, le double sens dans cette déclaration était clair. « Ce n'est pas ma faute », cracha-t-il. « J'ai été propulsé là-dedans et je n'avais aucun moyen de refuser. »

« Quand bien même, se venger sur une vie humaine ne va pas changer ce que tu es devenu. »

« Tu ne sais pas », se moqua Edward, serrant les poings alors qu'il essayait de contrôler les violentes pensées qui submergeaient son esprit à toute vitesse.

« Ils deviennent suspicieux », lui rappela-t-il, d'une voix plus forte.

« Et bien, laisse-les devenir suspicieux. », Edward grogna, irrité. « Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. »

Carlisle plissa le front. « Tu n'es pas assez consciencieux dans ton travail. Tu as dérapé et presque était pris trop de fois; qui peut dire si cette fois là ne va pas aller au-delà de leur patience? »

« La troisième est toujours la bonne, non? »

Cette fois, le façade calme de Carlisle s'effrita. Il grogna, se leva. Il se redressa et carra les épaules, dominant le jeune homme.

« Les Volturi vont régler le problème de leurs propres mains. » Sa voix était sombre, et l'avertissement était sous-jacent.

Edwar renifla, arrogant. « Les Volturi », il s'étouffa presque avec le nom, et pourtant, semblait amusé. « Ils me trouvent trop talentueux. Ils n'oseront pas faire quelque chose qui anihilerait leurs chances que je rejoigne leurs rangs. »

Carlisle était sceptique. « N'en sois pas si sûr », dit-il. « Ils ne sont pas connus pour leur compassion. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, alors? », demanda Edward, le sarcasme mordant.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Ne les teste pas, Edward », dit-il. « Ils ne seront pas aussi généreux la prochaine fois. »

« Je suis venu uniquement pour ça? », questionna-t-il, incrédule. Les yeux écarlates d'Edward brillèrent de malice alors qu'il écoutait les conseils de l'aîné. Carlisle se tenait droit en face de lui, ses mains croisées devant lui alors qu'il patientait.

Edward se rapprocha, sur la défensive. Presque animal. « Je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, et je vais le redire encore une fois. », dit-il calmement, son ton capable de faire trembler n'importe qui. « Je ferai ce que je en as fait plus que tu ne devais en ruinant la vie parfaite qu'était la mienne; alors pardonne-moi si je n'écoute pas tes conseils pour sauver ce qu'il en reste. »

Il sortit en trombe de la pièce, le meuble en bois trembla alors qu'il laissa la porte ouverte, s'exposant à la pluie encore une fois. Ne prenant pas la peine de boutonner sa veste, il marchait rapidement dans la rue, ne s'inquiètant pas à propos de sa vitesse surhumaine. Si on le voyait, et bien tant pis.

Il voyait rouge. La brûlure qui enflammait sa gorge devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer, et l'odeur surpuissante de sang pulsant dans les corps humains occupait tous ses sens. La pensée rationnelle disparut en même temps que son self contrôle et Edward tourna sa tête de tout côté, son regard effrayant se posant plusieurs fois sur un jeune homme enveloppé dans un manteau sombre.

Un sourire démoniaque joua sur ses lèvres, sa soif prenant le pas sur les quelques sentiments humains qu'il lui restaient. Il s'approcha de lui, traquant, proie contre prédateur.

« B'jour », dit l'homme quand il remarqua Edward juste à côté de lui.

Edward hocha la tête, ne s'embarassant pas de réponse. Il s'accroupit, ses yeux momentanément fermés alors qu'il inhalait la fragrance de l'autre. Ses narines se plissèrent avant qu'il ne s'autorise à regarder l'homme directement, ses lèvres s'incurvant en un sourire fou.

Sa nouvelle victime haleta, une main tremblante couvrit sa bouche, bien que cacher sa peur était secondaire maintenant.

_'Ne me tuez pas'_, plaidaient les pensées de l'homme, trop effrayé pour les exprimer à haute voix. _'Cher Dieu, ne me tuez pas.'_

Edward était devenu maître dans l'art d'ignorer leurs cris. Il avait vu les regards horrifiés et entendu les suppliques desespérées trop de fois pour pouvoir les compter, et ce soir n'était pas différent. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'éprouver des sentiments – ce n'était pas un jeu. Il n'y avait pas de choix.

C'était sa survie.

Ecartant les prières, il remonta ses manches, se préparait. Ne voulant pas infliger de souffrance à l'homme sans défense, il s'approcha, ses doigts de marbres s'enroulant autour de la nuque de son dîner délicatement.

Sans dire un mot, l'expression indifférente d'Edward rendit silencieux l'homme. Avec un mouvement fluide de ses poignets, il brisa sa nuque, et le craquement assourdissant qui suivit était le signe qu'il avait réussi sa chasse.

Il s'accroupit, s'appuya sur ses genoux pour allonger le corps. Tournant la tête de l'autre, incapable de supporter l'expression dans laquelle était figé son visage, Edward plaça ses lèvres contre la peau, ses dents la tranperçant comme si c'était du papier. Il avala goulument, le sang chaud coula dans sa gorge avec facilité.

Edward vida le corps rapidement, puis le plaça dans l'obscurité de la ruelle pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Il essuya ses mains sur le tissu rèche de sa veste nonchalamment, abandonna le corps ensuite. Les gémissement de l'homme et ce qui auraient dû être ses hurlements retentirent dans ses oreilles, mais il refusa de leur accorder une pensée.

Ce n'était pas un choix. C'était une façon de vivre. Qu'il était déterminé à soutenir.

Cependant, ça pouvait être différent, un fait que Carlisle lui rappelait souvent. Edward eut un sourire ironique alors qu'il pensait à leur précédente conversation, l'amusement remplaçant sa colère originelle.

Ca _devait_ être comme ça; Carlisle avait tort. Il pouvait être heureux de vivre d'une façon alternative, mais pour Edward, il y avait une solution, et seulement une seule. On n'altérait pas le destin. Il était ce qu'il était, il n'y avait aucun changement possible. Pourquoi essayer de faire un pas en arrière devant l'Enfer? Peu importe comment vous y accèdiez, c'était toujours un gouffre sombre -impénétrable et dont vous n'échappiez jamais.

Mais il y avait une autre voie, considérée comme plus admirable.

Le chemin de croix de Carlisle.

Et il y avait l'autre. Celui qu'Edward trouvait plus confortable.

Les humains. Edward s'étouffa de colère à cette pensée. Il y a moins de cinq ans, il était l'un des leurs, destiné au succès. Prêt à dominer le Monde et à ne laisser personne dans son chemin.

Le constant bourdonnement de voix le bombardait, alors qu'il continuait de marcher. Des hommes essayant de commander un dernier verre, des femmes faisant de leur mieux pour fermer leur boutique. Des enfants qui se demandaient combien de temps ils pouvaient encore rester dehors avant d'être envoyés au lit, et ceux qui erraient dans les rues en se demandant où ils trouveraient leur dîner, ou même s'ils seraient encore en vie demain.

Il serra les dents, essayant de les faire taire, mais sans succès. C'était comme si il était au milieu d'un hall bondé, pas une seule voix ne dominait les autres, mais le murmure était incessant.

Il baissa la tête, les pensées d'auto-apitoiement menaçant de le submerger. Edward déglutit, espèrant se détacher d'eux, mais il savait qu'il en était incapable. C'était la culpabilité -les âmes des milliers de personnes mutilées qui venaient le hanter.

Il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il était. La transformation avait été faite, et il s'était adapté à être une créature de la nuit. Il se cachait dans l'obscurité, il avait oublié son humanité. Il vivait en dehors du monde, au lieu d'y être inclus.

C'était un non-retour. Une fois que le venin avait envahi son sang, ironique, il avait été figé. Figé dans une coquille dans laquelle il serait emprisonné pour toujours.

Il rit sombrement une nouvelle fois, alors que la nuit tombait sur la ville morne de Londres. Edward shoutait dans les flaques qui avaient été créées sur les bords de la rue, sans destination en tête. Sa soif soulagée, il errait, le regard rivé au sol.

Il soupira, secouant la tête légèrement alors qu'il apercevait son reflet. L'eau de pluie sale troublait l'image, mais les yeux vermeille brûlaient encore de ce feu mortel, les halos pourpres en dessous étaient prononcés et profonds. Sa peau brillait presque, l'ivoire offrant un contraste saisissant avec l'obscurité qui semblait l'envelopper.

Peu importe au bout de combien de temps, il avait fini par accepter l'idée, mais le mot semblait toujours si lointain, inatteignable. Il était sur le bout de sa langue, et pourtant, il était incapable de le prononcer. Le dire à haute voix ne ferait qu'apporter la réalisation de ce dans quoi il avait été projeté; il ne pouvait supporter l'idée, mais la réalité était là.

Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour le définir. Il le séparait de tout le monde, il le rendait différent. Il le plaçait sous une autre lumière, il faisait de lui une invention de l'imagination des autres. Un personnage fictif sorti d'un roman d'horreur que les enfants craignaient et que les adultes refusaient de croire.

C'était le mot qui le séparait du monde la vie, et du monde de la mort.

Vampire.

* * *

**_Voilà! =)_**

**_Je veux votre avis. C'est très important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic', qui est un monstre de boulot de traduction! _**

**_Je poste d'ici la semaine prochaine, une nouvelle fic', traduction également, de Bronze -oui, l'auteure fabuleuse de ce que vous venez de lire. _**

**_Voici le résumé: _****_Bella Swan, un étudiante en littérature, rencontre Edward Masen, pompier, lors de l'incendie de son appartement. Il lui livrera son passé hanté et son combat contre ses démons. Bella pourra-t-elle le sauver de ses souvenirs ou continuera-t-il à la repousser? UA BxE_**

**_A bientôt alors?! =)_**

**_Nouni._**


	7. Le Cauchemar du Fantôme

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont sont les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Rating: M

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, auxquelles j'ai toutes répondues. Pour les anonymes que je n'ai pas pu joindre directement, merci infiniment. =)**

**Avec ce chapitre, me voilà à égalité avec Bronze, donc les posts vont s'espacer un peu; il faudra attendre que le chapitre soit posté en anglais puis que je le traduise avant de pouvoir vous le délivrer.**

**J'espère toutefois que l'attente en vaudra la peine.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

*****

**Chapitre VI: Le Cauchemar du Fantôme**

*

Il marchait à grands pas puissants, ses doigts agrippant mon bras et bleuissant ma peau. Je me rapprochai maladroitement alors que d'autres flammes tremblaient faiblement avant de s'éteindre toutes ensemble, la pièce maintenant plongée dans le noir. Il semblait n'avoir aucun problème pour se déplacer dans l'obscurité, et l'agacement grandit sur son visage alors que je trébuchais sur la pierre instable.

« Dépêchez-vous », gronda-t-il, son étreinte se resserrant. Je grimaçai, me demandai s'il savait quelle force incroyable il possèdait.

« J'essaie », crachai-je, moins inquiète de l'énerver que de ma survie, bien que les deux choses semblaient aller ensemble.

J'étais capable de discerner un escalier intimidant qui descendait dans le sol. L'homme, si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi, ne fit aucun geste pour s'arrêter alors qu'il m'entraînait sur la première marche en pierre. Mon bras libre se détendit, mes doigts happaient l'obscurité, essayant de trouver une rambarde, mais je ne rencontrai que de l'air. Je trébuchai, essayai de ne pas tomber à plat sur mon dos, et j'entendis son rire étrangement calme. Le même qui m'avait hanté et emplissait chaque fissure du théâtre.

Poussant ma chance, j'accélèrai et approchai ma main, essayant de détacher ses doigts.

« Où m'emmenez-vous? », gémis-je, essayant d'obtenir des réponses.

Il secoua simplement la tête, et mon équilibre déjà précaire s'effrita alors qu'il me tirait plus fort. Je mordis ma langue pour réfréner mes pleurs, ne voulant pas lui donner de satisfaction, si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici », s'exclama-t-il, bien que sa rage semblait dirigé sur quelque chose d'autre que moi. Il pencha la tête de chaque côté, surveillant l'espace, avant de bouger de nouveau. « Ce n'est pas sûr. »

Des pensées horribles commencèrent à affluer dans mon esprit -et si il était violent? Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas sûr? L'air glacial m'enveloppait alors qu'il descendait encore, et j'étais impuissante, incapable de le stopper. Il avait le contrôle complet et total. L'obscurité ne semblait pas le déranger, il était concentré uniquement sur ce qui se trouvait en face.

Il atteignit la dernière marche, son équilibre ne s'altérant jamais alors qu'il continuait de marcher. J'accélèrai dans le but de le suivre en clignant des yeux, essayant de distinguer certaines silhouettes cachées dans l'ombre. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Aucun bruit. Rien à part mon souffle court accompagné par les soudains gémissements de peine qui m'échappèrent alors qu'il tordait mon poignet du mauvais côté.

« Je suis désolé », l'entendis-je murmurer, me surprenant alors que je reprenai mon bras, secouant ma main. Il s'arrêta, son visage dur alors que je tentais de faire un pas en arrière, essayant de déterminer si c'était ma chance de courir.

J'émis un rire mordant alors que je replaçais intentionnellement ma main dans la sienne, ne croyant pas l'idée que j'allais participer au jeu auquel il jouait. J'avais été si loin, abandonner semblait trop facile. Comme tricher. Son toucher était plus léger cette fois, sa rage semblant disparaître un peu alors qu'il recommençait à bouger, bien qu'il paraissait plus hésitant maintenant. Se demandant sans doute pourquoi j'acceptais ce qu'il venait de faire.

Plus vite que je ne le pensais, il s'approcha d'une porte, et la grande arche qui l'entourait renforçait sa majesté. Le loquet n'était pas poussé et la porte s'ouvrit, les gonds couinant à cause du manque de leur utilisation alors qu'il entrait, m'entraînant avec lui.

La pièce était élégante, la lumière faible révélant sa grandeur lentement. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus fut le fait qu'elle était vide, des arches avaient été gravées dans le marbre et les pierres douces qui ornaient le sol étaient froides et inconfortables, mais il n'y avait aucun meuble. Quelques objets se tenaient dans le coin, mais ils semblaient minuscules en comparaison du large espace, et des draps blancs les recouvraient.

Il fit une halte soudainement. Je bougeai pour reprendre mon équilibre, et mes épaules cognèrent contre son dos. Je gémis de douleur, mais il sembla à peine le remarquer. Il observa alentour, son regard se fixant sur rien de particulier avant qu'il ne s'arrête sur moi, rempli de dédain et scrutateur.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? », répéta-t-il; sa voix dangereusement calme. Je déglutissai, essayant de faire un pas en arrière, mais son étreinte indestructible sur mon bras rendait la chose impossible. « Ce n'est pas sûr ici. »

J'essayai de répondre, ou bien demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais la peur submergea finalement mon corps. C'était la seule réponse naturelle possible. Son visage était stoïque et indéchiffrable, ne révélant aucune de ses intentions, et pourtant, c'était comme être dans l'oeil d'une tornade. C'était le calme avant la tempête. C'était seulement une question de temps avant que sa façade froide ne s'altère et que sa colère revienne; tout ce que j'avais à faire était de presser joyeusement la détente.

« Où m'avez-vous emmené? », demandai-je à haute voix. Il secoua simplement la tête, indiquant que je devais répondre à sa question avant de répondre à la mienne.

« Je me promenais », répondis-je, essayant de garder le secret autant que je le pouvais. « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici. »

La malice se mêlait à mon ton sans que je l'ai prémédité, mais je ne pus la réfréner. Il me toisait, tendu.

« A minuit? », me pressa-t-il. Si je n'avais pas été capable de voir son visage, j'aurais pu pensé qu'il était amusé.

La fumée provenant des bougies flottait dans la pièce, créant des spirales et des cercles avant de s'évaporer. Je l'observai attentivement, me demandant brièvement si je pouvais envoyer un signal de fumée s'il projetait de me kidnapper.

Je ricanai sombrement à cette pensée. J'étais dans une forteresse de pierre dans le sous-sol. S'il voulait me kidnapper et me tuer, il n'y aurait personne pour le stopper.

Tout était soudainement silencieux, comme si nous avions pénétré dans un film muet. Je penchai la tête, me concentrai sur lui. Il semblait fait de pierre; son torse ne se soulevait ni retombait à chaque respiration qu'il inhalait, et son expression était rigide. Ses yeux sombres étaient durs alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, le seul mouvement qu'il faisait était le pivotement de sa nuque, comme s'il s'assurait que nous étions les seuls ici. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, et les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrèrent. Qui d'autre pouvait être là?

Que cherchait-il?

Il glissa vers ma droite, se tenant directement dans la lumière provenant des bougies. Je me rapprochai, mon excitation devenant plus forte que ma peur alors que je l'observai avec curiosité.

Pour la première fois, j'étais capable de le voir entièrement. Son visage était aussi fantomatique que je l'avais initialement pensé, le peau aussi pâle que la mort et les cernes sous ses yeux sombres, si vivants en comparaison de sa lividité, étaient profonds, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des mois.

La complète et absolue perfection de son apparence me fit reculer. Mais c'était comme le serpent et le charmeur -il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Il était hypnotique.

Je tremblai encore une fois, mais était-ce à cause de l'air glacial ou des circonstances, je n'étais pas sûre.

Je ris presque. J'avais toujours été la gamine qui devait quitter la pièce quand des histoires de fantôme étaient racontées aux feux de camp, ou celle qui devait fermer les yeux à chaque fois que quelque chose d'effrayant arrivait dans un film. Et pourtant, j'étais là, face à face avec un homme qui aurait pu être considéré comme démoniaque, et je ne m'étais pas enfuie lorsque j'en avais eu l'occasion.

« Pourquoi êtes-_vous_ ici? », mes mots coupaient comme une lame, l'intonation offrait un contraste saisissant avec la manière dont il avait posé la même question.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je crois que c'était ma question, pour vous. »

« Et j'ai répondu », dis-je, essayant de copier son ton indifférent. « Maintenant, c'est votre tour. »

Il rit, sans humour. « Et vous croyez que je vais être juste. »

« Bien, alors », marmonnai-je, incertaine de la manière de poser les milliers de questions qui passaient dans mon esprit. « Qui êtes-vous? »

Il haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse. Je soupirai, la peur s'évanouissant alors que la frustration prenait sa place.

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'ait même entendu. Il semblait à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, souffrant dans son propre silence. Je vis son regard scanner la pièce encore une fois, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici? », demandai-je, ma tête se redressant avec l'intention de créer l'illusion de force. Si ça fonctionna ou pas, je n'étais pas sûre.

Ses yeux onyx étudiaient le lieu de haut en bas, n'en manquant pas un centimètre. Je l'observai carrer ses épaules en signe de défense, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais il ne dit rien.

Je plissai le front, frissonant lorsque le froid m'enveloppa. La paranoïa me submergea alors que mon propre regard scannait la pièce, ne cherchant rien en particulier, mais la façon dont il scrutait les ombres me fit trembler. La question que je brûlais de poser était restée sur le bout de mes lèvres, attendant d'être dite, et priant pour qu'elle me distrait, je la prononçais à vois haute:

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici? », demandai-je doucement, enroulant mes bras autour de ma poitrine alors que j'attendais la réponse qu'il choisirait de me donner, soit un froncement de sourcils, soit une intervention verbale.

Il bougea, s'éloigna de moi. Trop vite pour que mes yeux puissent suivre, il fit volte-face, commença à tourner en rond avant de me faire face à nouveau.

« Silence », commanda-t-il. Toute autre question mourut dans ma gorge alors que je réfrénai un éternuement, me tenant parfaitement immobile. Il lança un regard noir autour de moi, et sa tête se renversa lorsqu'il observa le plafond.

Son expression revint à la vie. « Pars », dit-il soudainement, son ton presque paniqué.

L'ordre était simple, aussi simple à dire qu'à faire. Je tournai la tête de tout côté, scrutai la pièce.

« Mais... »

C'était comme si les murs se rapprochaient de moi, le large espace me rendit soudain claustrophobique et confinée. Pourquoi m'avait-il amené ici si sa seule requête était que je parte? Qu'avait-il vu?

J'utilisai le moment où il me tournait le dos pour regarder alentour, essayant de distinguer des ombres. Il semblait n'y avoir ni fenêtres, ni portes; la pierre impénétrable et incassable bloquait toutes les lumières du monde de dehors, comme si c'était lui qui le voulait ainsi.

« Dites-moi juste une chose », demandai-je à voix basse. Il me regarda, son exaspération et son anxiété étaient évidentes.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. « Quel est votre nom? »

La question sembla le surprendre au plus haut point. Son comportement soigneusement dédaigneux se brisa alors qu'il m'observait, sa voix était emplie d'une émotion que je ne comprenais pas.

« Edward. »

Aussitôt que le mot lui eut échappé, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, me toisant. « J'ai répondu à ta question », dit-il. « Pars. Maintenant. »

Je regardai autour de moi, incertaine de la direction d'où j'étais venue ou bien même si je serai capable de retrouver mon chemin.

« Mais que... »

Il me fit faire demi-tour rudement et me poussa, sans un mot. Prenant le chemin qu'il m'indiquait comme la direction que j'étais supposée prendre, je courais. Mes lourds pas battaient contre le sol alors que j'atteignais l'escalier, et je fouillais ma mémoire dans l'espoir désespéré de me rappeler où il avait tourné. Malgrè que je mourais d'envie de me retourner, je ne regardai jamais en arrière, terrifiée de ce que je pourrais trouver.

Je trébuchai lorsque je butai contre la porte principale, soulagée de sortir de là. Incertaine du temps que j'avais mis pour trouver mon chemin, j'inhalai profondemment, l'air frais comparable à une drogue lorsqu'il remplit mes poumons. Je manquai de tomber; ses mots encore clairs dans mon esprit alors que je m'asseyai sur le banc que j'avais occupé quelques heures auparavant.

C'était comme nager dans un calme mortel. Le vent était tombé, le pluie ne menaçait plus de dégringoler. Ne prenant pas la peine de continuer mon chemin vers la maison, je roulai trop vite dans les rues, les pneus hurlant quand je tournais vers le parc.

Je feuilletai les articles et les livres encore une fois, dès que je fus à l'intérieur, secouant la tête alors que je relisais chaque paragraphe. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. C'étaient des théories, des mythes, des légendes. Des histoires racontées pour créer le mystère autour du théâtre, essayer de le rendre plus populaire.

C'était comme si j'étais en dehors de mon corps, mon esprit était détaché de mes actions, et pourtant, en continuant à lire les histoires, et grâce aux souvenirs qui surgissaient, je savais que c'était réel. Ces livres avaient une part de vérité en eux.

Mais qu'avait-il vu? Pourquoi m'avait-il emmené dans les confins du théâtre, si seulement c'était pour me jeter dehors? Pourquoi était-il là en tout premier lieu?

Je soupirai alors que je refermai la couverture qui claqua, et pressai mes doigts contre mes tempes.

_Jeu, set et match._

*~*

_22 Décembre 1922_

Noël.

Le sentiment de joie extrème de centaines d'humains remuait les rues principales, leurs visages figés dans des sourires larges et leurs bras chargés de sacs de shopping tout ça était absolument détestable pour Edward. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette excitation. Où se trouvait l'attirance pour ces choses. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un montage de lumières rouges et vertes, des boîtes décorées remplies d'achats inutiles, et des cantiques que personne ne devrait jamais vouloir entendre.

Ca le rendait malade, mais il avait une mission qu'il ne pouvait abandonner.

Il pouvait entendre leurs pensées enthousiastes alors qu'ils entraient et sortaient des allées sombres, et un masque douloureux se composa sur le visage d'Edward. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et tourna à gauche, prêtant attention à ne regarder personne dans les yeux.

C'était la progression mécanique de la mort. Il n'éprouvait aucune joie à massacrer des humains, mais c'était pour sa survie. Il ne pouvait se remettre en question; c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à accepter ces dernières années. La culpabilité écrasante était facilement oubliée s'ils étaient mauvais, comme ceux qu'il traquait habituellement.

La lettre brûlait dans sa poche, lui rappelant constamment sa présence. Il retint son souffle alors qu'il passait près d'un groupe d'humains, leur fragrance n'était pas forte, mais assez pour faire que chaque sens inhumain qu'il possèdait soit sur ses gardes. Il tourna dans la rue, une grimace se formant sur son visage alors que leurs pensées pénétraient dans son esprit.

_« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que **ça**?! »_

Edward eut un sourire en coin, malgrè les circonstances. Il n'était plus considéré comme une personne, même pour leurs faibles yeux humains. L'expression malicieuse de son visage était indubitablement ce qui créait leur idée, mais ils n'étaient pas si loin de la vérité.

Il n'était pas une personne. Il était un monstre.

_Edward Cullen,_

_Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés, et nous souhaiterions t'offrir une place ici encore une fois. Nous comprenons ton hésitation à nous joindre, mais nous pensons que tu possèdes un don qui ne peut être trouvé nulle part ailleurs._

_Tu es la clé de notre succès, Edward. Tu connais les termes du contrat. Nous espèrons que tu reconsidéras la question._

_Aro_

_La garde Volturi._

* * *

Alors, alors, des roses ou des tomates?! =P

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Fanny.**

_Ps: Le second chapitre de Stop, drop and roll! arrive ce week end._

* * *


	8. Le Cadeau du Fantôme

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont sont les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Rating: M

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde!**_

_**Voici la suite tant attendue du Masque! Un grand merci pour vos reviews!**_

_**Désolée pour les fautes, mais je n'ai effectué qu'une relecture, par manque de temps...**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre VII: Le Cadeau du Fantôme**

*

Trois semaines.

19 jours, si on voulait être précis. Cette large période de temps avait passé, et chaque seconde écoulée me laissait encore plus confuse qu'auparavant. L'incident qu'il s'était produit dans les profondeurs du théâtre se jouait encore avec vivacité dans mon esprit, sans oublier aucun détail. Malgrè l'obscurité totale qui m'avait enveloppé cette nuit là, je pouvais me rappeler chaque minuscule détail des passages faits de pierre morne, mais aussi le frisson que j'avais ressenti dans l'immeuble présumé désert et la façon dont les flammes des bougies vacillaient, les silhouettes qui étaient apparues dans les ombres, pièges créés par la lumière.

Mais plus important encore, j'étais capable de me rappeler le visage étonnant de celui qui m'avait entraîné en bas, avec une clareté effrayante.

La nuit où j'étais allée là-bas, je m'étais jurée que cette intervention était stupide et enfantine. Allongée dans mon lit, j'avais été capable de me convaincre à contre-coeur que partir était la meilleure chose à faire; je n'étais pas le prochain Sherlock Holmes -j'étais là pour chanter de mon mieux et rien de plus. J'étais même allée jusqu'à me comparer à celles qui colportaient des rumeurs à propos de ce qui se passait là. J'avais été dégoutée par leurs actions, mais étais-je vraiment différente?

Les répétitions s'étaient transformées en une tâche fastidieuse et presque impossible à accomplir. Je devais me rappeler constamment de regarder droit devant moi et pas dans les coins, refusant de chercher quelque chose qui pouvait très bien être une invention de mon imagination.

Je n'avais pas dévié de mon emploi du temps rigide. J'arrivais, faisais mon travail, et partais immédiatement avec les autres, ne traînant plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent pour fouiner. Si c'était dû à la peur, ou au besoin que je ressentais de me concentrer sur mon travail, je ne savais pas, mais m'en tenir à ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Et pourtant, elle hantait encore une partie de mon esprit, cette minuscule sensation que quelqu'un regardait.

J'étais en train de m'entraîner lentement de ma précédente insanité à quelque chose de relativement vide de sens. Apprendre ce qui se passait quand les répétitions se terminaient et que l'immeuble était désert n'aurait aucun impact dans ma vie, et pourtant, je me concentrais uniquement là-dessus, comme si les réponses changeraient tout.

On nous avait donné une semaine de libre pour les vacances, le spectacle n'était plus que dans trois mois. Renée était plus qu'excitée de me voir, un fait qu'elle avait dit de nombreuses fois, et je me retrouvai rapidement à réserver un billet d'avion pour Jacksonville, mes pensées encore à des milliers de kilomètres du théâtre.

Un son de cloche retentit, et la lumière pour la ceinture s'éteignit. Je levai les bras au-dessus de ma tête alors qu'une voix s'élevait de l'intercom.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons rejoint notre altitude de vol de 11 000 mètres. Vous pouvez maintenant vous déplacer dans l'avion. »

Alors que ma pathétique obscession grandissait, j'avais accumulé trop de livres, imprimé trop de nouveaux articles et noté des observations insignifiantes de choses que j'avais remarquées la journée, et tout ça était rangé avec précaution dans ma malette qui était actuellement posée sur la tablette du siège en face de moi. Mon regard l'effleura avec appréhension, mes doigts se tendirent pour l'attraper, tout en sachant que je ne devais pas.

_'Pourquoi l'ai-je pris avec moi?', _me reprochai-je mentalement, ne me préoccupant pas de savoir combien avoir rassemblé cette montagne d'informations concernant le théâtre était pathétique.

Je connaissais la réponse à ma question. Parce que j'étais trop enfoncée dedans, et qu'il était impossible de l'ignorer. Et puis, le fait que cette personne, terme utilisé à défaut, m'avait entraîné à son domicile était quelque chose que je ne pouvais vraisemblablement oublier. Pour moi, ce n'était pas juste des rumeurs et des histoires fabriquées et répandues durant les pauses entre les mécaniciens et les chanteurs.

C'était réel.

Laissant tomber, je me rapprochai et fis glisser la fermeture éclair. L'avion trembla alors que je fouillai dans le sac, et ma recherche fut récompensée lorsque je sentis la tranche du livre. Je le sortis, étrangement inquiète de mes voisins alors que je le posai sur mes genoux.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis la personne à côté de moi se rapprocher, et un air intéressé se peignit sur son visage.

« Le Royal Palladium, hein? », dit-elle en souriant « Mon préféré. »

J'acquiesçai, mes doigts se promenant sur la couverture. Elle me regarda de nouveau et se pencha vers moi, laissant son journal abandonné sur le siège libre à côté d'elle.

« J'adore l'Histoire », continua-t-elle. « Spécialement quand elle comprend de la vieille architecture comme les théâtres. J'ai étudié un peu celui-ci. »

Quelque chose dans la façon dont elle parlait attira mon attention. « Et avez-vous appris quelque chose à propos des... hum. Des _Fantômes_? », dis-je maladroitement, embarassée. On aurait dit une pré-adolescente.

Elle rit. « Les fantômes? », répéta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Un peu, ici et là. Je ne peux pas dire que j'y ai cru, cependant. »

« Vous êtes née à Seattle, alors? », demandai-je, et elle hocha la tête.

« Née et grandie là-bas. », répondit-elle en riant. « Mes frères et soeurs et moi avions l'habitude de nous amuser en mettant au défi les autres de pénétrer dans le théâtre tard dans la nuit. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Avez-vous... vu quelque chose? »

« Ma plus jeune soeur a dit que oui, une fois, mais je pense qu'elle essayait de nous foutre les chocottes », dit-elle dans un minuscule sourire. « Elle essayait toujours de nous pièger. »

« Qu'a-t-elle dit avoir vu? », demandai-je, essayant de ne montrer qu'une simple curiosité.

La femme rit, bien que le son trembla. « Quelque chose à propos d'un homme qui semblait marcher vers la mort. »

Je me figeai, alors que des flashs de son visage bouleversé et hanté apparaissaient dans mon esprit. Les cernes sombres, la paleur cadavérique de sa peau, l'expression sans vie qu'il arborait. Je n'étais pas le seule à l'avoir rencontré.

Je n'étais pas folle.

« C'est étrange, je sais », dit la femme alors que j'étais toujours silencieuse. « Mais elle refuse toujours d'admettre qu'elle a menti. »

« Bizarre », murmurai-je avec distance, pas satisfaite du tout. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pensivement avant de me regarder.

« Et bien, il est sympa d'imaginer », dit-elle en se rasseyant confortablement dans son siège. « Appréciez votre livre. »

Une somme encore plus confuse d'information venait de s'ajouter à la pile que j'avais construite avant que nous commençions à parler. Je pris ce moment pour ouvrir le livre à la première page, complètement absorbée par le texte. Les heures suivantes furent passées en silence, et la moitié du livre avait été lue quand le train d'atterrissage toucha le sol de Floride. Je soupirai, me moquant presque de moi alors que je réalisai combien ça me rendait nerveuse de ne pas pouvoir vivre dans ce mystère pendant toute une semaine.

J'étais tout à fait consciente de mon pathétisme, mais rester sur cette pensée était pire. Connaissant Renée qui ne ferait que poser des questions, je rangeai tout dans mon sac, et me frayai un passage dans la foule en cherchant ma mère, que j'apercevais présentemment en train de sautiller dans l'anticipation de mon arrivée.

« Bella, je jurerai que tu as encore grandi », hurla-t-elle, son excitation habituelle présente dans sa voix alors qu'elle nouait son bras autour du mien.

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois que je te vois », dis-je, ne payant qu'une attention relative à ses commentaires dispersés alors que nous sortions de l'aéroport, prenant mes bagages en passant. Sa Honda Civic en piteux état qu'elle avait depuis que j'étais en primaire était garée, et nous roulâmes rapidement dans les rues de Jacksonville jusqu'à la maison.

Phil avait pris un jour de congé pour m'accueillir, un sourire inconfortable plaqué sur son visage alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, flânant sous le porche quand j'escaladai les marches, combattant avec mes sacs encombrants.

« Heureux de te voir, Bells », marmonna-t-il, encore clairement rebuté à l'idée d'avoir une belle-fille après toutes ces années. Je me forçai à sourire, lui donnant une étreinte aussi convaincante que je le pus avant de m'excuser, écoutant Renée babiller alors que je hissai la valise sur le lit.

« Nous sommes si heureux que tu sois là, Bells », intervint-elle, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « Nous étions inquiets que tu ne puisses pas venir ici cette année, à cause de ton... travail. »

Son dégoût était clair; elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi j'avais volé de ville en ville pour chanter, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais jamais espèré d'elle.

« T'exploitent-ils? », demanda-t-elle, ne s'arrêtant pas pour écouter ma réponse. « Tu sembles trop fatiguée. Mal nourrie. Tu manges? »

Je secouai la tête à sa façon de papilloner. « Oui, Renée », soupirai-je en tirant sur la poignée du tiroir, et je ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'il était rempli de bibelots et d'objets qu'elle avait accumulés pendant toutes ces années de nombreux hobby. Je fis glisser la moitié d'un côté, faisant de la place pour mes vêtements alors que je continais d'écouter ses marmonnements.

« Est-ce qu'il pleut toujours autant à Seattle? » Elle fronça les sourcils quand j'acquiesçai. « Savais-tu que cette ville possède le taux de suicides le plus élevé du _pays_? »

Je réprimai un soupir. « Tu l'as dit une fois ou deux. »

Son désaprouvement flottait dans l'air, me faisant me sentir mal à l'aise alors que je m'occupais à ranger la chambre. Après avoir lâché quelques allusions plus ou moins subtiles, Renée se releva, et me fit un faible sourire.

« Tu es installée. Je vais préparer le dîner... », dit-elle sur la défense et je ris en l'enlaçant.

« Ne te sens pas obligée », la taquinai-je. « Je suis plus qu'heureuse avec une pizza. »

Elle secoua la tête catégoriquement. « Non. Je suis allée à ce cours de cuisine. Je vais préparer du poulet au parmesan pour toi. »

Je me demandais justement quel était son dernier hobby. J'hochai simplement la tête; sachant qu'il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Je m'asseyerai et jouerai le rôle de la fille encourageante, forçant quoi qu'elle poserait en face de moi à descendre le long de ma gorge et priant que la maison ne brûle pas. Elle embrassa le sommet de mon front, murmurant quelque chose comme combien elle était heureuse avant de sortir de la chambre.

Ne me faisant pas assez confiance pour rester seule avec mes pensées, j'allais errer dans le salon spacieux. Un sapin de Noël tordu avait été déposé dans le coin, et des cadeaux mal emballés étaient empilés dessous. Une guirlande de lumières l'enroulait, beaucoup d'ampoules avaient rendu l'âme, d'autres manquaient. Diverses décorations croulaient sous les fines branches; beaucoup provenant de voyages que nous avions faits. J'en effleurai un, qu'elle avait acheté lors de nos aventures au Grand Canyon, prêtant attention à ne pas le laisser tomber quand j'entendis le tintement de casseroles provenant de la cuisine.

« Maman? », appelai-je, hésitante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », dit-elle en passant sa tête par la porte. « Tout est sous contrôle. »

Je secouai la tête, un rire traversa mon corps alors que je jetai un oeil dans la cuisine. Je savais que Renée souffrait du fait que je trouvais difficilement le temps de venir la voir, sachant mon travail, et ça lui semblait tout nouveau. Mes photos d'école étaient posées sur le manteau de la cheminée, de nombreux projets d'art plastique que j'avais créés étaient affichés sur le mur dans des cadres ou étaient collés sur la table comme de vieilles bougies .Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats au gribouillage qu'était une peinture pleine de traces de doigt que j'avais faite pour ma mère avant Thanksgiving en CE2, mon nom signé brutalement dans le coin. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait seulement pensé à l'afficher, mais bon, elle n'avais jamais été très orthodoxe.

« C'est le dessin préféré de ta mère », dit Phil derrière moi. « Elle s'est assurée qu'il soit là où tout le monde pouvait le voir. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, mon visage rougissant à cette déclaration. « Pourquoi? », demandai-je, en lui jetant un regard noir. Les traits de crayon s'étaient effacés et brouillés avec le temps, les lignes de contour étaient tordues, rendant la dinde défigurée.

Il ignora ma question directe. « Elle est fière de toi, Bella. Nous sommes heureux de te voir pendant quelques jours. »

Il pressa mon épaule naturellement alors que la culpabilité me submergeait. Plus de tintements retentirent dans la cuisine alors que je restai figée et Phil rit, me pointa du menton.

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux de l'aider », dit-il, une étrange tendresse dans sa voix que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Elle ne fit que s'accroître quand nous pénétrâmes dans le désordre que Renée avait créé, son amour flagrant se mêlant avec son amusement alors qu'il bougeait pour l'assister.

Le dîner fut silencieux, Renée parlant surtout de ce que j'avais manqué quand j'étais à Seattle. Je hochai la tête aux bons moments, machonnant lentement, mon esprit à des milliers de kilomètres. J'étais sûre que Renée avait remarqué, mais elle ne dit rien alors que je l'aidais à débarasser la table, et je m'éloignai rapidement, prétextant la fatigue.

Je fermai la porte de ma chambre, me concentrant immédiatement sur les livres à propos de l'histoire du théâtre qui étaient étalés au milieu de mon lit. Je me perchai sur le bord, leur jetai un regard noir.

« Oh Dieu », grommelai-je, refermant le livre aussi fort que je le pus et le lançai à travers la chambre avant de m'écrouler sur le lit, découragée.

« Je dois arrêter », marmonnai-je, le regard fixé sur le plafond. « Ce n'est pas sain. »

Je roulai sur le côté, me battant avec la fermeture éclair de ma malette, m'assurant qu'elle était fermée avant de me remettre sur mes pieds, lui jetant un regard en coin.

« Fini avec toi pour la semaine », grognai-je en fourrant le sac sous le lit. « La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est de me fourrer dans quelque chose comme ça avec Renée alentour. »

Mais ce que j'avais manqué de remarquer était une enveloppe qui semblait avoir glissé du livre, et qui maintenant reposait sur le sol. Je la ramassai précautionneusement, mes yeux s'écarquillant de confusion alors que j'attrapai la seule feuille qui était dedans.

*

_Tu n'écoutes jamais, n'est-ce pas?_

_Ton intervention fera plus de mal que de bien._

*

Je la retournai rapidement entre mes doigts, mais il n'y avait rien au verso. Seulement deux mots, mais malgrè la seule phrase cryptée, je savais de qui elle provenait. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Je la lâchai comme si elle m'avait brûlé, la regardant voleter jusqu'au sol encore une fois. Essayant de rester calme, je la balançai sous le lit avec le reste de mes bagages, mon coeur battant la chamade.

J'allais devenir folle.

-

-

« Joyeux Noël, Bella! », dit Renée alors que je pénétrai dans le salon le matin du 25, à moitié endormie. Elle ressemblait à une gamine de cinq ans qui croyait toujours au Père Noël, un sourire lumineux sur son visage et ses yeux étincelant d'excitation.

Je m'assis sur une chaise libre, glissant mes jambes sous mes cuisses alors que ma mère poussait un petit paquet de cadeaux sur le sol devant moi. Je réprimai un baillement, acceptant avec gratitude la tasse que Phil me tendait avant de prendre un des paquets emballés, le plaçant sur mes genoux.

« Vous n'aviez pas à faire tout ça », dis-je, mentionnant le surplus de décorations.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu sais comment je suis », dit-elle en riant. « Maintenant, ouvre-le. »

Je déchirai le papier et les rubans de chaque cadeau, trouvant la réponse appropriée après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à chacun. Il y avait surtout des objets inutiles dont je n'aurais pas besoin, bien que c'était surement le but de Renée. Mais durant le temps où j'ouvrais la pile de cadeaux qu'elle m'avait donné, il y en avait encore un qui n'était adressé ni à Phil, ni à Renée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? », demanda-t-elle, en le secouant fort. Je grimaçai en entendant l'objet rouler dedans. Elle le retourna, un creux se forma alors sur son front. « C'est pour Bella. »

J'haussai un sourcil, le pris dans mes mains. Le ruban rouge sang tomba sur le sol alors que je le détachai, le papier disparut et révéla une simple boîte. Avec précaution, je l'ouvris, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et un hoquet s'échappa de ma gorge quand j'aperçus son contenu.

Mes doigts couraient sur le bord de la boîte à musique délicatement. Je la retournai entre mes doigts, l'examinant avec attention avant de soulever le couvercle. La mélodie familière et hantée de la composition emplit l'air, me laissant à la fois confuse et estomaquée.

De qui était-ce? Quelqu'un du théâtre, sans aucun doute. Mais pourquoi?

« C'est magnifique », dit Renée, sa voix mêlée d'autant de perplexité que la mienne.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot, incapable de répondre.

« Et tu ne sais pas qui te l'a offert? »

Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur la surface, mais il n'y a avait aucune inscription. Pas de note. Pas d'inidication sur qui l'avait déposé ici. Je secouai la tête, ne comprenant pas. J'étais encore plus confuse que je ne l'étais avant d'ouvrir le paquet.

Un étrange sentiment envahit mon estomac alors que ses mots retentissaient dans mon esprit, me faisant frisonner.

_Le Fantôme regarde._

*~*

Le matin où je rentrais à la maison, et où je devais retourner au travail fut plus brutal que je ne l'aurais cru. J'avais roulé hors de mon lit, à moitié endormie, ouvrant mes yeux juste assez pour m'habiller et trébucher partout dans l'espoir de me préparer un petit-déjeuner avant de sortir en trombe, une chaussure délacée et mes cheveux encore humides de ma douche. J'avais couru dans la rue, attrapé le bus qui me menait directement au théâtre, et émergé dans les loges avec quinze mintues de retard. J'ignorai les regards noirs des autres alors que je déposai mes affaires, essayant de réguler mon souffle

J'étais à peine concentrée alors que je prenais ma place sur la scène. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et après quelques minutes de fausses notes, de mauvais rythme et de décalage, la patience du metteur en scène se brisa.

« Isabella. »

Je grimaçai, exhalai lentement avant de relever la tête. « Oui? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fascine tant au plafond? », se moqua-t-il. Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue, mon visage rouge.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

Son visage vira au rouge. « Prêter attention, ou rentrez chez vous. Je ne suis pas une garderie -nous essayons de faire notre travail, et si vous ne voulez pas participer, partez. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, restai silencieuse. Sa colère s'intensifia alors qu'il attendait sa réponse.

« Et bien? »

Je soupirai, regardai le sol. « Ce n'est rien », murmurai-je. « Puis-je recommencer du début? »

Il acquiesça, fit un geste de la main dans ma direction comme si je l'épuisais. « Prêtez attention », cracha-t-il, en me toisant. « Je ne tolère pas les rêveries. »

J'hochai la tête à l'avertissement, mais le son d'un rire mordant et lointain ne m'échappa pas.

*~*

« Dis-moi », dit Angela alors que je pénétrai dans la loge tôt un matin, encore endormie. « Que penses-_tu_ des rumeurs? »

Je relevai brusquement la tête, ma fatigue immense preuve des trois heures de sommeil que j'avais eues la nuit dernière. « Les rumeurs? », répétai-je, groggy, m'apprêtant à préparer la longue journée qui commençait.

« Ils disent que le soi-disant compositeur laisse des messages au metteur en scène », dit-elle, l'amusement mêlé dans sa voix. « Ca agite tout le monde. »

Réfréner ma curiosité fut plus difficile que je l'aurais imaginé. « Ah ouais? », dis-je d'un ton neutre, feignant l'indifférence alors que m'occupais à déboucher ma bouteille d'eau et faisais tourner le bouchon entre mes doigts.

« Hummm », marmonna-t-elle. « Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qui se dit. »

J'haussai un sourcil. « Brandon partage vraiment cette information? », dis-je avec scepticisme, devenant mal à l'aise quand je vis que deux jeunes danseuses se tenaient près de nous, leurs expressions étaient un mélange d'ébahissement et d'hésitation alors qu'ils me regardaient fixement.

« Et bien, non », clarifia-t-elle. « Mais ça ne veut rien dire. »

Je soupirai. « Eclaire-moi alors. »

Je pouvais entendre les chuchotements autour de moi, proches, et le sentiment familier, inconfortable d'être guignée comme au lycée m'envahit. Je me rapprochai, ma faible façade se brisa.

« Il semble que notre Fantôme présumé n'ait pas été très fan de la façon dont tu as été traitée l'autre jour », dit-elle dans un chuchotement rauque. « Il a remis Brandon à sa place. »

Je pouvais sentir mon visage chauffer à ses mots. « Qu'a-t-il dit? », demandai-je, essayant de garder la panique pour plus tard.

Un creux se forma sur son front, les coins de ses lèvres tombèrent. « Crois-tu aux fantômes, Bella? »

Je me forçai à rire, le corps figé. « Non », répondis-je trop rapidement. « Je ne crois pas aux fantômes. » J'essayai de rire de nouveau, de chasser la tension, mais échouai. Ses mots avaient effleuré une corde trop sensible en moi.

Son ébahissement était proéminent, mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin. « Je dois te prévenir, les autres trouvent un peu étrange qu'il te défende », dit-elle, le regard dur.

Je grognai doucement. « J'en suis sûre », dis-je, ma tête se tournant automatiquement dans les coins sombres où je n'étais jamais allée. « Et ils parlent. » C'était une déclaration, pas une question.

Elle sembla compatissante. « Juste quelques uns », m'apaisa-t-elle. « Et pas assez pour commencer quelque chose. Tu sais comment ils marchent. Ils trouvent ça juste... bizarre. »

« Moi aussi », marmonnai-je, mes chaussures laissant des traces alors que je frappai le sol répétitivement.

« Mais... comment? », l'entendis-je dire à voix basse, de la curiosité véritable s'infiltrant dans son ton alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Je lui lançai un regard presque amusé.

« Intéressée? », la taquinai-je en essayant d'allèger l'atmosphère. Les chuchotements étaient toujours là, mais je refusais de leur accorder du temps.

« Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout », confessa-t-elle.

« Moi non plus », lui dis-je avec franchise. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe -pas plus que vous tous. »

C'était seulement un demi-mensonge. Savais-je qui il était? Oui. Mais néanmoins, pourquoi avait-il choisi d'interférer et de s'investir dans mes affaires était au delà de ma compréhension. Elle choisit ce moment pour me laisser seule, marmonnant une excuse avant de sortir rapidement. Je soupirai, respirai autant que je pus avant de pénétrer sur la scène, toutes les paires de yeux fixées sur moi; incluant celles d'un très énervé Mr Brandon.

Il éclaircit sa voix maladroitement. « Bien, commençons », marmonna-t-il, évitant tout du regard sauf le sol. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que je m'approchai, tout le monde anormalement silencieux.

Mes yeux se fixèrent involontairement vers les hauteurs avant que je ne puisse m'arrêter. Je soupirai, posai la partition en face de moi avant de commencer à chanter, me demandant ce qu'il avait dit exactement à Mr Brandon.

*~*

_E.A Cullen_

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'embêtais à regarder les répétitions. La voix agaçante du metteur en scène me tapait sur les nerfs et le pas léthargique qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer était suffisant pour anihiler ma patience. Si ça ne dépendait que de moi, il serait parti. Rassemblé ses affaires et jeté de _mon_ théâtre avant qu'il ne détruise encore plus sa réputation.

Et pourtant, je regardai toujours de mon perchoir, les ombres créées par les angles obtus de la loge suffisants pour me cacher des yeux scrutateurs, surtout ceux d'Isabella. La regarder essayer de restreindre ses coups d'oeil curieux avait été amusant au début, mais le besoin constant de m'assurer que j'étais complètement dissimulé était devenu rapidement fatiguant.

« Encore », éclata l'homme rondouillard, mais après avoir tourné sa tête de mon côté, son expression devint suspicieuse et il marmonna un 's'il vous plaît' avant de faire le tour de la scène, une grimace sur son visage alors qu'il se rappelait indubitablement sa précédente punition.

Un sourire éclatant traversa mon visage. Bien que le traîner dans la poussière n'avait pas été la façon la plus _discrète_ de changer son attitude, elle avait clairement été efficace. Je pouvais le voir trembler, ses mains secouées de peur alors qu'il agrippait sa pochette plus fort que d'habitude. Son regard était fixé intensemment sur la scène devant lui.

Ses mouvement étaient militaires dans leur précision, ses yeux perçants repèraient tout. Son regard balayait la pièce alors qu'elle étirait son dos, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur son visage alors que l'homme insolent crachait d'autres ordres. Je pouvais entendre le chuchotement de son souffle alors qu'elle marmonnait quelque chose pour elle même et elle bougea légèrement, tendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en réprimant une baillement.

Je me retrouvai fasciné d'une façon embarassante par tout ce qu'elle faisait, bien que c'était dangereux. Montrer autre chose que de l'indifférence était interdit; je n'avais pas le droit.

Le son doux de l'orchestre résonna, les notes graves se mêlant dans la composition que j'avais créé ce qu'il semblait des millénaires plus tôt. Je m'autorisai à fermer les yeux, la mélodie aigre-douce et l'accompagnement hanté me submergeaient, mais c'était sa voix claire, maîtrisée et pleine d'émotions qui me secoua tout entier. Je n'avais jamais entendu une aussi belle voix venant d'une simple humaine, et elle m'inquiètait autant que je la respectais.

Sa voix m'appelait presque aussi fort que son sang le faisait. Je la convoitais, et à chaque fois que je l'entendais, elle m'ébranlait. Elle m'inspirait, et me touchait d'une façon que je pensais impossible. Son sang chantait pour moi, mais sa voix... elle était inimaginable.

La semaine de congé qu'on leur avait donnée pour les vacances avait été une forme de torture. J'étais resté dans le théâtre silencieux, masochiste, et le manque de sa voix et de musique avait été douloureux. Je ne m'étais jamais préoccupé de Noël, ni des vacances, et quand ils étaient partis l'année dernière, j'avais à peine remarqué. Mais c'était différent.

Laisser la boîte à musique avait été impulsif. C'était dangereux, moi laissant un autre indice qui la mènerait directement à nous, mais je n'avais pu la reprendre. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu même.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle faisait face aux dangers qui peuplaient ce théâtre d'un façon qui aurait pu être décrite comme admirable. Lui laisser le cadeau avait semblé irréfléchi, et pourtant, il semblait nécessaire en même temps.

Mais elle savait. Je ne pouvais plus tout relier à des coincidences maintenant -elle m'avait vu, elle savait, et elle n'était pas près de laisser tomber.

La répétition continuait, une chanson se mélangeant à une autre pendant des heures. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour étouffer le bruit des pensées fatiguantes du metteur en scène et ses hurlements. Isabella continuait de chanter, image de la perfection, et après un moment, son regard cessa de dériver vers les hauteurs. Elle était entièrement concentrée sur la musique, toutes ses pensées sur le théâtre et moi semblaient oubliées.

Je grognai encore une fois. Elle était beaucoup trop curieuse pour son bien, et la note que j'avais laissée dans son livre ne l'avait pas détourné de cette curiosité dévorante. Elle refusait de prendre en compte mon avertissement, et bien qu'il avait pu réveillé sa soif de savoir, il ne l'avait pas satisfait du tout.

Je repensai au moment où je l'avais emmené dans les sous-sols du théâtre. Je l'avais sans aucun doute embrouillé, la guidant seulement pour l'emmêler encore plus, mais je ne pouvais la blâmer.

Je soupirai. J'étais dans une sombre impasse. Il m'était impossible de bouger sans être pris, et ça m'inquiètait plus que le besoin renversant que j'avais de son sang et de sa voix.

« Edward. »

Ma poitrine se contracta. J'agrippai le rambarde en face de moi violemment, et le bois peint craqua sous la force.

« Alice », dis-je après un moment, d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Je pouvais entendre ses pas alors qu'elle tournait autour de moi, son regard brûlant ma nuque. « Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu », dit-elle calmement. « Comment vas-tu? »

Mes yeux restaient fixés sur Isabella. « J'ai été mieux. », dis-je en retenant mon souffle alors qu'Isabella bougeait, son odeur flottant autour de moi.

Elle resta silencieuse, bien que ses pensées toutes tournées vers la fille la trahirent en un instant.

« Qu'as-tu fait? », grognai-je, ma patience se brisant comme une brindille sous un poids. Je n'avais pas l'humeur adéquate pour papoter allégrement à propos de choses dont je me fichais. Alice ne se démonta pas, son expression parfaitement indifférente alors qu'elle haussait les épaules, tout en dansant autour de moi.

« Ca te dérangerait de partager ce à quoi tu fais référence? », dit-elle légèrement, comme si nous discutions de la météo et non de quelque chose qui pouvait réduire en lambeaux tout ce pour quoi je vivais, et me détruire.

Mes yeux se plissèrent involontairement, un grognement prit naissance dans ma gorge. « Ne fais pas ça », gémis-je, m'agenouillant en signe de défense. Comme un prédateur.

« Faire quoi? », demanda-t-elle encore, sa position mimétisant maintenant la mienne, bien que sa posture avait un aspect amusé. Comme si elle se moquait de moi.

« N'as-tu pas pensé pendant une seconde à donner cette fille en pâture aux loups?! », ricanai-je, ma colère grandissant dangereusement.

Son nez se plissa de dégout. « Je ne le ferai jamais », répondit-elle. « Pas aux loups. »

« Alice », dis-je sèchement. « Pourquoi me fais-tu ça? »

Même un parfait étranger aurait détecté la douleur profonde dans mon ton. Alice abandonna immédiatement, sa tête tomba en signe de défaite alors qu'elle soupirait bruyamment.

« Edward, tout arrive pour une raison », commença-t-elle, me rendant encore plus furieux. Je n'étais pas un enfant, et elle n'était pas médium. Elle n'avait aucune façon de savoir quel but tout ceci avait.

« Tu es en train de me dire que cette fille est venue dans mon théâtre pour autre chose que chanter? », demandai-je mollement, incertain s'il fallait rire ou hurler à son hochement de tête.

« Elle sait, Edward », murmura Alice. « Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point, et je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle ira, mais elle sait. »

Je me figeai, mes yeux s'écarquillant légèrement. « Comment? »

« Je ne sais pas » , dit-elle, son ton tout aussi bas. « Elle est différente. Elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres filles d'ici. »

Je reniflai à sa déclaration.

« Tu dois être prudent, Edward », dit Alice. « Je l'apprécie, mais si elle en découvre trop et que les Volturi l'apprennent... » Sa voix s'éteignit sur le présage sinistre qu'elle tut. J'acquiesçai solennellement.

« Que dois-je faire avec elle? » Je grimaçai à combien ma voix semblait faible. Je n'étais pas habitué à ça; une centaine de millier de personne étaient entrés et sortis du théâtre depuis que j'étais ici, et aucune ne m'avait affecté comme elle le faisait. C'était troublant, mon estomac se nouait, un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis un siècle.

Elle soupira, ses yeux dorés brillant dans l'obscurité. « Je ne sais pas si tu peux faire quelque chose. »

Sa réponse me frustra plus que je ne pus le comprendre. Je détestais me sentir insignifiant et faible. Cette fille inconnue avait le pouvoir de faire osciller une centaine d'années de secrets et nous étions à l'évidence incapables de la stopper.

« Carlisle ne va pas aimer ça », murmurai-je, ignorant l'inspiration difficile d'Alice quand je le mentionnais.

« Carlisle doit savoir », dit-elle fermement, intraitable dans sa décision.

Je grognai doucement. « Je sais. »

La situation était précaire, en équilibre sur un fil. Son prochain mouvement pouvait être très possiblement celui qui détruirait tout ce que nous avions entrepris pour dissimuler notre existence, et aucun de nous ne savait. Son indécision était suffisante pour brouiller les visions d'Alice, et peu importe combien j'essayais, le mur solide était toujours en place, m'empêchant d'entendre chacune de ses pensées. Nous étions aveugles.

« Je vais te laisser tranquille », murmura-t-elle en plaçant une main sur mon épaule. « Prends soin de toi, Edward. »

J'hochai la tête, ses pensées envahissant mon esprit alors qu'elle disparaissait. Je soupirai en vue de la conversation irrévocable avec Carlisle. Les lumières de la scène faiblirent lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'éteignent ensemble, laissant la pièce dans une obscurité silencieuse. Je me relevai, mon dos pressé contre le bois brisé des chevrons, alors que les quelques employés sortaient, me laissant dans ma complète solitude.

Je soupirai, m'autorisai à fermer les yeux quand la fragrance surpuissante de son sang me frappa par vagues et que sa voix chantait dans mes oreilles encore et encore. Il n'y a avait aucun échappatoire.

Elle était partout.

Je laissai échapper le gémissement frustré qui était né dans ma gorge, le son résonnant dans le hall vide. Elle était à des kilomètres, et pourtant, je pouvais encore ressentir sa présence.

Elle était là.

Je tournai sur mes talons, l'obscurité envahissant la pièce alors que je fermai brutalement les rideaux et dévalai les escaliers. Le couloir était plongé dans un silence complet alors que je glissai dans le noir, le son presque aussi doux que la musique qu'elle créait.

C'est tout ce qu'il y a. C'est tout ce qu'il devait y avoir.

Le Silence.

* * *

_**Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une review... Je me suis vraiment dépéchée pour traduire ce chapitre en un week-end alors pensez à moi...**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu.**_

_**Fanny.**_


	9. Le Mouvement du Fantôme

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont sont les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Rating: M

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

_Bonne lecture! On se voit à la fin._

* * *

**Chapitre VIII: Le Mouvement du Fantôme**

*

_Volterra, Italie._

La place était anormalement silencieuse. Il était l'usage de trouver une foule bruyante et bigarrée près de l'imposante fontaine, prenant en photo les édifices de pierre qui les entouraient, riant avec insouciance.

S'amusant. Ils étaient complètement et étrangement inconscients de ce qui se jouait sous les rues pavées dans lesquelles ils dansaient.

Deux silhouettes vêtues de longs manteaux sombres surgirent d'une ruelle sombre, têtes baissées et mains croisées fermement dans leur dos. Ils restèrent silencieux alors qu'ils marchaient dans le passage désert, et la lourde cloche de la tour de l'horloge émit un tintement sinistre. Le son résonna puissamment, mais personne ne compta combien de fois. Le temps semblait pourtant être leur essence même, mais ils étaient complètement à l'aise; calmes, froids, et imperturbables alors qu'ils allaient remplir leur mission. Leur expression avait changé en une sorte de jubilation étrange; le sourire sarcastique était le miroir de celui du voisin, et leurs pensées étaient synchronisées: ils songeaient à l'accueil de leur nouvelle. Une fois qu'elle serait délivrée, le but pourrait être atteint, et la vie pourrait continuer comme ils la connaissaient.

C'était simple. Détruire Edward Cullen.

La cruauté grandit encore sur le visage de l'un des hommes alors qu'il ouvrait la lourde porte de bois, du Latin était inscrit au-dessus d'elle. Il avait attendu pendant plus d'un siècle pour entendre enfin la possibilité de la mort d'Edward Cullen, et vite, la sentence définitive serait bien plus agréable à entendre que la musique que le pathétique vampire composait avec tant de passion.

Il sentit une main se poser légèrement sur son épaule, suivie par le son d'un ricanement vide de la moindre émotion. L'homme à qui appartenait la main semblait décrépi et fragile, mais l'éclat dur de ses yeux indiquait à Felix qu'il n'était pas de ceux dont on s'attirait les foudres.

"Tu as trop d'espoir", murmura-t-il avec humour. Felix retint un grognement, il se tenait droit, dans une posture rigide, alors que sa fureur refluait lentement.

"Vraiment?", demanda-t-il rhétoriquement, en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Aro enleva sa main de son épaule et Felix ne prit pas la peine de cacher ce qu'il avait vu et appris, Aro avait déjà tout vu en le touchant.

"Tu t'attends à ce qu'Edward Cullen bouge un pion qu'il pourrait très bien choisir de ne pas déplacer", dit Aro, sa sagesse apparaissant très clairement. Felix savait qu'il avait raison, un fait qui l'agaçait toujours.

"Il a déjà décidé de jouer", murmura Felix. "Il va risquer son pion, il n'a pas assez d'importance pour qu'il s'en préoccupe réellement."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il a un certain degré d'attachement pour cette fille?", demanda Aro, surpris.

Felix fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Non." L'unique mot sortit de ses lèvres avec confiance. Aro ricana encore, son visage pâle était presque translucide alors qu'il traversait la pièce vide. L'autre homme avait disparu, laissant seul son compagnon.

"Que proposes-tu de faire?", demanda Aro en entrelaçant ses doigts entre eux. "Nous ne pouvons rester sourds à la situation, mais nous ne pouvons certainement pas être surs qu'il fera pire."

"Mais il le fera!" La patience de Félix se brisa, et il était sûr de sa déclaration. "C'est inévitable. Il est trop attiré par elle."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il ait le self-control nécessaire pour se contenir?" C'était une question, bien qu'Aro connaisse déjà la réponse. "Après toute la retenue qu'il a montrée jusqu'à maintenant?"

Felix s'étouffa. "J'appellerai ça difficilement de la retenue. "

Aro était clairement en désaccord avec lui. "Carlisle dit qu'il n'a pas failli depuis des années", dit-il naturellement.

"Failli?" Le dégoût était audible. "Nous appelons maintenant le fait de suivre notre instinct _faillir_?" Ses lèvres se retroussèrent surs ses dents alors qu'il ravalait sa pique.

Aro plaça une main sur son épaule, et son toucher fantomatique l'autorisa à accéder à chaque souvenir, chaque pensée, chaque désir. Félix frissonna, se contorsionna pour voir l'expression qu'Aro affichait, mais il le lui donna aucune indication sur ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit.

Il mourait de soif, ce qui amplifiait l'intensité de ce qu'il désirait. Mais Aro resta ferme dans sa décision, lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de retourner de sa démarche flottante sur son trône. "Nous ne ferons rien tant que notre intervention ne sera pas requise."

Les navires de Felix frémirent, mais sa tête se baissa avec réticence à l'ordre. "Oui, maître."

"Je te renverrai en Amérique pour évaluer son état en temps voulu." Il parlait doucement, comme s'il s'assurait que Felix retienne bien l'information. "Mais jusque là, je ne veux entendre parler d'aucune interférence."

Une réponse verbale n'était pas nécessaire. Felix fit volte-face, son long manteau s'enroulant autour de ses jambes alors qu'il pesait contre la lourde porte. Il passa la grille qui menait aux souterrains, le métal tintant était le seul son provenant de la place toujours déserte.

Il rit. Edward Cullen faillirait, comme Aro l'avait dit avec tant d'éloquence, et Felix serait le premier à le savoir.

*~*

_Bella_

Les gens gèrent le stress de différentes façons. Moi, cependant, je n'avais aucune manière spécifique de me débarrasser du poids grandissant dans mon estomac. Je pouvais déjà entendre des murmures étouffés venant de la salle, les spectateurs de plus en plus nombreux s'asseyaient et attendaient impatiemment que le spectacle commence. Mes mains tremblaient quand je pris une gorgée d'eau, incapable de me concentrer. Je pouvais à peine me rappeler des mots que j'allais chanter dans moins d'une heure.

"Comment te sens-tu?", demanda Angela, qui ricana à la grimace que je lui fis en réponse. "Excitée, hein?"

Mon regard se dirigea involontairement vers les couloirs sombres et les recoins poussiéreux, et mon estomac fit un looping. J'étais sûre qu'_il_ était quelque part par ici; mais je ne savais pas où. Je pouvais le sentir.

"Tout ira bien", dit-elle en me tendant la moitié d'une barre énergétique. Je l'avalai rapidement, reconnaissante, mais elle n'aida pas à dénouer le sac de nœuds qu'était devenu mon ventre.

"Merci", marmonnai-je à contrecœur, mes yeux se fermant involontairement alors que je me préparai à me concentrer. Les mélodies hantées couraient dans mon esprit, flottant et s'échappant, elles étaient partout autour de moi. Rien ne semblait confus, et pourtant, quelque chose ne m'allait pas. J'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas prête, malgré des mois de préparation et de répétition. Je pensais que quelque chose allait s'effondrer et brûler à la dernière minute, laissant toute la pièce en flammes.

"Je dois y aller, mais bonne chance. Tu es plus que prête." Elle pressa mon épaule. "Et... ne te préoccupe pas des gens qui regardent. Concentre-toi seulement sur la musique.

L'avertissement sous-jacent était plus que clair. J'acquiesçai rapidement, distraite pendant un instant alors qu'elle s'en allait, sa propre tête levée au ciel, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Puis elle disparut. Ma nervosité revint alors que la solitude me noyait, et je m'asseyais sur une chaise délabrée, attendant mon entrée en scène.

J'autorisai mes yeux à se fermer alors que j'écoutais attentivement la musique que l'orchestre jouait parfaitement, l'apaisement familier me submergea. Le temps passa rapidement, le programme avançant sans faille, et puis un Monsieur Brandon démonté tapa sur mon épaule.

"Es-tu sûre d'être prête?", demanda-t-il nerveusement, en tortillant ses mains. Il ne fallait pas être brillant pour réaliser qu'il était moins que confiant à l'idée que c'était ma première représentation.

"Sûre", dis-je, semblant bien plus confiante que je l'étais vraiment. Ca sembla le calmer momentanément avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils, toujours clairement marqué par le mystérieux rappel à l'ordre qu'il avait reçu de la part du Fantôme présumé un mois plus tôt.

_Edward._

"Ne manque pas ton entrée", termina-t-il en me jetant un regard sévère avant de se retirer en coulisses. Je grognai, autorisai ma tête à tomber dans mes mains d'une façon qui n'abimerait pas mon maquillage sans défaut, et attendis, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était à la fois bienvenu et terrifiant.

Etre seule commençait à être insupportable alors que je continuai d'attendre. On m'avait prévenu que j'avais encore quinze minutes avant d'y aller, mais un bruissement familier brisa ma concentration. Ce n'était pas plus qu'un simple chuchotement, les mots s'entremêlaient entre eux. J'essayai de déchiffrer ce qui était dit, avant de me convaincre que c'était simplement un tour de mon imagination. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il était clair que quelqu'un me parlait. Je pouvais entendre mon prénom s'échappa avec langueur des lèvres de quelqu'un, une pointe d'accent était audible.

"_Isabella._"

C'était comme si on testait la façon dont mon nom sonnait à voix haute; curieux, mais pas complètement innocent.

Je me levai, détendant mes muscles et lissant les plis de ma robe. Mes oreilles était grandes ouvertes alors que j'essayais de faire le moins de mouvements possibles, me demandant si c'était Edward.

"Edward?", appelai-je après un moment, me sentant plus que stupide après l'avoir dit à voix haute. Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions des amis proches, ou même des connaissances.

Ce rire hanté et inconsistant emplit l'air comme une réponse à ma question informulée. Je frissonnai, et la chair de poule envahit ma peau alors que je le cherchais, mais il n'était nulle part. Pas même un aperçu de ses yeux or était visible dans la pièce très éclairée.

"_Bonne chance."_

Le sentiment, bien que semblant sans fondement, de fierté me noya. Je ne savais pas si cela signifiait qu'il pensait que je m'en tirerai ce soir, ou qu'il agissait par politesse, bien que ça ne semble pas possible. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de chaleureux, s'embarrasser de formalités lui était probablement étranger.

J'errai, me demandant si je pouvais au moins le voir avant de chanter, mais Monsieur Brandon fit irruption dans la pièce, trépignant, avant que je ne puisse passer la porte de la loge.

"Bon sang, où étais-tu?", demanda-t-il, comme si j'avais couru jusqu'à dehors avant de revenir. J'haussai les épaules, indiquai du doigt la chaise que j'avais occupée pendant une heure.

"Là."

Il grogna à mon sarcasme. "Tu as deux minutes. Sors d'ici."

Je ravalai les papillons dans mon estomac. "Bien", dis-je doucement, ne me laissant pas la chance de m'enfuir en le suivant.

La représentation se passa étonnamment bien. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur les loges du haut, le regard suspicieux alors que j'attendais que quelque chose se passe. N'importe quoi. Le courant qui se coupait. Le chandelier qui s'écrasait sur le sol. Le fantôme qui apparaissait et faisait des ravages dans le public, mais tout alla sans anicroche. Un peu trop sans anicroche.

Monsieur Brandon était tout sourire alors que je sortais de scène, les applaudissements retentissant toujours autour de moi.

"Merci, merci", dit-il avec excitation, plus pour lui-même. Je levai les yeux au ciel, murmurant des réponses à ceux qui chantaient des louanges, mais tout ce que je voulais était me débarrasser de ce costume et dormir pour les douze prochaines heures. Ma gorge était en feu et mes paupières s'abaissaient déjà, signe que du repos était nécessaire. Je déclinai toutes les invitations à dîner et à faire la fête, poussant les personnes de mon passage alors que j'essayais de rejoindre ma loge.

Un homme se tenait devant celle-ci quand j'eus finalement réussi à écarter la foule. Ma colère se transforma en un large sourire alors que je reconnaissais son visage, mes bras s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de sa nuque. J'hurlai impulsivement, excitée de connaître quelqu'un ici.

"Papa", dis-je, ma fatigué oubliée pour un temps. "Tu es venu!"

Il grogna, mais un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

"Tu étais très bien, Bells", dit maladroitement Charlie, en me tendant d'un geste raide un bouquet de magnifiques roses rouges. L'attention était complètement unique pour lui, et j'attrapai toutes les tiges avec beaucoup de révérence.

"Merci, papa", laissai-je échapper, déterminée à ne pas laisser mes émotions me submerger. "Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi que tu sois venu."

"Je ne l'aurai manqué pour rien au Monde", dit-il avec sécheresse, pensant probablement à Renée qui brillait par son absence ce soir. "Je ne t'avais pas entendu chanter depuis longtemps."

Mes joues brûlèrent. "Et bien, je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé."

Il toussa, glissa ses mains dans les poches de son costard si rarement porté. "Si tu n'es pas occupée après, veux-tu aller dîner, peut-être? Je ne connais pas beaucoup de restaurants ici, mais je pensais..."

"Papa." Je ris, coupant court à ses divagations. "J'adorerais ça."

Charlie sembla soulagé que j'aie accepté. "Bien. Veux-tu te changer, ou..."

"Ouais", dis-je en réprimant mon hilarité alors que je baissai les yeux vers ma robe. Je plaçai une main sur la poignée de ma loge, l'entrouvris. "Je reviens dans un seconde", dis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi quand je fus entrée.

Je m'adossai contre celle-ci, respirant normalement pour la première fois depuis que j'étais sortie de scène. Je posai le bouquet de fleurs sur l'armoire, riant à la tentative de Charlie de me montrer son affection, et commençai à enlever les milliers de pinces qui retenaient mes cheveux. Elles tombaient dans ma main alors que je passai ma main dans ma crinière, à la recherche de plus, mais mes gestes furent brutalement interrompus quand j'entendis des faibles murmures provenir à ce qu'il semblait de derrière le miroir. Ils étaient inintelligibles, des chuchotements étouffés mélangés avec des mots indiscernables, et j'étais sûre que j'imaginais tout. Mes oreilles tintaient depuis la représentation.

Mais, alors que je continuais d'enlever mon costume, me démaquillai et fis glisser les chaussures inconfortables, les murmures se transformèrent en sons audibles.

"Ne l'effraie pas."

J'appuyai mon oreille contre le verre, mais je n'entendais rien d'autre que les rires de ceux de la loge d'à côté. Le babillage frivole et l'hystérie sans fin ne firent qu'empirer, les murmures étouffés passèrent en arrière-plan et me laissèrent penser que je devenais folle. Je finissais d'enlever mon maquillage autant que je le pus avec un mouchoir, mais le bourdonnement dans mon oreille recommença. C'était comme si une mouche volait près de mon oreille, le son bien là, mais à peine discernable.

Je secouai la tête, priant pour que ce soit seulement dû à ma proximité avec l'opéra toute à l'heure.

Le son d'une clé qui tournait dans une serrure fut ce qui m'alerta ensuite. La pièce entièrement éclairée était déserte, et j'attendis le souffle court que quelqu'un entre. Ca pouvait être n'importe qui, me répétai-je, mais les minutes passaient et personne n'entrait. Je m'occupai à avaler l'eau que je buvais et à tripoter la chaîne de mon collier, regardant fixement le mur. Mais la sensation d'une main sur mon épaule m'effraya, mon cœur battait la chamade quand je fis volte-face, mes yeux ronds comme des assiettes.

Je poussai un cri strident, et le fermoir du collier qu'on m'avait obligé à porter se brisa, chaque perle rebondissant sur le sol. Je m'arrangeai pour les éparpiller partout, pensant ridiculeusement que le son ferait peur à qui que ce soit venait de me faire sursauter. Mais je m'étouffai soudain que je relevai lentement la tête, sentant la présence de quelqu'un à quelques mètres. Le seul élément déterminant qu'il manquait était la respiration que j'aurais dû entendre.

Je reculai, les mains tremblantes, et laissai échapper un hurlement perçant quand j'entrai en contact avec quelque chose. Ce n'était pas un corps, c'était bien trop froid. Inhumain.

"Ne crie pas", plaida la voix, ses doigts effleurèrent mon bras et s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet. Je me débattis, essayant de me détacher de l'étreinte, mais il était plus fort que moi.

Je relevai la tête et me retrouvai à plonger mon regard dans des yeux ambre, familiers, bien qu'une plus longue étude me permit de dire qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à l'homme que j'avais déjà rencontré. _Edward._ Cet homme était plus large, le visage inquiet alors que ma bouche s'ouvrait pour émettre un nouveau hurlement.

"S'il te plaît", dit-il. Sa voix était trop douce pour appartenir à une personne aussi intimidante. Réduite au silence, je fermai la bouche, et sursautai quand une autre silhouette émergea derrière lui.

"Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, Emmett", cracha impatiemment la propriétaire de la seconde voix, une femme. "Qu'est-ce qui prend si longtemps?"

"Je ne veux pas lui foutre la trouille, Rose", dit-il, clairement irrité. Le bruit de ses pas résonna légèrement alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi. Son sourire démoniaque me mettait mal à l'aise.

"Viens avec nous."

C'était un ordre, pas une demande. Elle tendit la main, énervée, comme si elle attendait que je la prenne. Je le fis avec hésitation, et il sembla que c'était le bon geste puisqu'elle tira mon bras si fort qu'il manqua de se démettre dans sa hâte de me sortir de la pièce.

Je tremblai alors qu'on me projetait près d'une porte cachée derrière une armoire. Je m'imaginais Charlie attendant devant la loge, et un sanglot étouffé jaillit de ma gorge.

"Mon père..."

"On en prendra soin", finit la femme, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. J'hoquetai, trop terrifiée pour demander ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je pouvais seulement imaginer ce qu'ils allaient faire. Son étreinte froide me faisait mal alors que je trébuchai pour suivre, l'image était familière de la dernière fois où j'avais été trainée dans les sous-sols.

La femme me fit dégringoler les marches, riant sèchement alors que je luttais pour retrouver mon équilibre. L'homme derrière moi me fit un faible sourire penaud avant de se reconcentrer.

Les mots d'Edward s'emmêlaient dans ma tête alors que nous descendions encore, le chemin était familier et pourtant complètement inconnu. J'utilisai mon bras libre pour frôler le mur au cas où j'aie besoin de retrouver mon chemin, comme je l'avais fait auparavant.

_"Vous croyez que je vais être juste."_

Je pouvais seulement me demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Je ne savais pas où ils voulaient m'emmener, mais peu après, je me retrouvai dans une petite pièce au plafond bas, en contraste total avec la pièce ouverte où j'avais atterri la dernière fois. J'essayai de contrôler ma respiration tout en regardant mes pieds car je sentais la présence de nombreuses autres personnes seulement à quelques mètres de moi. Je fis un pas vacillant en arrière, effrayée, mais la main de la femme agrippa ma gorge et me stoppa, bien sûr.

"N'étouffe pas cette pauvre fille", fustigea une voix légère et féminine, et l'étreinte se desserra. J'essayai de lui adresser mon meilleur sourire, mais mon geste demeura futile.

"Je n'essaie pas de la tuer", dit-elle, bien qu'il y ait une pointe de regret dans sa voix. "Mais si nous ne la tenons pas, elle va courir."

La fille rit, et ce son ressemblait à des clochettes. "Je ne pense pas."

"Taisez-vous, tous."

Une nouvelle voix retentit, et je tournai la tête. Je fus accueillie par le visage d'un autre homme, plus vieux que les autres, et je ne manquai pas de noter qu'il était le seul à sourire. Le seul qui ressemblait vaguement à un humain. Sa posture était aristocratique, royale et professionnelle.

Ses yeux ambre étincelaient à la lueur d'une bougie, et elle dégageait une chaleur réconfortante. Les yeux couleur onyx que j'avais vus la dernière fois étaient absents, ce qui m'inquiétait et me réconfortait à la fois.

"Mademoiselle Swan, comme vous en êtes conscientes, nous ne sommes pas... des vôtres." Il parlait calmement, comme si nous discutions de la météo et pas de quelque chose d'une importance vitale. Je me demandai brièvement comment il connaissait mon nom, mais je décidais de ne pas pousser.

J'hochai la tête, lui indiquant de continuer.

"Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous avez été amenée ici. Tout vous sera expliqué le temps venu, mais comme la prophétie séculaire l'a dit, l'histoire est destinée à se répéter. "

Je pouvais parier à pile ou face sur ce qu'il disait. "Hein ? ", finis-je par balbutier.

Il ricana, et le son roulait agréablement dans l'air. "Notre monde vacille dangereusement", expliqua-t-il en penchant la tête vers moi.

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? ", l'interrompis-je en butant sur les mots. "Quel monde ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dîtes." Il semblait dire qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à ce monde. Le seul monde qu'il existe.

L'homme se redressa et croisa ses mains devant lui. Les mots qu'il dit ensuite, bien que simples dans leur formulation, furent quelque chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendue.

"Nous pensons que vous avez la clef. " Je restai bouche bée, le souffle court et les épaules rigides alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient, encore moins ce qu'ils voulaient. Rien de ce qu'il disait n'avait de sens.

"La clef ? ", balbutiai-je en faisant un pas prudent en arrière. "Qu… quelle clef ? Je ne sais rien à propos d'une clef. Je suis juste…"

"Respirez, Bella", dit l'homme en m'adressant un sourire apaisant. "Nous ne voulons pas dire une réelle clef. "

Faire des paris sur ce qu'il racontait serait plus difficile que je le pensais. "Et bien… je ne comprends pas", confessai-je.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le fassiez", dit-il en hochant la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, prit une inspiration qui ne lui était pas nécessaire.

"Je pense que nous ferions mieux de commencer par le commencement, alors. Isabella…"

Je levai une main. "Bella, s'il vous plaît", dis-je.

L'homme rit. "Bella", commença-t-il à nouveau en croisant de nouveau ses longs doigts. « Dites-moi juste une chose avant qu'on ne débute notre histoire. »

J'acquiesçai, incapable de trouver un bon argument pour protester. « D'accord », acceptai-je, mais je restai méfiante. Ses yeux sombres contenaient autant d'amusement que de douleur, et ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace.

"Croyez-vous aux vampires ? "

* * *

**Voili voilou, le chapitre tant attendu du Masque! :)**

**Pour ce retard, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'attendais simplement le nouveau chapitre, aussi impatiemment que vous! ;)**

**J'attends vos reviews, et sachez que la suite arrive très prochainement.**

**Ne m'oubliez pas.**


	10. La Clef du Fantôme

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont sont les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Rating: M

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

Hello! Déjà, bonne année à vous toutes, et bonne lecture

On se retrouve en bas!

Et bien sûr, merci à Kritari, Bêta performante! =)

* * *

**Chapitre IX: La Clef du Fantôme**

*****

**Bella POV**

La dernière chose que je m'attendais à faire était de rire. Si j'avais été à la place de l'une des personnes alignées en face de moi, avec leurs yeux or étincelants, leurs traits ciselés, j'aurais pensé que je poserais mille et une questions, ou que je les fixerais en silence, ou encore que j'aurais essayé de masquer ma confusion, tout sauf rire en fait.

Mais un incroyable ricanement hystérique, comme jamais vous n'en avez entendu, franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Il résonna dans la pièce de pierre, puis s'éteignit lentement en passant par les fissures que le temps avait créées ; jusqu'à ce que le silence domine de nouveau. L'homme en face de moi se redressa et l'information qu'il m'avait jetée commença à imprégner mon esprit, les rouages se mirent à tourner.

"Des vampires?", répétai-je, comme m'attendant à ce qu'il démente tout de suite ses propos. "Je suis sûre que je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez."

L'homme hocha la tête, comme si mon incrédulité était compréhensible. Comme si il n'avait pas espéré que je le prenne au sérieux depuis le début.

"Peut-être pourrions-nous aborder ça dans un... endroit plus approprié?", commenta une femme, sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. J'observai l'homme le plus âgé prendre sa main dans un geste rassurant, effaçant toute trace d'hésitation et de malaise de son visage. Elle se calma visiblement, sa posture se relaxa alors qu'elle essayait de me sourire. Je ne parvins pas à lui rendre la politesse; bien que je faisais de mon mieux pour rester entière et concentrée, la panique et la peur commençaient doucement à ronger la placidité que j'affichais et exacerbaient l'hystérie sous-jacente.

"Bien sûr", approuva-t-il finalement. Il ne clignait pas des paupières. "Si vous voulez bien, Bella..."

Mes talons se plantèrent dans le sol, le tapis Persan en dessous favorisait l'adhérence. "Je ne sais pas...", dis-je, incertaine, me demandant si c'était une requête ou un ordre. Je voulais connaître mes options. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir l'intention de me laisser partir avant que je les aide, ou que je réponde à leurs questions, ou quoi que ce soit qui les avait amenés à me traîner ici... mais la pluie suintant du plafond craquelé et les courants d'air glaçant la pièce vide me mettaient mal à l'aise, la terreur s'emparait lentement de moi.

"Nous ne te ferons aucun mal", dit l'homme le plus musclé. Son humeur souriante et enthousiaste aurait pu, dans un autre contexte, être contagieuse, et pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à rire à sa promesse. J'hochai simplement la tête, incapable de parler. Je ne pouvais pas protester, peu importe à quel point j'en avais envie.

Il soutenait mon coude légèrement, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. La blonde qui m'avait guidé si brutalement jusqu'ici gardait ses distances, se contentant de jeter des regards en coin à l'homme et des grimaces dégoutées à mon encontre, comme si ma présence la rendait physiquement malade. Je gardai ma tête baissée, faisant confiance à l'homme pour qu'il ne me fasse pas traverser un des murs de pierre.

"Nous n'avons que peu de temps avant le retour d'Edward. Ne devrions-nous pas l'emmener dans un endroit où il ne pourra pas nous interrompre?"

Les voix n'étaient pas identifiables: je ne pouvais déterminer qui était qui. J'étais à peine capable de dire combien de personnes il y avait dans le groupe; leur vue semblait bien meilleure que la mienne.

La pièce dans laquelle ils m'avaient amené n'était pas beaucoup plus éclairée que le couloir sombre, mais ça ne me prit pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était un lieu d'habitation. Il y avait un magnifique canapé vermeille, un antique bureau en bois poli, de nombreuses partitions de musique agrafées ensemble et de nombreux CDs placés près du Victrola -_ndt: tourne-disque-. _Personne d'autre que moi ne semblait aussi époustouflé par la pièce, bien que chacun d'eux semblait être légèrement mal à l'aise ici. J'étais maintenant capable de les discerner, ils étaient cinq, semblables de par les cernes en-dessous de leurs yeux et leur peau translucide.

"Nous avons peu de temps", me dit l'homme le plus vieux, ses mots se superposaient à cause de son débit incroyablement rapide. "Mais je crois que vous méritez de savoir quelques petites choses avant que nous continuions."

"Des vampires, n'est-ce pas?" Ces mots semblèrent plus mordants que je l'avais souhaité. A ma grande surprise, il rit.

"Crois-tu en eux, Bella?" Il répétait sa question de tout à l'heure, son sourcil s'arqua avec amusement alors qu'il attendait ma réponse. Je ne savais pas comment répondre à ça; je n'étais toujours pas capable de dire s'il plaisantait ou pas.

"Définissez Vampire", demandai-je finalement, incapable de m'accorder sur le concept. Je connaissais bien le portait Hollywoodien, j'avais lu _Dracula_, je connaissais le raz-de-marée qu'avait engendré les vampires récemment sur les adolescentes; aucune de toutes ces choses ne correspondaient.

Il ricana, puis regarda les autres pour récolter du soutien. L'homme musclé qui m'avait gentiment guidé jusqu'à la chambre s'approcha avant de parler:

"Tu sais bien...", dit-il, son ton bien plus amical que je l'aurais pensé. "Les Vampires. Suceurs de sang, visage cadavérique, le soleil mortel pour eux, le pieu dans le cœur, les immortels..."

Ma mâchoire tomba. "Vous me demandez si je crois en ça?", répétai-je avec incrédulité. "Vous plaisantez!"

L'homme sourit. "Et à propos d'un autre genre de Vampires?", demanda-t-il rhétoriquement. J'haussai les épaules.

"Ca dépend", dis-je, pourtant, je me demandais toujours où ils voulaient en venir. Je me demandai brièvement s'ils n'étaient pas fous, passant leur temps dans les sous-sols décrépits d'un théâtre centenaire pour kidnapper les chanteuses.

"Des Vampires humains", expliqua-t-il. "Pas le genre à sauter à la gorge des civils innocents à la nuit tombée."

J'esquissai un sourire. "Oxymore."

L'homme plus âgé fit un pas vers moi, et tendit sa main. Je la pris avec hésitation, sursautant à la froideur de sa peau, alors qu'il me serrait la main comme si la température était complètement naturelle.

"Bella, je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen", se présenta-t-il. "Voici ma femme, Esmé."

Une des femmes s'avança à ses côtés et m'adressa un sourire chaleureux. Je le lui retournai faiblement, incapable de faire plus.

"Comme dit précédemment, vous avez rencontré mon fils Edward, n'est-ce pas?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Votre fils?", demandai-je d'une voix plutôt forte. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. L'homme qui se tenait en face de moi était beaucoup plus jeune que Charlie; beaucoup trop jeune pour être le père d'un homme de mon âge.

"Quasiment", clarifia-t-il. "Edward a été... adopté, en un sens."

Bien que je semblai avoir toutes les pièces en main, j'étais toujours incapable de les assembler. Je ne voyais pas le puzzle, peu importe à quel point j'essayai.

"Je ne vous suis pas", confiai-je. Carlisle, préparé à ça, m'indiqua de le suivre. Une large tapisserie ornait le mur, les couleurs étaient fades, fanées par le temps, pourtant, l'image était parfaitement claire. Une famille, d'apparence strictement exacte à Carlisle Cullen et à sa femme, était peinte dans un décor italien, la date inscrite était de 1921. Une peinture plus petite, moins décorée était accrochée à côté, représentant la France, datée de quelques années avant la précédente.

"Jusqu'à quel point connais-tu Edward?"

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne connais presque rien de lui", répondis-je. "Je ne lui ai parlé que quelques fois."

Il prit cette information en considération, décidant sûrement comment procéder.

"Edward occupe ce théâtre depuis un moment", dit-il. "C'est sa maison. Alors qu'il est notre fils adoptif, dans tous les sens du terme, nous n'avons jamais eu un style de vie traditionnel."

L'homme musclé ricana. "On peut dire ça comme ça."

"Mais à propos des Vampires?", suppliai-je. Je ne voyais pas où tout cela menait.

Carlisle leva la main devant lui, indiquant que l'explication viendrait bientôt. "Edward est né à Chicago, bien qu'il ait visité de nombreux endroits; l'Italie, l'Angleterre, la France surtout."

Je repensai au moment où il m'avait parlé dans un Français parfait.

"Il est venu dans ce théâtre pour trouver la solitude. Ses talents étaient très demandés, comme ils le sont toujours, et il ne supportait pas la pression. On ne peut pas dire non autant de fois sans répercussion."

"Vous m'avez encore perdue" Je fronçai les sourcils.

Carlisle continua: "As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une ville appelée Volterra, en Italie?"

Je secouai la tête.

"C'est une petite ville située sur la côté italienne, et le lieu de naissance des plus vieilles légendes Vampires de tous les temps. Les mythes disent qu'une ancienne famille régit tout le monde surnaturel, et qu'elle réside toujours là-bas aujourd'hui. Ils sont nommés les Volturi."

"Volturi", murmurai-je, le nom roulant avec langueur sur ma langue. Il semblait familier, et pourtant complètement étranger.

"Ils sont plus puissants que tu ne peux l'imaginer, et mortels au moindre faux pas", dit-il. Les Vampires n'ont que quelques règles dans leur Monde, mais le principal est de garder leur existence secrète. Par exemple, le meurtre superflu est strictement interdit."

"Pourquoi me dîtes-vous ça?", l'interrompis-je. Bien que ce fût intéressant, je ne voyais pas bien le rapport.

"Parce que", murmura-t-il, "Les Volturi ont approché Edward de nombreuses fois avec l'intention de le faire rejoindre leurs rangs, mais il a toujours refusé leur offre."

"Ils sont _réels_?!", répétai-je, mon incrédulité tangible. Carlisle hocha la tête.

"Edward a vécu brièvement avec eux en Italie, et pourtant, il n'a pas pu joindre leurs forces. Ils sont civils, oui, mais il ne croit pas en leur style de vie. Le meurtre d'humains est trop cruel, même pour lui, bien qu'il ne se bat toujours plus qu'il ne le laisse voir."

Les faits venaient trop rapidement. Je m'adossai contre le mur, étourdie, essayant de trouver un sens à ce qu'il disait.

"Des Vampires", balbutiai-je. "V...vous attendez de moi que je croie qu'Edward soit... un..."

"Je ne vous embêterai pas avec ça si je ne pensais pas que c'était vital pour lui. Je brise la loi cardinale", dit-il alors qu'un creux se formait sur son front. Inquiet. "Mais alors qu'il place quelques indices ça et là, il ne viendra jamais directement à vous pour demander de l'aide."

L'homme musclé, remarquant mon expression abasourdie, prit la parole

"Carlisle, c'est peut-être un peu trop en une seule fois", dit-il, et j'acquiesçai. Je voulais m'assoir; bien que faire un seul mouvement brusque semblait être une très mauvaise idée.

"Le reste, Edward devra vous l'expliquer lui-même", dit finalement Carlisle. "Il en sait beaucoup plus que moi, mais si on ne le pousse pas, il ne considérera jamais l'idée de parler avec vous."

Je réprimai un hoquet. "Il ne me dira rien!", hurlai-je. "Il était réticent simplement à me dire son prénom."

"Maintenant que nous t'avons donné les faits de base, il n'a aucune raison de te refuser la vérité", éclata une jeune femme minuscule, une que je n'avais pas encore entendu parler. "Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi", dit-elle alors que sa fine silhouette semblait flotter au-dessus du sol quand elle marchait. Je me triturai les méninges, essayant de replacer où je l'avais vu auparavant.

"Alice", devinai-je correctement, ce qui amena un sourire qui illumina son visage. Elle avança encore de sa démarche dansante, prêtant grande attention à éviter le regard des autres avant d'enrouler ses bras avec précaution autour de mon cou, m'entraînant dans une étreinte douce.

"C'est bon de te revoir, Bella", dit-elle. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. "Je sais que tu ne comprends pas grand chose, mais tout viendra bientôt, promis. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, nous ne te blesserons pas."

Bien que certains semblaient irrités par ma présence, la blonde en particulier, je ne pouvais nier qu'ils ne paraissaient en aucune façon violents.

"Merci", murmurai-je en retour. Soudain, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, son corps se raidit alors qu'elle fixait sans le voir le mur derrière moi. Je me contorsionnai pour l'aider, alarmée, mais Carlisle chassa ma panique d'un geste.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas", chuchota-t-il en regardant la femme. "Elle reviendra dans un moment."

_'Revenir?_, pensai-je, inquiète. Mais bien sûr, après quelques minutes silencieuses, elle cligna des yeux deux fois, sa tête se releva brutalement et se tourna vers la porte.

"Carlisle", murmura-t-elle, semblant toujours en transe. "Il arrive."

"Edward, calme-toi", raisonna une voix, de lourds bruits de pas suivirent. Carlisle se figea, son expression calme se désagrégea quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me souri, se voulant rassurant. Il hocha la tête vers Alice, qui semblait relayer un message grâce à ses regards en coin.

"Ne t'inquiète pas", dit l'homme musclé, Emmett. Je me sentais mal à l'aise à cause des qualificatifs que je leur avais donnés, mais soit je ne me rappelais plus de leurs prénoms, soit ils ne s'étaient pas présentés eux-mêmes. En ce moment, je pouvais à peine me souvenir de mon nom, la peur et l'angoisse faisaient naître l'incohérence. "Il s'échauffe un peu parfois, mais il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur."

Je me rappelai la dernière fois que j'avais rencontré Edward, et massai mes poignets instinctivement. Je pouvais toujours sentir la poigne mortelle sur ma peau, les bleus étaient toujours légèrement visibles. Je me demande s'il réalisait à quel point il était fort.

"Je ne vais pas me calmer", grogna-t-il. Sa voix normalement de velours était rauque et dure. La lourde porte s'ouvrit à la volée, heurta le mur de pierre dans un crac assourdissant et Edward apparut dans l'ombre. Son expression était sauvage alors qu'il survolait du regard la pièce, s'arrêtant sur Alice et moi.

"Toi", siffla-t-il en entrant brutalement dans la pièce. Alors, je réalisai qu'un autre homme se tenait derrière lui, agrippé à son bras et essayant de le repousser. Ses efforts étaient futiles, le combat d'Edward lui permit de me rejoindre en peu de temps.

"Que fait-elle ici?", ragea-t-il. Et bien qu'il ne reçu aucune réponse verbale, il sut la réponse en un instant. Ses yeux incandescents se focalisèrent sur Carlisle et Alice, et sa tête se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière.

"Comment avez-vous pu?", demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre, bien qu'il semblât blessé. Meurtri.

La conversation non-réciproque commençait à me faire tourner la tête. Je me battais pour rester consciente, mais l'étreinte d'Alice rendait même ma respiration difficile. Je me tortillai, essayant de me dégager.

"Désolée", murmura-t-elle, concentrée sur le Edward énervée en face d'elle. Elle me poussa légèrement pour que je me retrouve derrière elle, bien que je doutai que sa frêle ossature serait d'une grande protection si jamais il voulait m'atteindre. J'inhalai profondément, et l'air frais envahit mes poumons.

"Edward, s'il te plaît, reste calme", intervint Carlisle. "Ne commence pas à accuser les gens quand tu ne connais pas les faits."

"Réalises-tu ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire?", demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, et je ne manquai pas de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas inspiré depuis quelques minutes. Son visage morbide aurait pu être sculpté dans du marbre; il était vide de toute expression, de toute émotion. Tout était dit dans les quelques mots qu'il prononçait.

"Edward, ils savent déjà pour elle", dit Esmé calmement. "Ils savent qu'elle est ici, et ils savent ce qu'elle possède. Ils vont venir pour la trouver."

Je me figeai. Parlaient-ils de moi?

"Non", dit Edward avec confiance. "Ils ont une légion d'autres soucis."

"N'en sois pas si sûr", rétorqua Carlisle, comme lui rappelant quelque chose. La mâchoire d'Edward se serra et mon estomac fit un looping quand il se tourna vers moi, introspectif, comme s'il vérifiait que j'en valais la peine.

"Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés dans vos confidences?", demanda-t-il doucement. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas.

Carlisle éclaircit sa gorge, essayant d'attirer son attention. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas. "Presque rien", répondit-il. "Je commençai à lui parler des Volturi quand tu m'as interrompu."

"Plutôt grossièrement, devrais-je ajouter", intervint Alice, les sourcils froncés.

"Je la ramène", grommela Edward, alors que sa frustration prenait visiblement le pas sur sa patience. "C'est bien plus que ce qu'elle est capable de supporter."

Je voulais parler et donner mon avis, mais peu importe combien j'essayais: à la seconde où j'ouvrais la bouche, les mots disparaissaient. Je ne pouvais retrouver ma voix pour défier cet homme magnifiquement agacé.

"Je ne crois pas", intervint Alice, en se plaçant cette fois derrière moi. Elle plaça sa main sur mon épaule, souriante. "Je pense qu'elle est parfaitement capable de comprendre."

"Quelle personne saine d'esprit serait _parfaitement capable de comprendre_ des choses sur les immortels?", siffla Edward, bien qu'il ne semblât pas être en colère contre elle. "C'est un autre monde, Alice. Ce n'est pas comme expliquer une équation mathématique. Ce n'est pas aussi simple."

"Donne-lui plus de crédit. Elle ne s'est pas encore effondrée, même après tes efforts pour l'effrayer..."

Il claqua ses mâchoires. "Ce n'était pas mon intention."

Je frissonnai. Alice me regarda, et me fit un sourire compatissant. Elle lâcha mon bras, me surprit en se dirigeant vers l'homme qui avait escorté Edward. Sa main trouva la sienne facilement, et la paix envahit les traits de l'inconnu.

"Tout va bien, Jazz", l'apaisa-t-elle, en massant son dos avec sa main libre. "Tu ne lui feras aucun mal."

Je fis un pas tremblant en arrière, incertaine sur le sujet dont elle parlait. Les yeux de l'homme étaient noirs, une différence saisissante par rapport aux quatre autres, et bien que sa grimace douloureuse avait laissé place à un sourire heureux et serein, il semblait toujours se battre avec quelque chose.

"Bella, voici mon mari, Jasper", le présenta Alice avec chaleur. "Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se donne jamais assez de crédit."

"Crédit?", demandai-je faiblement, mais je fus coupée par Edward, qui interrompit la conversation.

"Je la ramène en haut", répéta-t-il, comme si personne ne l'avait entendu la première fois.

"Tu lui expliqueras, alors", lui rappela Carlisle. "Elle en a trop vu; tu ne peux pas attendre d'elle qu'elle s'en aille sans poser de questions."

Le regard changeant d'Edward se posa sur moi un long moment. "Non, je ne m'attends pas à ça", murmura-t-il avec distance. "Elle a déjà prouvé qu'elle était bien trop curieuse."

Je sentis le sang remonter dans mes joues à son accusation partielle, mon cœur s'accéléra quand j'entendis un grondement sourd provenir de la poitrine de Jasper. Alice resserra son étreinte, lui demandant à voix basse de se calmer. Je me demandais ce qui avait causé cette réaction soudaine.

"Allons-y", dit Edward d'une voix dure en regardant le groupe avec méfiance. Je baissai la tête, ne sachant pas qui suivre. Edward commença à bouger, d'un pas rapide alors qu'il rejoignait la porte, mais une main agrippa soudain mon épaule. Je fis volte-face.

"Je m'appelle Emmett", dit l'homme musclé, alors que sa main entourait la mienne et la serrait. La blonde s'approcha, sembla-t-il par obligation, et grimaça quand elle inspira.

"Rosalie", dit-elle froidement, ne m'offrant pas plus. J'hochai la tête cordialement, souhaitant pouvoir parler plus avec eux, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer. J'avais peur que si j'ouvrais la bouche, mille et une questions jailliraient et que je ne pourrai rien faire pour les en empêcher.

"Viens", grommela Edward, comme si le simple silence régnant dans la pièce l'irritait. Il prit mon bras, je grimaçai de douleur, et je ne pus dire plus qu'un au revoir faible aux autres avant qu'il ne me précipite hors de la pièce et de retour dans l'obscurité. Une simple torche accrochée sur le mur tous les quelques mètres était ma seule source de lumière, ce qui ajoutait à mon sens de déséquilibre naturel.

Et, soudain, la colère me submergea. J'étais à quelques secondes de recevoir les réponses que je cherchais avec tant de désespoir, mais Edward m'en éloignait encore une fois. Je plantai mes talons dans le sol, espérant créer une forme de résistance, mais il était plus fort.

"Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas laissé m'expliquer?", demandai-je, alors que l'hystérie me prenait quand je glissai sur le sol humide. "Tu ne me diras rien, alors pourquoi pas eux?"

"Parce que", dit-il, sa voix était rauque. "Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois impliquée là-dedans."

"Parce que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, n'est-ce pas?", demandai-je alors que j'attrapai son bras quand je me pris les pieds dans un pavé mal scellé. "Je ne devrais pas fourrer mon nez dans des choses que je ne comprends pas?"

Il ricana. "Tu as un sale caractère."

"Je suis sérieuse!", dis-je à travers mes dents serrées, ma colère prenait le dessus sur moi. Il me guida jusqu'aux escaliers venteux auxquels je m'étais habituée, me surprenant encore quand il sembla prendre soin à ce que je ne tombe pas face contre terre.

"Isabella, écoute", dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement, ce qui le rapprocha considérablement de moi. De la lumière filtrait de la porte menant au théâtre, amenant un éclat sur son visage fantomatique. Ses yeux de lave semblaient sincèrement inquiets alors qu'une de ses mains apparut pour effleurer délicatement ma joue. Sa peau était glaciale. J'hoquetai au contact, mais ne me reculai pas alors que son pouce traçait l'os de ma joue puis mon menton. Je pouvais entendre des murmures provenir de sa bouche, bien que je ne parvenais pas à déterminer ce qu'il disait.

"Bella", réussis-je finalement à articuler. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, troublant sa peau trop parfaite.

"Excuse-moi?"

J'inspirai, tremblante. "Mon prénom", dis-je, le souffle coupé. Il était beaucoup trop proche de moi, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. "C'est Bella."

"Ah..." Il rit. "Je suis désolé."

Je me redressai, essayant de mon mieux de ne pas laisser mon regard errer sur sa personne. Il laissa ses doigts tracer un chemin sur la peau de mon cou jusqu'à ce que sa main repose sur mon épaule, sa tête se baissa, comme dans un signe de défaite.

"Bella", dit-il. "Il y a des choses qui sont inexplicables. Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer, encore moins comment te le décrire sans te faire mourir de peur."

"Mais... Pourquoi?", demandai-je. "Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi ai-je été amenée ici? Je..."

Un doigt pâle se posa sur mes lèvres, me fit taire. "Je sais que tu as des questions", dit-il, presque frustré, comme s'il voulait juste savoir quelles étaient ces questions, mais comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait, ce qui le rendait de mauvaise humeur.

Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à rassembler les pièces, pourtant, Carlisle avait rendu le tout très vraisemblable. C'était plus qu'une histoire, plus qu'un mythe ou qu'une ancienne légende. Vampires. La pensée m'avait fait rire, malgré que ce n'était pas drôle si tout cela était vrai.

"Je t'expliquerai tout le temps venu", me promit-il.

Je ris sèchement. J'avais déjà attendu, et pourtant, il semblait avoir besoin d'encore plus de temps. "Je te le rappellerai", lui dis-je, bien que ce ne fût qu'une menace en l'air. Je n'étais même pas sûre de le revoir un jour.

"Je te le promets", murmura-t-il, peiné. "Je te l'expliquerai bien maintenant, mais ton père est plus qu'inquiet."

La panique me submergea. "Charlie!", hoquetai-je. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

"Il va bien, il est juste inquiet que tu ne reviennes pas", expliqua Edward. Je me demandai comment il pouvait savoir ça, mais comme s'il sentait ce que j'allais dire, il prit des mesures préventives. "Va le voir. Il veut passer du temps avec toi."

Ma tête tournait alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement de moi, sa silhouette disparaissait dans l'obscurité. Je tendais mes bras devant moi, ne sachant même pas ce que je cherchais.

"Avant que je m'en aille, puis-je poser une dernière question?", demandai-je en mordant ma lèvre. La scène semblait familière, je me rappelais la fois où je l'avais supplié pour avoir son prénom. Edward rit, le son n'était qu'un faible écho de sa musicalité habituelle maintenant que je ne voyais plus son visage.

"Oui", dit-il. "Je suppose que c'est juste."

Je rassemblais mes pensées autant que je le pus. "M'as-tu offert la boîte à musique?"

Pour la première fois, je crus l'entendre déglutir, une réaction purement humaine. Cela lui prit plus de temps pour répondre que je le pensais.

"Oui."

Je contrôlai mes émotions, bien que mon cœur s'écrasait contre mes côtes. Le son sembla assez fort pour qu'il entende la chamade puisqu'il échoua à dissimuler son hilarité. Je posai mes mains sur les murs alors que je reculai.

"Retourne à ton père", dit-il finalement. "Je t'expliquerai bientôt, promis."

"Bien", dis-je. Je plaçai un taux remarquable de confiance en lui. "Merci."

Il ricana. "Tu n'as pas à me remercier", dit-il, mais son ton semblait douloureux. "Maintenant, pars."

Je me précipitai dans les escaliers jusqu'à la porte, la poussant fort. La lumière m'aveugla alors que j'entrai.

"Et Bella?"

Je fis volte-face, clignant des yeux. "Oui?", dis-je, retenant mon souffle.

"Tu t'es très bien débrouillée ce soir."

J'avais déjà oublié la représentation, et même le fait qu'il avait écouté. Avant que j'ai la chance de répondre, je l'entendis faire demi-tour et disparaître de ma vue. Le poids de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer s'écrasa sur mes épaules.

*~*

_Volterra, Italie. Janvier 1935_

Sa gorge brûlait. Sa vision se brouillait. Ses muscles semblaient faibles, ses épaules tendues. Ses pas étaient lourds alors qu'il errait dans les rues bondées, sa cape le dissimulait aux yeux de tous. Il gardait la tête baissée, évitant aux commerçants et aux touristes d'avoir à le regarder dans les yeux, d'une saisissante couleur entre le vermeille et l'ambre. Ils semblèrent s'assombrir légèrement quand un groupe d'écolières souriantes passa près de lui, leur odeur demeura longtemps dans l'air après qu'elles eurent disparu.

Des touristes traversaient la cour de pierre, oublieux de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Edward détourna le regard, le dégoût le prit alors qu'il apercevait Heidi et Alec guider un groupe d'Américains dans le château. Ils étaient de tout âge, il y avait même des enfants, et Edward ressentit un étrange et rare sentiment de pitié. Ils ne devraient pas souffrir comme ça, et pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il poussa brusquement les portes de fer, et les gardes savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas le stopper. Edward savait précisément où aller, le chemin lui était familier, il l'avait pris tant de fois pour délivrer la même réponse. Il hocha la tête vers la petite fille attendant dans l'antichambre, ses yeux rouges le suivirent quand il entra avec colère.

Ses pas légers le devinrent moins alors qu'il traversait le salon, se dirigeant vers les trois êtres siégeant avec prestige sur les chaises à hauts dossiers. Il avait la tête haute, refusant de saluer comme beaucoup le faisaient.

"Edward", dit Aro lentement, comme s'il savait que la tempête allait arriver. "Quel plaisir."

"Aro", répondit-il, ne s'occupant pas même des deux autres.

"Nous attendons ta réponse depuis bien longtemps", dit Aro en se référant à la lettre qu'ils lui avaient envoyée trois ans auparavant.

"Je suis occupé", rétorqua Edward sèchement. "Je m'excuse, mais cette rencontre devra être courte."

Aro ricana, amusé. "Très bien, malgré que je puisse déjà imaginer quelle réponse tu vas nous donner."

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre style de vie, je ne peux pas en faire partie."

Aro se leva, royal, rejoignant Edward en trois longues enjambées. Il sourit méchamment, avec condescendance.

"Ta sœur m'a parlé de la prophétie", dit-il. "Je suis intrigué, c'est le moins que je puisse dire."

"Les visions d'Alice peuvent changer en un tour de main", cracha-t-il.

"Oui, mais crois-tu que la fille qu'elle a vue sera le lien qui réunira nos deux mondes?"

Edward grimaça. "Non", dit-il sévèrement. "Ca semble bien trop précaire. Notre monde ne sera pas 'sauvé' par une... humaine."

Aro rit. "Rappelle-toi de ses mots, Edward. Je crois que la petite Alice a le doigt sur quelque chose."

Edward se dégagea de son emprise, et hocha la tête. "Vous avez entendu ma réponse", dit-il. "Je m'en vais, maintenant."

Aro observa Edward sortir en trombe de la pièce. Ses lèvres se relevèrent dans un rictus amusé à l'incrédulité du garçon. Caius ricana derrière lui, pensant la même chose que son frère.

Cette femme inconnue détiendrait la clef de leur style de vie.

Son chemin croiserait le leur, il en était certain. C'était juste une question de temps.

* * *

*****

**Voilà! Merci énormèment à vous toutes pour vos merveilleuses reviews! Cette fiction est un plaisir à traduire, et savoir qu'elle plait autant est la meilleure récompense du Monde pour moi! =)**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et vous connaissez le contrat: une review=un teaser!**

**Fanny**


	11. La Visite du Fantôme

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont est les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Rating: M

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

_On se voit à la fin, enjoy!_

_Merci à Kritari pour la correc'!_

* * *

**Chapitre IX: La Visite du Fantôme**

*****

**Bella**

_Des yeux rouges, semblables aux gouttelettes de sang maculant le couteau d'un meurtrier, me poursuivaient sans relâche. C'était le type de cauchemar dans lequel je me sentais étranglée par des doigts courant sur ma nuque et agrippant ma gorge, et peu importe avec quelle force je luttais pour respirer, mes poumons refusaient de se remplir. Je courais dans la forêt sans fin, des rochers mousseux et des troncs morts me déséquilibraient chaque instant. Les paumes de mes mains s'arrachaient contre le sol dur, la boue se mêlant à mon propre sang brûlait ma peau alors que je trébuchais, mais je me relevai et continuai de courir. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter, pas même un instant._

_Je pouvais sentir leur souffle sur ma nuque, ma colonne vertébrale me lançait alors que mes jambes me portaient toujours plus loin dans le feuillage sombre. Mes muscles étaient en feu, mais leurs pas derrière moi étaient rapides, et légers, ne me donnant aucune échappatoire si je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle. Les cimes des arbres éteignaient toute forme de lumière qui essayait d'illuminer le sol mousseux, et le hurlement du vent résonnait dans l'air comme un avertissement._

_« Isabella », m'appelèrent les voix hypnotisantes. Je courais, mais les silhouettes floues accélérèrent tant qu'elles se retrouvèrent près de moi, ma vision périphérique me permit de percevoir l'éclat de dents pointues, meurtrissant une bouche recourbée dans un sourire sinistre. Et il y avait ces yeux. Les yeux rouges._

_« Isabella, arrête de courir… »_

_Je secouai la tête, me demandant si je pouvais oublier tout ça. Oublier les théories des vampires, et ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. _

_J'hoquetai, haletant rapidement. Un des vampires se tenait juste devant moi, son rire me caressait. Ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule à ce son. Ses cheveux noirs, négligemment jetés derrière ses épaules étaient un contraste saisissant avec la pâleur fantomatique de sa peau, un éclat fou étincelait dans ses yeux alors qu'il me pourchassait._

_« Oui. Carlisle avait raison », murmura-t-il. « Tu seras parfaite. »_

_Il s'approcha, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ma gorge. Je poussai, agrippai, voulant le repousser, mais peu importe la force que j'appliquai, il ne bougeait pas. Les flammes couraient dans mes veines, me brûlant de l'intérieur, et mes genoux heurtèrent le sol alors que je plongeais dans une douleur incontrôlable, inexplicable._

_Leurs chants étaient incompréhensibles, et en arrière plan, le rire hystérique résonna plus fort._

_-_

_-_

Je me relevai brusquement dans mon lit, mon estomac se contractant douloureusement alors que je me rappelais le rêve en détail. Je me souvenais du ton rauque de leurs voix, la façon dont ils avaient murmuré le nom de Carlisle, et je me demandai s'il les connaissait. Qu'avais-je imaginé, ou plutôt qui ?

Le cauchemar m'avait secoué. Je repoussai de mes jambes les draps froissés et bus le verre d'eau posé sur ma table de nuit, essayant de calmer les rougeurs sur mon visage. Malgré les températures glaciales qui faisaient étinceler la route dehors, j'avais trop chaud, et je me sentais claustrophobe. Les mots de Carlisle, d'il y a quelques heures à peine, submergeaient mes pensées, bien que j'essayais de toutes mes forces de les repousser.

_« Nous pensons que vous êtes la clef. »_

J'étais étourdie. Quelle clef ? Une clef dans le sens littéral ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je n'avais jamais vu ces gens auparavant, et je n'avais rien de commun avec eux. Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à deviner pourquoi j'étais impliquée dans tout ça, mais la question méritait d'être posée : pourquoi moi ? Angela aurait pu être choisie, ou même Jessica. Pourquoi avais-je été choisie au milieu d'une mer d'autres gens ?

J'allais me rendre folle avec ces questions persistantes. J'entrai dans la salle de bain plongée dans l'obscurité, et mouillai mon visage. Mon reflet, dans le miroir, semblait malade, et nous n'étions encore qu'au début de la nuit. J'avais besoin de plus de sommeil, spécialement quand je devais me lever dans quelques heures pour chanter pour la seconde fois demain soir.

La pensée me rendit encore plus nauséeuse. Le spectacle en lui-même avait été parfait, à part une ou deux fausses notes et une entrée en scène en retard, mais il pouvait être encore mieux. Cependant, c'était l'après-spectacle qui m'inquiétait. Que se passerait-il s'ils décidaient de m'emmener une nouvelle fois, et qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi gentils, cette fois ? Les pensées embrumaient mon cerveau. Ces gens pensaient être des vampires ; des sangsues suceuses de sang. Et s'ils étaient vraiment dingues ? Parce que non seulement j'avais manqué le dîner avec mon père, mais on m'avait demandé quelque chose que je ne possédais pas. Si leur patience s'épuisait et que je ne leur donnais pas la clef, ou quoi que ce soit qu'ils cherchaient… Je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qui se passerait.

J'avais trouvé Charlie assis sur une des chaises recouvertes de velours qu'il y avait dans le hall après que j'aie échappé de l'escalier obscur. L'éclairage était éteint, et l'équipe de nettoyage était déjà passée, laissant les portes ouvertes pour lui. Je m'étais sentie très mal quand je m'étais arrêtée devant lui, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration erratique.

« Isabella Marie », hurla-t-il, l'inquiétude semblait l'avoir rongé de l'intérieur quand il lutta pour se relever. « Mais où étais-tu, bon sang ?! »

J'avais grimacé. C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais réalisé que je portais toujours ma robe, des mèches de cheveux barraient mon visage, et mes joues étaient écarlates. Je lui lançai mon sourire le plus repentant, mais il était bien trop faible.

« Je suis désolée », marmonnai-je.

« Où es-tu allée ? » Charlie n'avait jamais joué le rôle du caporal-chef avec moi, mais il était clair qu'il essayait maintenant.

« J'ai été distraite », avais-je dit vaguement. « Je suis désolée. Vraiment. » J'avais vraiment voulu ce dîner avec lui. Je m'étais assise à ses côtés. « Pour combien de temps es-tu à Seattle ? »

« J'allais retourner à la maison cette nuit… », Commença-t-il pensivement. « Je peux revenir demain. A moins que tu ne prévoies de disparaître de nouveau. »

J'avais soupiré, et ricané. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais épuisée jusqu'à maintenant. « Dîner demain ? »

Il avait pris ma main, m'aidant à me relever. Je l'avais enlacé, espérant lui transmettre combien j'avais été heureuse qu'il soit venu ce soir.

« Ca marche », avait-il approuvé. « Maintenant, sortons d'ici. Cet endroit commence à me foutre la trouille. Quand on reste trop longtemps, on commence à entendre des choses. »

J'avais laissé échapper un rire nerveux. Si seulement il savait…

J'étais rentrée rapidement, après lui avoir dit au revoir, ne perdant pas de temps pour enfin rentrer chez moi. J'avais espéré dormir d'un sommeil de plomb, pour que la situation disparaisse au moins quelques heures, mais mon cauchemar avait brisé cet espoir. J'aurais dû me douter qu'échapper ne serait pas aussi facile que l'inconscience.

Il était maintenant plus de minuit, et j'étais toujours fatiguée, mais je doutais de pouvoir me rendormir. J'allumai la télévision, et une comédie en noir et blanc apparut, les rires des personnages faisaient une bonne musique de fond. Mon estomac gronda, et décidant que les premières heures du jour étaient parfaites pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Des pots et des conserves se heurtèrent quand je fouillais dans les tiroirs, et je cassai les œufs méticuleusement. Mon corps se tendit quand je sentis un regard sur moi, mais c'était seulement ma paranoïa. Les mots de Carlisle hantaient mon esprit, et ne voulaient pas le quitter. Mon rêve n'avait pas aidé.

J'attendis, regardant les œufs cuire alors que je les remuai à une vitesse affreusement lente, et ma tête se baissait par à-coups. Fatiguée. Quand j'entendis un coup sur la porte, j'aurais pu jurer que je venais de l'imaginer. Ma nuque craqua quand je relevai brusquement le menton, mon cœur s'écrasait contre ma cage thoracique quand j'entendis le léger coup de nouveau. Cette fois, j'étais sûre de ne pas l'avoir inventé.

Mon rêve me secouait toujours, et je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers la porte. Je n'entendais pas un souffle, pas de bruit ; rien qui indiquait qu'un être humain ne se trouvait sur le pas de ma porte.

Le mot remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. _Vampire._

« Bella, je sais que tu es derrière la porte, ouvre. »

Mon cœur s'emballa encore un peu. J'appuyai mon oreille contre la porte, incapable de reconnaître la voix. « Qui est-ce ? », demandai-je, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. J'avais peur de m'effrayer moi-même.

« Alice », murmura-t-elle avec langueur. « Cullen », indiqua-t-elle après quelques instants.

Même si elle mentait, je ne le saurais pas. Je me battais avec la poignée et ouvris la porte à la jeune fille, sa peau pâle semblait briller. Ses yeux or brillèrent d'intérêt quand je l'accueillis, essayant de découvrir pourquoi elle était là avant qu'elle ne dise un seul mot.

« Puis-je entrer ? Je préférerai ne pas rester dans le couloir, les gens pourraient devenir suspicieux. »

J'étais incapable de protester.

Elle ne semblait pas à sa place sur mon canapé orné de coussins dépareillés. Je me traînai jusqu'à la cuisine, me rappelant que mon dîner était toujours sur le feu. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle s'était assise, et je me sentis obligée de dire quelque chose pour briser la glace.

« Tu as faim ? Je peux te préparer quelque chose, si tu veux », offris-je.

Elle ricana, comme si elle se souvenait d'une blague que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. « Non, merci. Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Quelque chose à boire ? » J'avais les pétoches. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer la raison de sa présence ici, et je voulais prolonger le statut quo de la conversation aussi longtemps que possible.

« Assieds-toi, Bella », requerra Alice. Je pris un instant pour éteindre le gaz avant d'obéir, me perchant sur le bord du canapé aussi loin d'elle que possible. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi sa présence me mettait mal à l'aise. « Je m'excuse d'avoir débarqué ici, mais je savais que tu serais éveillée, et ça ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre. »

« Comment savais-tu que je serais debout ?", demandai-je dubitativement. Je ne restais éveillée si tard que rarement ; elle n'avait pas pu le déduire simplement par déduction.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'esquiver ma question. « Tout ceci sera expliqué dans un moment. Mais d'abord, laisse-moi commencer par le commencement. »

Courageusement, je me rapprochais d'elle. Mais elle secoua la tête, m'indiquant de rester loin.

« Je ne vais pas te donner toutes les réponses », décida-t-elle. « Pas plus que je ne révélerai plus que ce que Carlisle a dit. »

Je sentis la déception sur mon visage. « Mais… pourquoi ? » Je mourais d'envie d'obtenir quelque chose qui m'éclairerait. « Carlisle aurait expliqué plus de choses si Edward ne l'avait pas interrompu. »

Elle secoua la tête, m'indiquant que j'étais loin du compte. « L'explication de Carlisle était aussi poussée qu'il l'avait prévu. C'est Edward lui-même qui devra te dire le reste, mais je pense qu'il serait prudent d'aller plus loin dans les détails pour que tu puisses tout comprendre. »

« Tu m'as déjà perdu », lui dis-je. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et la suivre était déjà impossible.

« Carlisle t'a parlé vaguement de notre passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'haussai les épaules. Peu importe combien j'essayais de me rappeler, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé se noyait dans un brouillard épais. On aurait dit un rêve étrange que j'avais imaginé, les seuls mots qui revenaient étaient la parole d'êtres mythologiques. Plus j'y pensais, plus je trouvais ça dingue.

« Je suppose », murmurai-je, ne disant rien de plus. Il ne semblât pas qu'elle en ait besoin, cependant, elle plongea dans son récit sans attendre.

« Je vais commencer par moi, pour rendre tout ça plus facile. Je m'appelle Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, et je suis née à Biloxi, dans l'état du Mississippi. Il semblerait que j'ai dix-neuf ans. »

Je supposais qu'il serait plus sage de retenir mes questions jusqu'à la fin de son explication. L'interrompre amènerait autant de bonnes choses qu'en posant à Edward des questions directes et attendre des réponses.

« J'avais une petite sœur, Cynthia, et des parents, je suppose. Je ne me rappelle pas d'eux. »

Je fus incapable de retenir mes interrogations une seconde de plus. « Carlisle t'a adopté ? », devinai-je, bien que le rire qui lui échappa m'indiqua que j'étais loin de la vérité.

« Jusqu'à un certain point. D'abord, laisse-moi terminer. J'ai toujours été dotée d'un… don, d'une certain façon."

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle parlait qui me disait qu'elle ne se vantait pas, mais plutôt qu'elle énonçait un fait.

« La première fois que j'ai remarqué ma différence fut à l'âge de huit ans. Ma sœur en avait cinq, et nous jouions devant la maison. On était en Juin, juste quand les vacances commençaient » Elle parlait d'une façon hachurée, comme si elle rendait la vie à un souvenir plutôt que raconter une histoire. Ses yeux fixaient un point inconnu, le même regard qu'elle avait eu au théâtre quelques heures plus tôt.

« La rue dans laquelle nous vivions était incroyablement bondée ce jour-là. Des voitures roulaient à toute vitesse, ce qui était surprenant puisque nous vivions dans une banlieue pauvre. Personne n'avait de voiture, et quelqu'un qui en possédait une ne venait pas ici, à moins de vouloir être retrouvé mort, sans voiture. Nous jouions avec un ballon, et je le lançai à Cyn, qui se tenait au bord du trottoir. Elle le manqua, et il roula sur la route. »

Je ne manquai pas de remarquer qu'elle avait mentionné les voitures comme si elles étaient une rareté. J'étais penchée en avant, prise dans l'histoire.

« Elle n'a pas pensé qu'elle ne devait pas marcher sur le bitume. Son seul but était d'atteindre la balle, qui s'était arrêtée dans le caniveau en face. Aucune de nous deux ne pouvait voir la camionnette qui allait tourner au coin de la rue ; jusqu'à ce que l'image de Cyn se faisant écraser me vienne à l'esprit. J'attrapai sa main alors qu'elle allait quitter le trottoir, et la camionnette nous a frôlées, nous faisant vaciller. Mais elle était vivante. »

« Quoi, comme une vision ? », demandai-je, incertaine. Il semblait trop étrange de le dire à voix haute, pourtant c'était la seule possibilité.

« En un certain sens », acquiesça-t-elle. « J'avais l'habilité de voir des choses. Je pouvais prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Pourtant, quand j'ai dit ça à mes parents, ils ont pensé que j'étais folle et m'ont fait enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

« Tu avais huit ans ? », répétai-je, horrifiée quand elle hocha la tête en confirmation.

« La raison pour laquelle je te raconte ça est parce que j'ai été capable de garder ce don toute au long de ma vie. Ce qui inclut après ma rencontre avec Carlisle. »

« Alice, s'il te plaît. Assez de commentaires cryptés. », priai-je.

Elle se leva, mais m'indiqua d'un geste de rester sur le canapé. Mon estomac gronda, mais je n'avais aucune idée si c'était à cause du manque de nourriture ou bien du choc des révélations. »

« Nous avons tous des dons. Nous sommes sept dans la famille Cullen, comme nous aimons nous identifier, et chacun de nous possède un trait que nous avions dans nos vies humaines et qui a été décuplé après notre transformation. »

« Transformés en… » Je ne parvenais pas à le dire. Le mot restait sur le bout de ma langue, mais il semblait tellement ridicule.

« Vampires. »

J'avais la tête qui tournait. « T'attends-tu honnêtement à ce que je crois ça ? », demandai-je.

« Non », dit-elle sincèrement, alors que le désespoir perçait dans son ton. « Mais nous espérons, avec le temps, que tu seras capable de comprendre sans une explication verbale. Je n'ai aucun mot pour te décrire à quoi t'attendre. »

« Peux-tu me dire pourquoi je suis impliquée, alors ? Quelque chose à propos d'une clef ? » Je commençais à paniquer. Et s'il y avait un temps limité pour trouver la clef ? Que devais-je faire ? Je savais à peine qui étaient ces gens, encore moins comment je pourrais dénicher la clef de leur existence.

« Je peux essayer », soupira Alice. « Ca va être flippant, cependant. »

« Vas-y. »

« J'ai été transformée il y a un siècle, après que mes parents m'aient laissé mourir à l'asile. Personne ne me croyait quand je disais que je pouvais voir le futur, et ils ne voulaient pas m'approcher. Cyn était trop petite pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, et je suppose qu'elle a grandi, qu'elle a eu une famille. Je ne saurais jamais. »

Je me contorsionnai, glissant mes jambes sous moi. Un frisson me traversa alors qu'elle parlait, sa voix était comme morte, vide de toute émotion. Ses yeux prirent leur apparence fantomatique, ses pupilles devinrent transparentes. J'avais des difficultés à la regarder de trop près, de peur de voir quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas supporter.

« Carlisle est un vampire depuis le dix-septième siècle. Il a voyagé de nombreuses années avant de finalement atterrir à Chicago, pendant l'épidémie de grippe espagnole. C'était avant que je sois transformée. »

« Quand as-tu été changée ? », me surpris-je à demander.

« Dans les années 20. Il m'a trouvé à l'asile, en train d'agoniser. J'étais la troisième personne à rejoindre la famille; j'ai transformé Jasper après l'avoir trouvé au Texas. Emmett et Rosalie sont arrivés peu après. »

« Et Edward ? », murmurai-je, ma voix était rauque.

« Il a été le premier. Alors qu'il a eu plus de temps pour s'acclimater, c'est pour lui toujours plus dur que pour les autres. »

« Vivez-vous tous ensemble ? », demandai-je, évitant les questions les plus sensibles. Comme leur régime alimentaire, leur sommeil, leur style de vie.

« Oui. Ca rend le combat plus facile. Edward, cependant… »

« Combat ? » Je me sentais mal, sachant que mon questionnement incessant devait sûrement empirer les choses, mais son récit me semblait sans queue ni tête.

« Le désir de boire du sans humain que nous endurons tous les jours. Bella… nous ne sommes pas des vampires traditionnels. »

Je toussai. « Il existe des vampires traditionnels ? »

« Nous essayons d'être aussi humains que possible. Ce qui inclut ne pas tuer d'hommes pour leur sang. Carlisle nous a présentés l'idée de boire du sang animal, et depuis, il est bien plus facile de combattre ce besoin surpuissant chaque fois que nous sortons en public.

« Comment êtes-vous capables de sortir quand vous voulez ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas sortir s'il y a du soleil. Nous ne brûlerions pas, au contraire de tous ces portraits Hollywoodiens, mais les gens verraient la différence. La soif, cependant, n'est pas aussi remarquable. Nous y sommes habitués. »

« Pourquoi Edward s'isole-t-il, dans ce cas ? » Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle me réponde. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne livrerait pas plus d'informations que Carlisle, et elle avait déjà manqué à sa parole. Elle allait se refermer.

« Il ne voit pas l'intérêt. Sa vision des choses est différente de la notre, et il ne nous voit pas comme des membres de la société à part entière. Il préfère se condamner à vivre dans le sous-sol d'un vieux théâtre plutôt que reconnaître le fait qu'il a une âme et qu'il n'est pas damné. »

« Tu m'as perdu. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je me doute. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça sans t'en dire trop, et Edward va savoir que je t'en ai trop dit. Il n'en sera pas heureux, mais j'essaierai de le calmer pour éviter qu'il ne soit en colère contre toi. »

Comment le saurait-il ? Rien n'avait de sens, malgré que cette petite session d'informations avait un peu aidé.

« Alice ? Puis-je te poser une dernière question ? », demandai-je alors qu'elle se levait gracieusement, sa fine silhouette disparaissait presque dans l'obscurité. Je pus à peine discerner son approbation, bien que le sourire qu'elle portait me disait qu'elle savait déjà ce que j'allais dire.

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais des visions », commençai-je. « Quel est le don d'Edward ? »

Elle ricana doucement, et releva la tête pour juger de ma réaction. « Il lit dans les pensées. »

Je ne me sentais pas bien.

« Ah, voilà. Il m'a demandé de te donner ça », dit-elle en me tendant une feuille de papier. Je la pris entre mes doigts tremblants, et reconnus immédiatement l'écriture élégante. Je lisais les mots deux fois pour être sûre que leur sens m'était clair, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Puis, ils se refermèrent, comme si je ne pouvais pas supporter de me voir acquiescer dans le miroir qui se tenait derrière Alice.

« Excellent. »

Je pouvais seulement imaginer comment se passerait la conversation avec Edward. Il était tellement impulsif, sur les plus petites choses ; je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les explications devaient venir de lui, mais il semblait que parler avec lui était inévitable.

Je rouvris les yeux Alice était partie sans un bruit.

*

* * *

**_Et voilà. Je tiens à vous rappeler que je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fic', donc pour les réclamations, allez voir Bronze! =)_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu, la rencontre avec Edward est pour le chapitre prochain!_**

**_N'oubliez pas:_**

**_Une review=un teaser, et une publication plus rapide, bien sûr! ^^_**


	12. La Demande du Fantôme

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont est les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Bêta : Kritari

Rating: M

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

*

**Chapitre XI : La Demande du Fantôme**

_*_

_E.A Cullen_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder chanter une nouvelle fois. Malgré l'éloge et les articles positifs dans la presse qui affluaient depuis la première, voir la joie pure et inébranlable qui émanait de chaque note parfaite qu'elle chantait me rendait malade. Pourtant, c'était étrangement similaire à observer les dégâts que j'avais causés après avoir massacré une famille entière d'humains quand je vivais de leur sang. La vision était trop tentante pour ne pas regarder, peu importe à quel point c'était destructeur pour moi, et je ne pouvais me forcer à m'éloigner, même si j'essayais.

Mes pas semblaient lourds alors que je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la loge. Mon regard menaça de se tourner vers la brunette qui retenait actuellement l'attention de chaque spectateur dans le théâtre, mais si je devais faire ce que Carlisle m'avait demandé, je ne pouvais même pas la regarder. Un regard pourrait me tuer. Elle était tellement innocente, et alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qui se passait quand le rideau se baissait, elle était loin de la vérité. A peine accordée aux sombres secrets, et j'aurais dû vouloir que tout reste ainsi. Je_ voulais_ que tout reste ainsi. Elle était parfaitement inconsciente de ce qui se passait, et mon travail était de lui voler ça. Lui présenter un monde fait de tueurs et de vies éternelles.

J'étais un monstre. Si mon passé ne l'avait déjà prouvé, c'était maintenant fait.

Mes sens surdéveloppés, normalement utiles pour trouver mon repas, étaient maintenant seulement agaçants. Les applaudissements résonnèrent dans mes oreilles et je grimaçai au son assourdissant, les pensées autour de moi devenaient insupportables. Ils ne disaient jamais rien de mauvais sur son travail, et ils ne pensaient rien d'autre qu'éloge à son égard, mais je ne pouvais échapper à son visage. Elle était partout. Dans chaque pensée, dans chaque esprit, elle était là.

L'entracte fut annoncé, et je décidai d'aller prendre l'air.

Je passai à côté des femmes qui encombraient le hall alors que les hommes sortaient pour fumer une cigarette. Ils sirotaient leur boisson, la conversation était morne et banale, pourtant, ils se rapprochaient les uns des autres comme si leur vie en dépendait. Comme si ce qu'ils feraient plus tard ce weekend était d'une importance vitale. Je serrai les dents alors que je m'appuyai contre le mur près des escaliers, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Je voulais m'échapper de la foule, mais je ne parvins pas à bouger. Je priais seulement pour que Bella ne soit pas le seul sujet de conversation, bien que je savais que je me faisais des illusions. Bien sûr qu'elle le serait. Elle était la star.

« Le spectacle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, souriant faiblement à une vieille femme qui s'était assise sur le banc à quelques mètres de moi. J'hochai la tête avec indifférence, dirigeant mon attention devant moi. L'odeur humide de son sang envahit mes narines et mes poings se serrèrent.

« Bien sûr », dit-il avec légèreté, bien que mon contrôle menaçait de s'évaporer. Ce serait ridiculement simple. Une fois que je l'aurais tué, je devrais aller tuer les autres dans le hall, je ne m'étais pas bien nourri ces deux dernières semaines. Je pourrais enfin être satisfait.

Mais je pensais à Bella. Ce qui ne fit que saturer mon esprit de son odeur addictive et de sa peau parfaite, que je prendrais un grand plaisir à effleurer… J'avalais rapidement mon venin et repoussai ces images.

« Excusez-moi », murmurai-je, incapable de continuer de parler avec elle. J'entendis brièvement ses pensées –quelque chose à propos de la jeunesse de maintenant, et de sa grossièreté- et je ris à cette pensée hilarante. Comme si j'avais quelque chose à voir avec la jeunesse de maintenant. J'étais plus vieux qu'elle, de quelques années.

Je flânai dans le hall, gardant ma tête baissée. Personne ne fit attention à moi, ce pour quoi j'étais reconnaissant. Je m'arrêtai dans un coin, près de la scène, et pouvais entendre les gloussements et les chuchotements partiellement audibles du chœur derrière le rideau. Je soupirai, et fermai les yeux. Je voulais me retirer en bas, où je serais entouré par l'obscurité. Par le calme. La familiarité. Je contemplai brièvement l'idée de m'échapper sans faire de scène quand j'entendis une pensée. Le ton condescendant était normal pour moi, et je ricanai.

'_C'est lui. Je vais aller lui parler. Il ne peut pas continuer à terroriser mon théâtre comme ça.'_

Les yeux sombres aux paupières tombants de Brandon me foudroyaient depuis le seuil. J'haussai un sourcil, le défiant de venir. Il savait que j'assistais à chaque spectacle, bien que nous n'ayons jamais parlé face à face. Il me voyait à chaque fois, et ses pensées étaient toujours les mêmes. Il ne répandait jamais ses soupçons, et j'étais plus qu'heureux de faire affaire avec un homme silencieux. Si lui faire parvenir une note était aussi efficace que lui hurler dessus, je préférais cette approche.

L'homme frissonna, ses mains tremblaient. Il serra la mâchoire, comme s'il préparait ce qu'il allait dire s'il trouvait le courage de venir, mais il fit simplement volte-face et s'éloigna. Je glissai mes mains dans mes poches, observant les alentours, et bientôt, on annonça que la seconde moitié de la pièce allait commencer. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et l'air froid entra dans le théâtre alors que les gens se précipitaient à leurs sièges. Je m'écartai du chemin, ignorant les offres pour me laisser entrer, et bientôt, le hall était désert.

Je me tendis immédiatement quand j'entendis un rire vide, suivi d'un étrange salut. J'ignorai le bonjour, me demandant si je pouvais juste m'en aller sans dire un mot. Je n'avais aucun désir de parler à Félix. Je restai immobile alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, ses mouvements étaient calmes, mesurés.

« Edward », salua-t-il de nouveau, attendant que je parle. Je me mordis la langue, me retenant de dire les choses loin d'être polies que je voulais prononcer.

« Félix », répondis-je finalement, sachant que si je l'ennuyais, ça parviendrait aux oreilles d'Aro, et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

« Tu as surmonté ça, Cullen », commenta-t-il, son regard errant autour de moi. « Je suis impressionné. Quand j'ai appris que tu retournais en Amérique pour t'occuper de ce théâtre, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu le ferais vraiment. »

« Je suis un homme de parole », répondis-je brièvement.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu nous avais quitté » Il continuait de parler, et grâce à ses pensées, je commençais à comprendre. A trouver la raison pour laquelle il venait me déranger ici. « La France, l'Italie, l'Angleterre… ils t'offraient tellement pour ton talent. Pourquoi avoir tout abandonné ? »

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce style de vie particulier ne m'intéressait pas. Je préfère de loin ce que je fais ici. »

Il pouffa de rire, mais ne me questionna plus. Il savait que je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet, comme je l'avais fait lors de ces quatre-vingt dernières années.

« La question est plutôt que fais-tu ici ? », demandai-je finalement, déjà prêt à me torturer en regardant Bella ou à retrouver ma solitude dans mon bureau. Il prit son temps, fit les cent pas dans la pièce, cherchant à éviter le sujet, ce qui parvint à m'énerver encore plus.

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais faire une petite visite », dit-il calmement, ses doigts errant sur le comptoir à billets. C'était le meuble originel, un fait qui me rendait très fier. « Je vois que tu as gardé cet endroit dans un parfait état. »

Je serrai les dents, ravalant le commentaire sarcastique que je voulais prononcer. « Je n'accepterai pas qu'il en soit autrement. »

« C'est ton héritage, n'est-ce pas ? » Il continuait de parler, ses va-et-vient, et ses questions incessantes commençaient à m'agacer. « Ce pour quoi tu as tout abandonné. »

« Ca en valait la peine. »

Mon ton sec le prit par surprise, et il fit volte-face, toute trace de formalités et de politesse disparaissant sur son visage. Il ne restait que la haine inaltérable qu'il me portait depuis un siècle, et je soupirai de soulagement. Je pouvais supporter sa colère, aussi injustifiable qu'elle était. C'était la civilité douceâtre qui me faisait me demander quelle était la raison de sa venue.

« Je présume que tu sois pourquoi nous sommes ici », dit-il froidement, plus du tout intéressé à faire la conversation maintenant. J'haussai les épaules, mon dos appuyé contre le mur, bien que l'utilisation du pluriel piqua ma curiosité.

« Nous ? », répétai-je, reconnaissante que me voix soit incapable de flancher. Des signes de nervosité étaient la dernière chose que je voulais montrer en face de Félix.

Il me fit un sourire démoniaque, ses yeux écarlates comme le sang brillaient dans la lumière faible provenant du chandelier. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais s'arrêta quand une jeune fille sortit du théâtre. Un creux se forma sur son front alors qu'elle cherchait les toilettes, ses pensées s'emmêlaient et son cœur accéléra quand elle nous vit. Elle passa de curieuse à inquiète quand Félix lécha ses lèvres, et sa bouche se tordit en un sourire vicieux quand elle s'éloigna rapidement dans la pièce voisine.

« Je ne t'autorise pas à terroriser mes clients », grognai-je. Il ricana, inspira une fois encore pour capter les restes de son odeur.

« Qui parle de terroriser ? » Il ricana sombrement, et hocha la tête en direction des toilettes pour femmes. « Jane sera là dans un moment. Je suis sûr qu'elle veut finir son dîner tranquillement. »

A une vitesse incroyable, j'essayai de traverser la pièce pour sauver la jeune fille, mais les mains de Félix heurtèrent mes épaules et me retinrent en me plaquant contre le mur. Je me débattis, énervé de devoir me taire, bien que ce fait fût parfaitement connu de Félix. Son sourire s'agrandit quand je ravalai les grondements qui faisaient vibrer mon torse, et abandonnai le combat, mes yeux se fermant de douleur alors que j'entendais les plaintes désespérées de la fille. Les pensées de Jane étaient vindicatives, concentrées sur le fait de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang. La fille devint plus faible, et je pus voir son corps sans vie glisser sur le sol quand Jane finit son repas. Elle se débarrassa du corps rapidement par la porte de derrière, et bien trop vite, elle entra dans le hall, satisfaite.

« Chanceuse », murmura Félix alors que Jane venait à ses côtés. Son expression se ferma quand elle m'aperçut, et je ne pris pas la peine de l'accueillir civilement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle le voulait, de toute façon.

« Tu sais que je ne pardonne pas ça », gémis-je en foudroyant du regard sa silhouette mince. Elle gloussa, se balançant sur ses talons comme si elle voulait déjà partir.

« Tu sais que je m'en fiche. »

« Assez, les enfants », nous interrompit Félix, alors qu'une de ses mains était toujours enfoncée dans mon épaule. Peu importe combien de fois je tentai de l'éloigner, son étreinte ne se desserra pas. « Nous sommes ici pour négocier, par pour se disputer. »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire » Je tentai encore de m'échapper, mais Félix me plaqua plus durement contre le mur.

« Nous avons quelques petites choses à te dire », murmura-t-il. « As-tu repensé à l'offre d'Aro ? »

Je pouvais sentir la tension monter entre nous, et l'expression complètement calme de Jane m'incitait à mordre. J'attrapai le revers de sa veste dans mes poings serrés, et mon souffle rugit dans son oreille.

« J'ai donné mon avis plus que clairement sur l'offre d'Aro. Je ne veux pas l'entendre une nouvelle fois. »

J'aurais dû savoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne les avais pas entendus arriver plus tôt, mais la fascination que m'inspirait Bella m'avait entièrement consumé. Si j'avais prêté plus attention, j'aurais pu les jeter dehors avant qu'ils ne puissent prononcer le mot 'Volterra', mais il était trop tard maintenant et je devais refuser une nouvelle fois. Une autre fois dans mon tableau déjà noir.

« Du calme, Edward », m'avertit-il. « Ne t'énerve pas. C'est simplement une requête –une qu'on offre que rarement. »

« Le mot 'requête' implique que j'ai le choix », coupai-je. « C'est un ordre, et vous le savez très bien. »

« Je le sais » Il sourit. « Et toi ? »

Je me tus un moment, réfléchissant. « Que va-t-il se passer si je refuse ? », demandai-je, connaissant déjà les conséquences qu'il énoncerait C'était simplement le chat et la souris, et aucun d'entre nous ne voulait briser les règles du jeu. Je savais que la seule raison pour laquelle Félix n'avait pas encore essayé de me tuer était Aro. Son insistance à ma garder en vie pour mes dons était à la fois une bénédiction et une plaie.

« Ce serait vraiment dommage «, dit-il, la voix chargée de sous-entendus. Ils me détruiraient. Ils s'offenseraient de quelque chose que j'avais fait, que ce soit renier leur style de vie ou refuser leur offre, et achèveraient ma vie éternelle aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencée.

« Je vois », murmurai-je, mes yeux se dirigeant vers Jane. Elle haussa un sourcil, me défiant de répliquer, et je gardai ma bouche fermée. L'amertume se glisserait dans les mots que je voulais prononcer, et je remerciai Dieu de ne pas lui avoir donné la même habilité que moi.

« Nous ne sommes plus intéressés par toi », intervint Jane, fatiguée que Félix tourne autour du pot. « Nous voulons la fille. »

La colère qui me submerge me prit par surprise. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais si protecteur envers Bella soudainement, alors que je lui avais dit de rester aussi loin de moi que possible, mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser la toucher.

« Non. »

« Sois raisonnable, Edward », ronronna-t-elle, alors que ses doigts effleuraient ma mâchoire. J'écartai violemment sa main, mais ça ne la perturba aucunement. « Nous ne voulons pas de toi. Juste l'humaine. Demain est la représentation finale, n'est-ce pas? »

J'hochai la tête. Si je ne leur donnais pas cette information, ils la trouveraient facilement autre part.

« Précisément. » Elle eut un sourire presque tendre. « Nous la laisserons finir son travail, et son contrat, pour ensuite disparaître rapidement. On ne fera pas de scène, et personne ne remarquera qu'elle est partie. »

« Les amis ? La famille ? », énonçai-je. « Je pense qu'ils remarqueront que leur fille, ou leur amie, ne rentre jamais à la maison. Ca ne fera que porter les accusations sur mon théâtre, et ils sont déjà suspicieux. » Brandon pèterait un plomb.

Je secouai la tête, soufflant bruyamment. La réaction de Brandon n'était pas la raison de mon inquiétude. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, égoïste comme je l'étais. Tout revenait à moi. Sa voix gardait ce théâtre vivant, et je ne pouvais abandonner ça à des vampires meurtriers qui ne voulaient en rien son bien-être.

« Nous leur donnerons une explication », dit-elle aussi gentiment que possible. « Nous n'emmènerons jamais la fille avant de nous assurer que tout va bien pour sa famille et ses amis. »

Je ne voulais rien de plus que de lui arracher la tête ici et maintenant, mais déclarer une guerre civile entre les clans n'arrangerait pas la situation. Je devais parler à Carlisle. Il saurait comment gérer ça.

J'inspirai profondément, me demandant quelle carte jouer ensuite. « Ca ne dépend pas de moi. »

Il acquiesça, et recula hors de portée. « Bien. Nous nous attendons à ce que tu en discutes avec la personne appropriée, et que tu nous donnes ta réponse demain, après la représentation. »

Je savais que je n'obtiendrais pas un meilleur deal. J'étais déjà surpris qu'ils me donnent du temps, vingt-quatre heures était un luxe. « Bien sûr. »

« Viens, Jane », dit Félix, après m'avoir fixé intensément pendant un moment, comme pour s'assurer que je tiendrai ma parole. « Il est l'heure de dîner. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire démoniaque. Les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte, enfilant leurs épais manteaux et gants afin de se dissimuler à la lune qui perçait à travers les nuages. Je pouvais entendre leurs pensées menaçantes alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, et la solitude était plus que la bienvenue. Je fus capable de faire taire mes pensées momentanément avant que les applaudissements ne brisent ma transe. Je serrai les dents, et le banc sur lequel je m'étais assis craqua sous la force de mes doigts qui l'agrippaient.

Isabella avait encore deux chansons à interpréter, et j'usai ce reste de temps pour descendre l'escalier de pierre qui me menait à mon piano, mon lieu de solitude. Je m'assis sur le banc aussitôt que la porte de bois se referma, mes doigts mouraient d'envie de toucher les clés. Je me retins une seconde de plus, la voix angélique d'Isabella retentit dans la pièce avant de s'éteindre de nouveau. Je sentis un coup sourd dans ma poitrine, et je frappai soudain les touches ivoire, désespéré de trouver une distraction.

Les notes emplirent la pièce, prétendant plus qu'interprétant. Une atmosphère joyeuse et optimiste résonna dans l'air, induisant une situation joyeuse et optimiste. Je laissai mes doigts flotter sur les clés, comme s'ils avaient une volonté propre, puis ils s'arrêtèrent, et le bruit disparut. Je fronçai les sourcils, repensant à ce morceau prometteur. Le silence me dérangeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il laissa de la place à la réflexion, et me donnait l'opportunité de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

J'aurais dû célébrer cette soirée, malgré le fait que je m'étais isolé dans ma tanière immédiatement après le spectacle. La pièce avait été parfaite, la voix d'Isabella habitait le théâtre, contentait chaque spectateur. Des éloges avaient été murmurés quand le lourd rideau était tombé, quand le son vibrant de l'orchestre s'était éteint jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une rumeur soufflant dans le Palladium.

Je ne pouvais pas lui voler ses rêves. Son visage apparut dans mon esprit comme dans un flash, et bien que je ne fusse pas capable d'entendre ses pensées, il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'elle désirait. C'était une opportunité en or, et bien que nous ayons eu des altercations et que je l'avais livré aux lions, je ne pouvais pas gâcher sa vie en la donnant aux Volturi. Mais elle avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait, et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre de décision sans les informations nécessaires, elle pouvait au moins aider.

Un sanglot angoissant emplit la pièce quand les notes s'arrêtèrent brutalement, mes mains étaient plongées dans mes cheveux. Je tirai brusquement, espérant évacuer la douleur, mais je n'en avais pas le pouvoir.

Pourquoi cette fille comptait-elle autant pour moi ? D'habitude, Je me ficherais totalement s'ils l'emmenaient ou pas. Elle n'avait aucun lien avec moi, à part les quelques conversations que nous avions eu et la fois où Alice était allée à son appartement, mais pour une raison inconnue, je ne parvenais pas à la sortir de ma tête. Ca me rendait de plus en plus dingue, et je ne pouvais deviner comment me retirer. Je voulais que la personne froide que j'étais revienne, je ne voulais pas de ce bazar émotionnel. Qui commençait à me submerger.

Je ne croyais pas que je lui avais donné cette note. Le fait que je l'avais fait passer par Alice rendait l'idée encore plus difficile à supporter, mais je n'avais plus d'autre solution. Maintenant, j'avais juste à attendre.

Les minutes passèrent bien trop doucement. Chaque fois que j'entendais un grincement sur le sol, ou le chuchotement du vent, ma tête se relevait, puis était noyée par la colère et le soulagement qu'elle ne soit pas là. J'entendis l'équipe de nettoyage au-dessus, les aspirateurs rugissant sur la moquette usée, et je savais qu'elle était partie. Je me relevai, comprenant sa décision. Bien sûr. Pourquoi descendrait-elle ici après la façon dont je l'avais traité? Bien que le fait que les informations que j'allais lui donner sauverait probablement sa vie, je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Elle me traitait comme un monstre, ce que je méritais amplement.

Je remontai les escaliers, la vue troublée alors que je regardai de tous côtés, espérant qu'elle soit là, à m'attendre. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu le mot. Je tentai de donner une raison valable à son comportement, bien qu'il ne fût pas du tout anormal. Mais les portes fermées et les loges plongées dans l'obscurité, accompagnées d'un silence total, m'informèrent qu'elle n'était plus là.

Je ris presque, je n'avais jamais été aussi inquiet.

« Bella n'est pas là, Mr Cullen. »

Je fis volte-face à l'entente de ce son. « Où est-elle allée ? »

Marie haussa les épaules, pointa du doigt la porte de derrière. « Dehors. »

« A-t-elle dit quelque chose à propos de moi ? », demandai-je avec vanité, et Marie rit, puis secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolée, Mr Cullen. Elle est partie avec les autres. »

J'étais de plus en plus à l'aise avec Marie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle insistait toujours pour faire le ménage après les représentations, malgré tous les autres boulots que je lui avais proposés après que je l'ai trouvé errant dans les rues de Seattle quand j'avais décidé de reprendre le théâtre, mais elle refusait tout. Elle prétendait que c'était sa façon de me remercier de lui avoir enseigné une vie plus humaine. Les Vampires n'ont pas à tuer les hommes. Ses yeux ambre étincelèrent alors qu'elle m'observait moi et mon expression dépitée, et elle éclata encore de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle », grommelai-je, mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité.

« J'ai vu les Volturi », murmura-t-elle. « Ils l'ont peut-être effrayé ? »

« Ils ne l'ont pas vu », dis-je avec confiance. « Mais ils vont revenir. »

Marie me sourit, ses yeux portant un secret que je ne compris pas. « Vous devez la trouver, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'hochai la tête plusieurs fois. « C'est d'une importance vitale. Tu savais que je ne m'en occuperais pas sinon. »

Un doigt fin se tendit dans la direction d'un petit café niché entre deux immeubles. Je louchai, l'éclairage ne révélait rien.

« Elle y va tous les soirs après le spectacle, seule », murmura-t-elle, comme si Bella pouvait nous entendre de là-bas. « Elle y est pour encore vingt minutes. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. « A cette heure ? »

« Elle semble être une couche-tard, juste comme vous. »

J'hochai la tête. « Je reviens », dis-je en glissant les clefs qu'elle me tendait dans ma poche. « Arrête de travailler, d'accord ? »

Elle me pressa le bras. « Allez, Mr Cullen. Allez chercher l'aide dont vous avez besoin. »

Je ne savais pas si j'aimais cette phrase ou pas. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide de Bella. Je fais simplement ça pour son salut, et c'est tout. Je pouvais m'occuper seul des Volturi, qu'elle soit là ou pas. J'arrêtai cependant d'y penser. Le vent mordant ne me dérangeait pas alors que je m'aventurais dehors, les quelques humains qui marchaient sur le trottoir m'ignoraient complètement. Je traversai la rue, m'arrêtant devant la boutique que Marie m'avait indiquée.

Elle avait raison. Bella était assis à une des tables au coin de la salle, un livre sur les genoux et une tasse vide était placée en face d'elle. Elle lisait attentivement, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle tournait la page, avant de glisser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Je débattis quelques instants pour savoir si je la laissais tranquille, malgré que ses traits fussent tout sauf sereins, mais les pensées virevoltant dans mon esprit m'ordonnaient de rentrer dans le café. Elle ne pouvait se défendre seule contre les Volturi, et si je ne l'aidais pas, Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils feraient d'elle.

« Que lis-tu ? »

Sa tête se releva brusquement alors qu'elle refermait brutalement son livre. « Rien », dit-elle, les joues rouges. « Tu m'as fait peur. »

L'expression d'horreur sur son visage aurait dû me déranger, mais j'insistai, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour partir. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle pressait le livre contre sa poitrine, et je me demandai comment ma seule présence pouvait l'effrayer, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas se poser de questions là-dessus. Je le méritais.

Je baissai le regard vers la chaise libre en face d'elle, et l'indiquai d'un mouvement de bras. « Puis-je ? »

Elle répondit par un léger hochement de tête, et je pris l'invitation plus favorablement encore qu'elle ne l'avait donné. Les pieds de la chaise grincèrent sur le sol quand je m'assis, mes doigts pianotaient déjà sur la table. J'essayais de dompter du mieux que je le pus mes pensées, mais je n'eus pas la moindre chance quand je tentai de démêler les mots que je voulais lui dire. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, et pourtant, je ne restai sans voix que rarement, encore moins en la présence d'une humaine pathétiquement faible, mais les mots ne se formaient pas. Il y avait tellement à expliquer, et tellement à comprendre dans une période de temps si courte, cette simple pensée me fit paniquer.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider ? », demanda-t-elle, et elle trembla légèrement quand elle inspira. Je retins mon propre souffle, ne me préoccupant pas si elle remarquait que je pouvais le retenir pendant un temps anormalement long pour la moyenne humaine, et essayai de déterminer par où commencer.

« Je pense que je devrais expliquer. »

Elle rit sombrement. « Tu as décidé récemment ? »

« Je suis désolé », répondis-je à voix basse. « Je n'ai pas été très ouvert avec toi. »

« Ni honnête, mais j'essaie de ne pas m'en souvenir. »

Je soupirai. « Où voudrais-tu que je commence ? »

Bella but la dernière gorgée de son café, grimaça quand le liquide amer descendit dans sa gorge. Elle releva les yeux vers moi, comme si elle se préparait au pire. « Par le commencement, s'il te plaît. »

Je regardai le reste de la pièce. La femme derrière le comptoir nous regardait avec condescendance, et quand elle me prit en flagrant délit, elle indiqua l'horloge d'un hochement de tête. J'acquiesçai, sachant que Bella ne restait normalement pas aussi longtemps.

« Retournons au théâtre », demandai-je, c'était plus une requête qu'un ordre, me relevant. « La femme va fermer la boutique, et il sera plus simple d'expliquer là-bas. » Quand elle resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur la main que je tendais vers elle, je chuchotai : « S'il te plaît ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, clairement mal à l'aise. J'aurais du la laisser, lui donner le choix. « Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Je ne crois pas que tu vas commencer maintenant juste parce que je te le demande. »

Je fermai les yeux. Le temps s'écoulait. « Donne-moi une demi-heure. Je te promets que je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir. »

Sans un mot, elle glissa le livre dans son sac et enfila sa veste. Elle mit ses gants, et sans un second regard pour moi, elle poussa brutalement la porte. Je la suivis dehors, laissant un billet que je trouvais dans ma poche comme pourboire, et courut dans la rue pour me retrouver à ses côtés.

« Par là », dis-je, presser, essayant de la mais elle me repoussa et descendit les escaliers d'elle-même. J'aurais dû m'attendre à sa froideur, mais elle me prit par surprise. Je la laissai devant, et elle poussa aussi brusquement qu'elle le put la lourde porte en bois qui se trouvait à l'extrémité du couloir sombre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle semblait peu à sa place quand je la doublai pour insérer la clef dans la serrure.

« Après toi. »

Elle enleva le drap blanc du meuble le plus loin, le roula en boule avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol. Elle se percha sur le bord du canapé, ses yeux terrifiés trahissaient son expression neutre, et son dos se raidit quand je m'approchai d'elle. Son rythme cardiaque était trop rapide, livrant son appréhension, et au lieu de m'assoir à côté d'elle comme je l'avais prévu, je pris place sur le banc du piano à quelques mètres. Je pressai délicatement les clés pour meubler le silence, et une mélodie inconnue envahit la pièce comme une distraction.

Le brusque arrêt de sa respiration m'indiqua qu'elle allait parler, et mes mains s'immobilisèrent avant qu'elle ne le fasse. « C'est ici que tu vis ? »

Je ne pouvais plus éviter ses questions. « Oui. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, enregistrant chaque petit détail. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est le seul endroit que j'aie jamais vraiment connu », répondis-je à voix basse, surpris que Bella secoue la tête, comme si elle détectait un mensonge.

« Ce n'est pas vrai », insista-t-elle. « Ton père… »

Je la coupai avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. « S'il te plaît, Bella. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Elle hocha la tête, m'indiquant de continuer. Je décidai de commencer par le tout début, sachant qu'elle questionnerait sur tout ce que j'aurais pu oublier.

« Mon nom est Edward Anthony Masen Cullen », me présentai-je, parlant d'une voix aussi douce que possible. « Je suis né à Chicago, mais ai vécu en Europe pendant la majorité de ma vie. »

« La majorité ? » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Tu n'es pas plus vieux que moi. »

« C'est là que tu as tort. » Je soupirai. « Je suis né en 1901, et j'ai quitté les Etats-Unis en 1921. J'ai vécu brièvement en Angleterre et France avant d'aller en Italie. »

« Les Volturi. »

Ma tête se releva brutalement, ce mot était un sifflement douloureux. « Que sais-tu à propos des Volturi ? »

Elle massa ses tempes, appuyant légèrement sur sa peau. « Je sais qu'ils dirigent le monde des vampires depuis l'Italie, et qu'ils sont les plus puissants. »

Je ne masquai pas mon choc. « Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

« Carlisle. »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur. « Les vampires sont… réels ? » Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était plus une affirmation. L'inévitable hochement de ma tête n'engendra pas le cri paniqué auquel je m'attendais, il amena juste le silence. Elle était assise sur le canapé, stoïque, mais ses doigts étaient presque blancs.

« Que veulent-ils de moi ? »

Je soupirai. « C'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir. » J'aurais dû penser à une réponse plus concrète, afin d'apparaître plus sûr de moi, mais maintenant, nous devions agir ensemble. Je frissonnai à cette pensée.

« Mais je n'ai rien ! », hurla-t-elle finalement. Elle se remit sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cent pas, jouant avec ses mains anxieusement. « Carlisle a dit quelque chose à propos d'une clef ? Quelle clef ? Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Je n'ai_ rien_ qui soit à vous. »

Je soufflai. « Bella, je pense que nous devrions en parler à Carlisle. Il expliquera tout. »

*~*

_Bella Swan_

« Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'ils projettent de me transformer afin d'obtenir ma… quoi ? » Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler l'idée. Rien n'avait de sens, comme si ce n'était que des mots sortis de contes de fées plutôt qu'un réel appel à l'aide. Mais un regard vers les visages de Carlisle et d'Edward me disait que ce n'était pas une blague.

« Quand quelqu'un est transformé, ils gardent un don qui devient plus fort que le reste. Dans le cas d'Edward, il possède la capacité de lire les pensées. Alice peut voir le futur. »

Je sentis ma mâchoire se fracasser sur le sol à cette révélation. Il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Ne demandez plus pourquoi il m'avait éloigné tant de fois. Je laissai tomber ma tête dans mes mains, mais Edward attrapa mon poignet. Le toucher glacial m'interloqua, et ma tête se releva immédiatement.

« Tu es la seule personne dont je ne peux lire l'esprit. » Il semblait frustré par ce fait, et je lui adressai un faible sourire. Je me sentais bien plus soulagée que je ne le laissais paraître, mais je savais qu'il pouvait le voir.

« Pourquoi ? », demandai-je avec curiosité, ne voulant cependant pas le déranger. Il semblait tourmenté, comme si la conversation le blessait physiquement. Je le félicitais tout de même intérieurement du fait qu'il soit resté assis pendant si longtemps sans être sorti en trombe de la pièce comme il l'avait déjà fait, ou bien perdre patience à mes questions. Je n'avais pas arrêté de l'interroger, et pourtant, il m'avait fait plaisir en répondant à tout calmement.

« J'aimerais le savoir » Il soupira, frustré.

« Bella, les Volturi savent quel est ton don que parce qu'Alice l'a vu dans une de ses visions il y a des années. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as été le sujet de ses prémonitions, mais nous avons vu le pouvoir que tu possèderais. Les Volturi veulent contrôler ce pouvoir. »

« Les rejoindre inclus quoi ? » Je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que j'y réfléchissais, mais je devais savoir les faits. De plus, poser des questions aidait à garder la tête froide. Je ne pleurerais pas sur l'énormité de la situation tant que je resterais occupée.

Edward prit la parole, sa voix presque angoissée. « Tu devras vivre avec eux à Volterra. Ils n'acceptent pas notre mode de vie humain, qui consiste à boire du sang animal. Ils attirent les touristes dans des pièges et… »

Je frissonnai.

« Bella, en fait, nous ne voulons pas que tu aies quoi que ce soit à faire avec ça. Tu détiens peut-être la clef qui changera nos existences, mais les Volturi parient sur le fait que soit nous te tuerons, soit nous te livrerons à eux. »

« Comment de temps avons-nous ? », demandai-je, craignant la réponse.

Edward jeta un œil à la montre qu'il portait au poignet. « Vingt-trois heures et trente minutes. »

Je déglutis, la panique commençait à me submerger. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Nous allons te sortir de là », répondit rapidement Edward, ne laissant aucune place à la contestation. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu ne prendras pas ce vol pour l'Italie. »

Ma tête tournait. Je laissai tomber ma tête entre mes genoux, mon cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable.

« Laisse-nous nous occuper de ça, Bella », dit Edward, sa voix était incroyablement douce. Je tremblai de nouveau quand sa main massa légèrement mon dos, et bien que son toucher ne me calma pas, je me sentais un peu mieux en sachant que je ne gérerais pas ça seule. Malheureusement, je ne pensais pas que c'était un fait qu'appréciait Edward.

« Les Volturi ne partiront pas ? »

Carlisle sembla affligé quand il répondit. « Pas sans toi. »

Il se releva ensuite, comme si Edward ne lui avait demandé, sans dire un mot. Je frissonnai en me rappelant son don.

« Je vous laisse tous les deux », dit-il gentiment, en m'adressant un sourire chaleureux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Nous trouverons une solution. Ils ne t'emmèneront pas. »

Ma tête recommençait à tourner. Cinq heures plus tôt, la seule chose qui m'inquiétait était de me rappeler de chaque note sans erreur. Maintenant, il semblait que je devais me battre pour ma vie. La pensée me foutait la nausée.

Je me tournai vers Edward, mes mains tremblaient. Je voulais savoir tout en rien à la fois, mais je ne pouvais le laisser tout faire. Je devais faire tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider.

« Dis-moi tout ce que je dois savoir. »

*~*

Je me réveillai tôt le lendemain matin, mes paupières étaient lourdes de sommeil. J'étais épuisée, et je savais que ce serait une très longue journée. J'ouvris la porte de l'entrée et récupérai le journal, réprimant un bâillement quand je vis que le soleil se levait seulement. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les nuages, mais le fait qu'il brille, même pendant une seconde, me donnait de l'espoir.

Je tournai la première page du quotidien, ma vision était floue. J'essayais de faire disparaitre toute trace de fatigue, priant tenir toute la journée. J'avais besoin d'être aussi attentive que possible. Je n'arrivais pas à la cheville des vampires, mais je devais montrer que je n'étais pas sans défense.

Je frissonnai et repoussai le toast que j'avais prévu de manger, mais mon estomac se retourna vraiment quand je vis le gros titre.

**Quatre morts. La police de Seattle aux aguets.**

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines alors que je lisais l'article. Ils avaient été trouvés dans Seattle Downtown, les corps avaient été vidés de leur sang. Ils semblaient mutilés. Détruits. La police en avait déduit l'attaque d'un animal.

Je savais que ce n'était pas des animaux qui les avaient assassinés. Je parcourus les faits jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient gravés dans mon esprit avant de m'habiller rapidement, de glisser le journal dans ma poche arrière avant de sortir en courant de chez moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes doigts tremblaient alors que je descendais les marches deux à deux, priant pour trouver Edward. Je ne savais pas où il passait son temps durant la journée, mais le théâtre était mon seul espoir. Un jour plus tôt, je n'avais aucun souci.

La vitesse à laquelle les choses avaient changé m'effrayait, mais je ne pouvais pas m'apitoyer sur cette situation inextricable. Mon doute ne se fit que plus présent, jusqu'au point où je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me sortir de là vivante.

Le temps nous manquait.

*

* * *

Alors, de nombreuses réponses dans ce chapitre! =) Votre avis sur la suite de l'histoire?

Au fait, merci énormèment pour votre soutien, et vos reviews. Merci également à Kritari, qui a corrigé ce chapitre, et qui supporte ma grammaire parfois honteuse!

Et n'oubliez pas: **une review= un teaser** tout beau tout chaud!


	13. Le Théâtre du Fantôme

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont est les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Bêta : Kritari

Rating: M

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

**Hello tout le monde! Me revoilà.**

**Bien entendu, pour toutes celles qui veulent m'assassiner pour cet odieux et impardonnable retard, le service après vente n'attend que vos menaces de mise à mort...**

**Sinon, vous pouvez toujours lire chapitre... =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre XII : Le Théâtre du Fantôme**

_3 Octobre 1923_

Elle affirmait qu'elle était voyante. Elle racontait des histoires grotesques à propos de visions d'événements arrivant dans un lointain futur et de flashs de vérité et de clairvoyance qui apparaissaient juste devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une boule de cristal, précisait-elle à chaque fois. Ses mots étaient des faits, et la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas prédire était quel enchaînement d'événements allait conduire à cette vision particulière.

Il était sceptique. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Sud profond, quand il était entré une nuit dans un pub, dans l'espoir de trouver refuge auprès d'un des siens. Ils étaient rares, particulièrement en Amérique où nombreux avaient déjà voyagé, mais il savait qu'il aurait plus de chances dans cette région. Avec beaucoup de réticence, il s'était assis dans un bar enfumé, un verre opaque rempli d'un liquide non-identifiable devant lui. La boisson était un simple accessoire. Le verre ne toucherait jamais ses lèvres.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver un couple d'à peu près son âge qui avait élu résidence au-dessus du bar. L'odeur du sang avait envahi ses sens et les avait portés à leur extrême sensibilité, presque au point de la paralysie, mais soudain, l'air s'était comme rassis. Ses yeux fatigués fouillèrent la pièce jusqu'à trouver deux personnes, la même expression sur le visage, le fixant d'un air curieux. Il reconnut immédiatement deux membres de son espèce, mais ce qu'il le choqua vraiment fut la couleur ocre de leurs yeux. Sa respiration se coupa.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », avait-il demandé d'une voix aussi forte qu'il le pouvait en murmurant. Avec de larges sourires, et le cœur ouvert, ils se plongèrent dans le récit de leurs passés douloureux, quelque chose qu'Edward ne trouvait jamais la force de faire, particulièrement avec des étrangers. Elle était une ancienne patiente de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Biloxi, internée car sujette à des illusions et des hallucinations. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait voir le futur. Il était un vétéran de la Guerre Civile avec très peu de souvenirs de son ancienne vie, mais il avait la profonde détermination de trouver un équilibre entre l'humanité des Hommes et la cruauté sinistre qu'on trouvait dans le monde des vampires. Il ne remit pas en question leur style de vie, et eux en firent de même avec le sien. La simplicité de leur toute nouvelle, presque précaire, amitié lui fit se sentir bien mieux que depuis de nombreux mois.

Depuis ce moment, ils avaient arpenté le pays. Des paysages ruraux aux villes urbaines, ils avaient voyagé en trio et avaient découvert leur nouveau mode de vie. La culpabilité submergeait Edward à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, des images du visage peiné de Carlisle envahissant son esprit et plongeant dans l'obscurité ses pensées rationnelles. Il contempla brièvement l'idée de retourner en Angleterre pour retrouver son ancien compagnon, mais à chaque fois qu'il prenait cette décision, une des visions d'Alice l'arrêtait. Ca se terminerait en désastre, la garde des Volturi prévoyait de l'attaquer à la seconde où il poserait son pied sur le sol européen.

Ils finirent par rejoindre la côte Nord-est du Pacifique, dans la ville grouillante de Seattle. La région offrait de nombreuses promesses. La ville était nichée entre une forêt dense et de l'eau à perte de vue, et un constant amas nuageux la surplombait. Les trois compagnons n'en crurent pas leurs yeux de trouver les conditions idéales, mais peu après leur arrivée, ils avaient perdu contact. Edward n'approuvait pas l'idée de vivre dans un endroit fixe, comme des humains. Et il se battait toujours avec leur nouveau mode de vie. Ils buvaient le sang des animaux, comme Carlisle avait essayé de lui montrer seulement quelques années plus tôt. L'idée ridicule n'avait même pas amusé Edward, la simple pensée de cette pratique faisait son estomac se retourner. Alice et Jasper, cependant, l'avait pleinement accepté. L'Etat de Washington était un endroit parfait, les forêts des régions montagneuses regorgeant de proies. Et pourtant, Edward continuait de se sustenter du sang humain auquel il était habitué.

Ce n'était pas sans difficulté. Quand il étanchait sa soif avec le sang d'un puma, il n'y avait pas de perte de soi. Pas de douleur. Au contraire, quand il brisait la nuque d'un humain, regardant le sang disparaître de leur visage, leur corps reposant sur son bras alors qu'ils expiraient leur dernier souffle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ils avaient des familles. Le don d'Edward à lire dans les esprits le poussait encore plus loin dans la culpabilité. Il était capable d'entendre leurs dernières pensées avant qu'il ne vole leurs vies qui typiquement comprenaient le fait de le condamner aux enfers pour ce qu'il avait fait.

En un certain sens, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de vivre comme ça. Se forcer à faire face à sa décision tordait ses entrailles et le faisait se condamner lui-même aux tréfonds des fosses d'Hadès pour son choix, mais c'était un sacrifice qu'il devait faire. En entendant les pensées de ces vies qu'il prenait pour des raisons égoïstes, il était puni. Ce n'était pas sans difficulté. Ca ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Alice et Jasper essayaient souvent de le convaincre de changer d'avis. Quand leurs chemins se croisaient par hasard, ils profitaient de chaque opportunité pour le persuader d'embrasser cette vie alternative. Ils avaient élu résidence dans une maison près du centre de Seattle, et avaient même rencontré un autre vampire du nom de Rosalie, qui avait été violée et laissée pour morte par son fiancé à New-York quelques mois plus tôt. Elle n'était pas non plus habituée au sang animal, ses envies de nouveau-née encore fortes et insatiables, et pourtant, elle voulait essayer. Pas Edward.

Il n'avait pas chassé depuis un mois, et sa gorge brûlait par la soif. Après avoir choisi sans réfléchir deux hommes qu'il avait trouvés, hébétés par l'alcool, devant un restaurant, pour satisfaire ses besoins, il avait vidé puis brûlé les corps avant de revenir dans la rue principale. Elle était étrangement déserte pour cette heure de la nuit, l'air glacial ne pénétrait pas dans les maisons chaleureuses, où des repas chauds et des gens qui s'aimaient se tenaient compagnie. La tête basse, Edward avançait comme un prédateur, le goût du sang encore sur les lèvres alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue, les mains plongées dans ses poches. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps, et pourtant, il avait tout le temps devant lui. C'était d'une ironie cruelle.

Il ignora la silhouette plongée dans l'ombre, appuyée contre le mur de brique appartenant à un des plus grands hôtels de ville. Il s'écarta considérablement des hommes en costard qui sortaient par les portes battantes, et il marcha aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible sans se trahir pour éviter cette scène. Mais, alors qu'il passait devant l'homme seul, il fut arrêté.

« Edward. »

Il se stoppa net. L'accent anglais remarquable aurait pu être repéré par n'importe qui, et était un de ceux qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis un long moment. Un instant, il ne put y croire.

« Carlisle », l'accueillit-il. Il bloquait ses pensées, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Edward. Il ne voulait pas parler avant de savoir pour quelle raison il était ici. Mais quand il ne parvint pas à abattre le mur mental qu'il avait érigé, la curiosité d'Edward prit le dessus. « Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

Il fit un pas pour échapper à l'obscurité et entrer dans la lumière qu'apportait l'éclairage de la rue. « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais proche d'un vieil ami. » Edward haussa les sourcils, confus, attendant qu'il clarifiât. « Jasper. »

Edward jura entre ses dents.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te convaincre de quoi que ce soit », promit-il, les mains tendues en l'air devant lui en un geste d'innocence. « Je suis simplement là pour te prévenir. »

C'était la plus grande peur d'Edward. Il lutta pour garder une voix calme alors qu'il recomposait ses pensées.

« De quoi pourrais-tu vouloir me prévenir ? », finit-il par dire. Carlisle fit un geste de la main.

« Pouvons-nous nous mettre à l'abri du froid ? Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ce genre de conversation. »

Ils finirent par prendre place dans un restaurant près du port. L'odeur des fruits de mer flottait dans l'air, et Edward ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace alors qu'il se demandait comment les humains pouvaient apprécier ce genre de trucs. Cela ne fit qu'appuyer son point de vue : copier leur mode de vie ne pouvait qu'être un crime.

Finalement, il décida de ne pas jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Il savait pourquoi Carlisle était ici, et il savait de quoi il allait le prévenir. C'était la même chose qu'Alice lui répétait depuis des mois, mais s'il avait été facile de nier ses insistants plaidoyers, ce ne serait pas la même chose avec Carlisle.

« J'ai passé toute l'année en Italie, Edward », commença-t-il après avoir commandé la première chose qu'il avait vue sur le menu pour apaiser le serveur curieux. « Ils n'abandonneront jamais l'idée de vouloir t'avoir dans leur garde. »

« Comme je le leur ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas intéressé. »

« Ils aimeraient entendre ta vision des choses », l'interrompit-il. « Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. »

Plus rapidement qu'en un battement de cil, Aro Volturi était assis en face des deux hommes. Un sourire sinistre traversait son visage alors qu'il saluait Edward avec révérence, mais il était tout de même sur ses gardes. Un millier de scénarios dans lesquels la situation tournerait mal occupaient déjà son esprit, et chacun d'entre eux était aussi cruel que l'autre autant pour Edward que pour tout le restaurant. Edward agrippa le bord de la table

« Du calme, mon ami », s'écria joyeusement Aro, jetant un œil au bois qui craquait sous la poigne d'Edward. « Mon Dieu, ça fait bien trop longtemps. Comment vas-tu, Edward ? »

« Plus ou moins de la même façon que la dernière fois », répondit-il entre ses dents.

« Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu vivais avec ta famille. Puis-je demander qui sont-ils ? »

« Ils ne sont pas ma famille », cracha Edward sans y penser. En réalité, il n'avait jamais considéré qu'ils entraient dans ce moule, tout comme il n'avait jamais considéré Carlisle comme autre chose qu'un mentor. Néanmoins, il y était forcé. Il ne serait pas assis en face de lui s'il ne s'était pas senti coupable de l'avoir condamné à cette vie. C'était la pénitence de Carlisle pour ce qu'il avait fait assister Edward quand il ne pouvait pas s'aider lui-même.

Le bois craqua encore un peu.

« J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer la minuscule vampire », dit-il. Edward pouvait voir la conversation en question dans ses pensées Alice l'avait laissé entrer dans leur maison, hospitalière, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé du salon. Elle s'était plongée dans ses visions, et il sentit son estomac se retourner alors qu'elle plaçait ses délicates mains par-dessus les siennes, anciennes, calleuses. Il savait quelle vision elle avait choisi de partager, et ce n'était pas une information qu'Edward voulait qu'Aro ou aucun Volturi sache.

_Une fille, âgée de moins de trente ans, se tenait debout, au milieu de la scène. Elle atteignait les plus hautes notes avec aisance, imperturbable malgré les tonnerres d'applaudissements qui résonnaient dans le théâtre. Ses yeux étincelaient, et elle souriait alors que la pièce touchait à sa fin. Le programme était daté de l'année 2009._

_Le rideau tomba. La vision changea. Ils étaient dans une loge surplombant le théâtre, la fille était assise sur une chaise à la gauche d'Edward. Leurs mains étaient attachées fermement et sa respiration était rapide, saccadée. Ils attendaient._

_Un flash, et l'image fut altérée. Edward, la fille, et de nombreux autres qu'il ne reconnut pas étaient dans une pièce de pierre sombre. Une silhouette vêtue d'une robe se tenait à quelques mètres, elle semblait discuter de quelque chose. Les mots étaient trop bas pour qu'Edward ne les comprenne, du moins ce fut le cas jusqu'à la toute fin._

_« La fille reste. »_

_Edward devint soudain enragé. Il se précipita vers l'homme, mais la silhouette encapuchonnée fut assez rapide pour s'écarter de son chemin. La fille fut projetée sur le sol dans sa hâte, et des mains agrippèrent la gorge d'Edward alors qu'elle disparaissait de son champ de vision._

_« Bella. »_

Edward secoua la tête pour effacer le son d'un sanglot angoissé. « Les visions d'Alice peuvent changer. Vous ne pouvez pas baser votre futur tout entier sur cette image. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons », dit Aro calmement, entrelaçant ses doigts. « Cependant, cette fille… elle promet énormément. Nous la voulons. »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'elle sera transformée un jour ? », répliqua Edward. Il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine crainte qu'il ressentait, ce besoin de protéger une fille qui n'était même pas encore née. Mais il devait le faire.

« C'est simple. Tu t'occuperas de ça. »

Si ça avait pu simplement être possible, le visage d'Edward aurait viré au blême.

« C…Comment le savez-vous ? »La façade qu'il s'était composé commençait à s'effriter.

« Elle vivra à Seattle, dans l'état de Washington. Elle fera une carrière dans les arts. Elle atterrira dans ta compagnie. Tu t'assureras par tous les moyens qu'il n'y ait aucun obstacle à ce qu'elle devienne plus tard l'une des nôtres. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

Aro sourit d'un air mauvais. « Tu sais que ton don pourrait nous apporter beaucoup, mais nous n'aurions pas le choix dans ces cas-là… »

Des images des membres d'Edward se faire arrachés par la Garde des Volturi envahirent son esprit. Il n'était plus rien qu'un tas de cendres.

« Comment justifieriez-vous cet acte ? » Il commençait réellement à paniquer. « Il n'y aurait aucune raison valable pour des mesures aussi drastiques. »

Aro se pencha vers lui. « Ah, Edward, voilà où tu as tort. Nous considérerions cela comme une hérésie. Refuser de participer à quelque chose qui pourrait sauver notre espèce serait plutôt égoïste, non ? »

Quelque chose dans ce qu'il avait dit dérangea Edward. « Pourquoi notre espèce aurait-elle besoin d'être sauvée ? » Il avait le sentiment grandissant qu'il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Aro, rendant ses traits de goule encore plus effrayants. « Carlisle t'a-t-il déjà parlé des loups de La Push ? »

Il jeta un regard à Carlisle. « Non, je ne peux pas dire qu'il l'ait fait. »

« Les vampires nomades ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Edward secoua la tête.

« Il y a un monde de dangers qui nous entoure, Edward. Même en tant que vampires immortels, nous ne sommes pas invincibles. Nous avons fait un travail remarquable en ce qui concerne le fait de conserver notre lignée sans alerter les humains de notre existence, mais pas sans difficultés. Ils savent que nous sommes là, et ils ne sont pas très heureux. »

« Et il en est de même pour les vampires nomades ? », demanda-t-il, confus. Aro hocha la tête, tout comme Carlisle, mais Edward savait qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'ils en disaient.

« Oui, mais ils ne croient pas en le mode de vie humain que nous respectons. Ils pensent que les vampires doivent respecter la façon dont notre espèce a été conçue. Créer des résidences permanentes et vivre du sang des criminels, des pécheurs et d'autres moyens de subsistance justifiables ne tiennent pas dans leurs normes. »

« Donc, ils veulent nous détruire ? »

« Les uns ou les autres. » -_NDT : on parle ici et des loups et des vampires nomades_- Le doigt d'Aro caressait le verre placé devant lui. « Ils ne tolèreront pas ça bien longtemps. »

« Pourquoi ne les tuez-vous pas ? », proposa Edward, voyant ceci comme une solution parfaitement logique à ce problème sans aucun sens. « Je pensais que vous pourriez certainement le justifier, s'ils posent une menace de cette envergure. »

« Nous avons essayé. Ils nous évitent à chaque fois. Mais nous pensons que ceci pourrait être un moyen de les piéger, ou peut-être de prendre le dessus sur eux. S'ils joignent leurs forces, ils ne pourront être arrêtés. Cependant…»

Ses pensées revinrent vers la très belle femme de la scène. Edward ressentit un élan de tristesse pour elle elle semblait si jeune, si vivante et avide de vivre. Il était affreux de l'utiliser comme ça sans lui donner un semblant de choix, mais il savait qu'Aro n'impliquerait pas d'humain s'il y avait une autre possibilité.

« Qu'a vu Alice ? », demanda-t-il à voix haute. Dans un murmure pressé, Aro lui livra tout ce qu'il savait –ses pensées prouvaient ce fait. La fille, une fois transformée, apporterait la réponse. Son don serait le lien manquant dont avait besoin la Garde pour les combattre.

Malheureusement pour tout le monde, les nomades et les loups le savaient aussi. Et ils ne trouveraient pas de repos avant d'obtenir son pouvoir pour leur propre compte.

« Comment l'amènerons-nous à nous écouter ? Comment pouvons-nous être simplement sûrs que tout se passera comme prévu ? », demanda Edward avec scepticisme. La date était donnée tellement en avance, et tellement de choses pouvaient mal tourner.

« Elle choisira ton théâtre de son propre chef, et de là, tout se mettra en place. Seul le temps nous le dira, mais pour maintenant, nous devons commencer à monter notre plan. »

Carlisle choisit ce moment pour intervenir dans la conversation. « Je pense qu'Edward en a assez entendu cette nuit. Nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau une autre fois c'est beaucoup à avaler. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Aro se leva, sa posture était à l'habitude royale. Il étendit un bras dans la direction d'Edward. « Il était bon de te voir, mon garçon. Reste en contact avec Carlisle pour des prochaines instructions. »

Quelque chose dans son discours dérangeait vraiment Edward. Ils se dirent au revoir rapidement, et aussitôt qu'il eût promis avec hésitation à Carlisle qu'il leur rendrait visite lors de leur prochaine visite en Amérique, il sortit du petit restaurant. Il traversa la rue sans réelle direction en tête, essayant d'enregistrer tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

Une chose était certaine : il ne voulait pas être impliqué dans tout ça. Si son monde devait s'écrouler autour de lui, et bien soit. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux Volturi, et bien qu'il savait que Carlisle n'écouterait pas Aro s'il ne croyait pas que ses élucubrations étaient sincères, Edward était toujours plus que sceptique.

Il pensa ensuite à la fille. Pourquoi devait-elle être emprisonnée dans ce monde ? Il ne la condamnerait pas à la vie sans fin qu'il était obligé d'endurer. Il pouvait bien être amené devant les Volturi, mais il ne laisserait pas ça arriver.

Pendant trois jours, il marcha, essayant de trouver un plan acceptable pour échapper à ce cauchemar que deviendrait rapidement sa vie. Il hésita à quitter le pays, mais il ne savait pas où aller. Carlisle avait essayé d'en discuter de nombreuses fois, mais il respectait le fait qu'Edward voulait qu'on le laisse seul pour le moment.

Le sixième jour, il errait dans une rue qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Il était tôt, présuma-t-il, et tout était plutôt calme. Il ralentit le pas et regarda autour de lui, sa curiosité atteignit des sommets quand il aperçut ce qui ressemblait à un vieil entrepôt abandonné. Après une recherche poussée, il apprit que c'était un vieux théâtre qui était tombé en ruine quarante ans plus tôt, sans plan de restauration prévu.

Un mois plus tard, le théâtre était à lui. Une décision impulsive, oui, mais il était fatigué d'errer sans but. Edward ne dit rien à personne à propos de sa décision, ne voulant pas encourager l'avenir. Il décida rapidement qu'il vivrait en complet isolement dans les sous-sols : les Volturi ne pourraient pas requérir sa présence, sous aucun prétexte, et Carlisle prendrait plus de temps à la convaincre de bouger qu'auparavant. Son plan était parfait. Il pourrait restaurer le théâtre et écrire ses propres compositions, libre de se prélasser dans cette existence affreusement banale pour toute l'éternité.

A son insu, le plan des Volturi avait déjà commencé à se mettre en place.

*

* * *

Et voilà...

Comme d'habitude, une review= un petit avant-goût du prochain chap"

Les posts vont de nouveau être réguliers à partir de maintenant, promis.

Merci d'avoir lu, j'attends votre avis.


	14. Le Plan du Fantôme

Titre: Le Masque Fantôme

Résumé: _UA. Son existence est un mystère. La seule preuve qu'ils ont est les compositions qu'il écrit. Elle est chanteuse, intriguée par cette musique qu'on dit hantée, mais encore plus par ce compositeur étrange qui hante le Royal Palladium. BxE_

Auteur: Bronzehairedgirl620

Trad': Nouni

Bêta : Kritari

Rating: M

Disclam': Twilight ne m'appartient pas, de même que cette histoire, écrite et imaginée par Bronze.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre du Masque, du génie, comme d'habitude._

_Merci à Kritari, ma Bêta préférée –bien qu'unique, soit-, et on se voit à la fin !_

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : Le Plan du Fantôme**

Les informations que m'avait données Edward m'avaient marqué comme au fer rouge. Le conte qu'il m'avait délivré était empreint de créatures mythiques, de forteresses Gothiques italiennes sinistres, d'un complot sourd. Il avait parlé pendant des heures de vampires, comme jamais je ne les avais imaginés –complètement opposés aux personnages d'Hollywood, ils étincelaient sous l'effet de la lumière du soleil, se nourrissaient de sang animal, et avaient un mode de vie plutôt humain. Il n'y avait pas de crocs, ou de pieux de bois pour les menacer. Ils semblaient invincibles.

Les Volturi, cependant, était d'un tout autre genre. Une expression sinistre sur le visage, Edward m'avait raconté leur histoire sombre, teintée de trahisons et de coups tordus. Ils prenaient la réticence d'Edward à joindre leurs rangs comme rien de moins qu'un péché mortel. Son comportement était considéré comme une hérésie et comme la destruction intentionnelle de leur espèce, ils refusaient de prendre 'non' comme une réponse. Ils étaient acharnés depuis des années, et il semblait que leur patience commençait à s'épuiser.

Et puis, il y avait une clef. L'idée embrouillait toujours mon esprit au point de l'incompréhension absolue –je ne pouvais même pas deviner si c'était une clef dans le sens littéral, une clef métaphorique, ou un symbole pour quelque chose d'entièrement différent. Peu importe combien de fois j'avais pu demander, personne ne m'avait donné de réponse claire. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'ils l'ignoraient, ou si me révéler l'information entraînerait une réponse que je ne pourrais pas supporter.

A la troisième représentation, je me retrouvais à taper le numéro de téléphone du théâtre les doigts tremblants, dans mon appartement. Le spectacle commençait dans quinze minutes. Le papier en face de moi ne me donnait que quelques informations, et de très vagues.

'_Appelle le théâtre. Dis à Monsieur Brandon que tu es malade et que tu ne pourras pas chanter ce soir. Il devra appeler ta remplaçante. Rejoins-moi au coin du bâtiment.'_

Je me sentais mal de mentir à cet homme, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il sembla agacé alors que je l'informais de mon absence imminente, mais il ne prononça pas à voix haute ses plaintes, au contraire de d'habitude. Je devinais que la présence-absence d'Edward avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Je raccrochai après l'avoir rassuré quant au fait que j'allais me soigner et retrouver la forme avant la prochaine représentation, puis jetai un coup d'œil au papier qu'on m'avait donné pour les prochaines instructions.

'_Je t'attendrais.'_

Je frissonnai alors que je parcourais les rues désertes, malgré la masse d'air chaud qui surplombait la ville de Seattle. Je serrai plus étroitement ma veste autour de moi alors que je tournais au coin de la rue, me préparant à ce que j'allais trouver. Des voitures étaient garées le long du trottoir et dans le parking près de la porte principale, et j'entendais un tonnerre d'applaudissements provenant du théâtre alors que ma remplaçante finissait un des morceaux. Une pointe de désir et de jalousie me heurta alors que je m'imaginais moi sur la scène, à la place de cette autre fille, mais il y avait des problèmes bien plus urgents dont je devais m'occuper. C'est-à-dire, sauver la race des vampires toute entière de l'annihilation.

Je pus voir l'ombre d'Edward avant de le voir entièrement. Il était pressé contre le mur ouest du théâtre, et une main pâle s'éleva dans ma direction alors que j'approchais. Timidement, je plaçais ma main dans la sienne. Bien que j'eus déjà touché sa peau glacée, le changement brutal de température me fit sursauter. Il ricana devant mon expression choquée, bien qu'une grimace déformât ses traits parfaits.

« Es-tu prête ? »

Je n'avais aucune façon de répondre sincèrement à cette question. Je me décidais pour un simple haussement d'épaules, et après avoir hoché la tête, il me guida dans l'obscurité jusque derrière le bâtiment. Il déverrouilla une porte que je n'avais encore jamais vue avec une clef richement ornée et me fit signe de le précéder. A l'aveuglette, je sondais les murs de pierre à la recherche d'une quelconque forme de lumière, mais les doigts d'Edward effleurant ma colonne vertébrale me poussaient vers un escalier invisible de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Tu dois être silencieuse, maintenant », murmura-t-il. Il était très proche, ce qui me fit sursauter à nouveau, mais je retins le cri qui menaçait de s'échapper dans ce lieu claustrophobique, et trouvai enfin la rampe de l'escalier. J'écoutais ses pas heurter le marbre et bientôt m'habituais à ce rythme tranquille, réussissant sans trébucher à monter jusqu'en haut. Aussitôt que j'eus franchi la dernière marche, le bout de mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec un lourd cadenas et une chaîne épaisse verrouillant la porte. Edward me contourna et inséra la clef correcte dans la serrure, conscient de ma présence, mais oublieux de l'obscurité qui nous entourait.

« Comment es-tu capable de voir ça ? », lui demandai-je, brisant l'épais silence. Il rit alors que la porte s'ouvrait en grand.

« Des sens hyper-développés, si on peut dire », résuma-t-il vaguement. « Entre. »

La petite pièce fut immédiatement reconnaissable. Elle abritait une rangée de chaises recouvertes de velours, et d'épais rideaux étaient accrochés sur les côtés, amenant un peu d'intimité. Les lumières étaient juste assez fortes pour que nous puissions voir les deux marches qui amenaient aux sièges, et de l'autre côté de la barre de métal, une foule de gens était assise, fascinée. Ma remplaçante était au centre de la scène, sa voix trouvant les plus hautes notes sans difficulté, avec force. Je baissai les yeux.

« Pourquoi cette loge? », murmurai-je, me rappelant de son avertissement de rester silencieuse. Il haussa les épaules, s'adossa au mur qui séparait la loge six des deux autres.

« Elle est très isolée », chuchota-t-il, observant la pièce alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. « Un endroit calme où je peux apprécier la beauté du théâtre et les chefs d'œuvres joués sans être dérangé. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Qui pourrait t'interrompre ? », demandai-je sans réfléchir. De ce que je savais, si quelqu'un croyait en sa simple existence, il ne chercherait probablement pas sa compagnie. Quand il ne répondit pas, je changeai de sujet. « Comment les gens savent qu'ils doivent éviter cette loge ? »

« Pourquoi ne la louent-ils pas ? », reformula-t-il. J'acquiesçai. « Ils ont reçu des instructions. Ils sont plus intelligents qu'ils ne le semblent; beaucoup suivent mes ordres. » Une ombre passa sur son visage. Je fis courageusement un pas vers lui, mon bras frôlait maintenant le sien.

« Et les autres ? », pressai-je.

Edward rit, de ce rire vide et hanté que je lui connaissais. « Les autres apprennent la leçon très rapidement. »

Je ne poussai pas plus loin.

Le rideau tomba, et une vague de murmures emplit la salle. J'écoutais les éloges des spectateurs, des compliments à propos du théâtre, de la représentation, de l'orchestre tout et n'importe quoi. Pas une seule fausse note alors qu'ils parlaient avec animation durant l'entracte de quinze minutes, et j'utilisai ce temps avec sagesse. Au lieu de questionner Edward, je l'observais. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi proche de son théâtre, et c'était quelque chose à voir. Il affichait une grande admiration pour ce lieu, et s'était investi corps et âme dans ce projet. Comme il le disait fréquemment, il n'avait rien à perdre. Cette fois, je savais que le temps était inclus dedans.

Chaque centimètre de ce théâtre avait été ramené à la vie. Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur les détails, les dorures avaient été lustrées et brillaient à nouveau, les moindres ornements étaient précis, magnifiques. Je pouvais seulement imaginer le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passées ici, orchestrant ce qui serait sa joie et sa fierté. Je pouvais voir l'éclat dans ses yeux –la première fois que j'y voyais une étincelle de vie. Il avait composé les pièces, il avait redessiné le bâtiment à sa manière il n'y avait pas un seul détail qu'il n'avait pas supervisé.

Mais aussi rapidement que la lumière avait atteint son regard, elle disparut, ne restait qu'une étendue d'obscurité. Troublé, sa nuque se tourna jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde quelque part derrière moi. Je fis volte-face, mais ne vis rien. Son regard resta fixé un moment avant qu'il ne revienne à l'instant présent, son esprit entièrement concentré sur les problèmes actuels.

« J'ai passé chaque moment de ma vie dans ce théâtre », murmura-t-il, une distance dans la voix que je ne pus identifier. Je réprimai mon rire, devenu sombre, comme le sien. « J'ai planifié chaque détail rien n'a échappé à ma supervision. Donc, je n'arrive pas à comprendre… »

Je pus finalement identifier sa colère. Personne n'avait été capable de prévoir où et quand les Volturi s'introduiraient ici et devineraient que j'étais là, en particulier Alice. Elle avait surveillé chacun de leurs mouvements bien longtemps avant que je n'entre dans la danse, et cela l'inquiétait de ne pas savoir quel serait leur prochain pas. Notre aveuglement devenait leur point fort, et nous savions par avance que nous étions incapables de prendre des mesures préventives.

Maladroitement, je plaçai ma main sur son épaule dans un besoin urgent de le rassurer. « Ca ira. » Des mots vides. Je n'avais pas la pouvoir de garantir que quoi que ce soit irait selon le plan, en particulier parce que nous n'avions _pas_ de réel plan. De ce que je pouvais en dire, la chance était notre meilleure alliée. Nous pouvions les surprendre, mais ils avaient tout de même toujours l'avantage. Ils nous suivraient comme le chat pourchasse la souris, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons coincés. Nous le savions tous les deux.

Il repoussa ma main d'un mouvement d'épaules. « Tu n'en sais rien. »

Je soupirai. En bas, des centaines de personnes discutaient à propos de ce qu'ils avaient mangé ce soir, ou comment allaient leurs enfants. Des sujets inconsistants, inintéressants qui n'avaient pas de réelle signification. Je crevais d'envie de retrouver cette simplicité, mais je savais qu'Edward avait besoin de mon aide, même s'il ne m'avait pas dit à quel point celle-ci pouvait être bénéfique. De mon point de vue, j'étais simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Pour Edward et Carlisle, cependant, je semblais être plus qu'un simple pion. J'étais une pièce importante du jeu, une qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre.

Donc, je restais immobile.

« Tu vois ça ? », murmura Edward, pointant du doigt quelque chose loin au-dessus de moi, quelque chose que ma vue était incapable de discerner. « Cette porte mène au toit. J'ai placé chaque tuile à la main. » Il se tourna vers la droite et fit un geste vers le fond de la salle, vers un vieux projecteur loin au-dessus des gens. « Et ça ? La pièce placée derrière est celle dans laquelle Harry Houdini disparût après sa dernière représentation ici en 1925. »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils vont détruire ton théâtre ? » Je comprenais finalement ce qu'il disait.

Son expression devint sinistre, fatiguée. « Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que ça sera une de leurs cibles principales, cependant. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment une personne humaine pouvait détruire un bâtiment historique comme celui-ci, particulièrement maintenant.

« Parce qu'il est une faiblesse. » Edward ferma les yeux, comme s'il tentait de contrôler sa propre rage à cette simple pensée. « Ils savent qu'il est ce qui mettra en déroute mon raisonnement rationnel. Œil pour œil. Si je refuse leurs requêtes, ils contre-attaqueront. »

« Ils ne se contenteront donc de rien, sauf de toi les rejoignant ? »

Edward se détourna alors que ma remplaçante montait sur la scène de nouveau, un sourire épanoui sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle accueillait avec plaisir le tonnerre d'applaudissements que méritait son interprétation. Je fis volte-face, tournant le dos à la scène alors que mon estomac se tordait.

« Ils t'accepteront, toi. »

Je fronçai encore une fois les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que je possède qui pourrait bien les intéresser ? », gémis-je, incapable de me faire à cette idée. Je n'étais qu'une faible humaine. Ils étaient des vampires centenaires avec des pouvoirs surpuissants et de l'influence sur toutes les autres espèces qui existaient. Je n'avais aucune valeur à leurs yeux.

« C'est ce que tu vas bientôt découvrir », chuchota Edward. Il fut plus audacieux en me prenant la main, la tenant fermement dans la sienne alors qu'il me guidait vers les sièges. J'étais honteuse d'admettre que je fus déçue quand il brisa notre contact aussitôt que nous fûmes assis.

« Allons-nous regarder toute la représentation? » Je regrettai immédiatement de le déranger, et je dus répéter ma question plus d'une fois avant de le sortir de sa transe, plongé qu'il était dans la complexité et la majesté du chant. Il me donna en guise de réponse un léger mouvement de la tête.

« Non. Nous attendons juste que les autres arrivent. Ils ont été retenus. »

Je ne posai plus aucune question après ça. Je laissai Edward apprécier les quelques minutes de paix qu'il avait devant lui, et ne me secouai de ma rêverie pour accompagner Edward dans le grand escalier vers l'entrée que quand il me secoua légèrement l'épaule, m'indiquant que la pièce était terminée. Les spectateurs sortaient du théâtre par groupes, ne laissant aucune place pour que nous puissions sortir nous aussi. Aussitôt que la majorité des sièges furent vides, Edward prit ma main dans la sienne une nouvelle fois et me guida dans le hall désert.

« Et maintenant ? », demandai-je, sachant que nous jouions au jeu de l'attente jusqu'à la prochaine instruction. Nous n'avions rien à faire pour nous occuper, mais j'espérai presque qu'Edward me révélerait plus d'informations. Je savais que je ne savais pas tout.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au pied de l'escalier. L'entrée était presque vide, à part quelques personnes qui préféraient attendre leur taxi à l'intérieur ou certaines qui fumaient devant la porte, nous nous éclipsèrent, invisibles. Il regardait autour de lui, les yeux voilés, ses doigts tambourinant sans relâche sa jambe.

« Me ferais-tu visiter le théâtre ? », demandai-je après un moment de silence. J'avais pensé que le temps passerait ainsi plus rapidement, et que ça serait une bonne distraction pour tous les deux. Edward m'adressa alors le premier vrai sourire que je lui ai vu –pas un rictus ou un sourire plein de dédain, mais un sourire sincère- et hocha la tête, sa main était moins tendue autour de la mienne.

« Bien sûr »

Il me dit que son moment préféré pour explorer le théâtre était immédiatement après la représentation. L'air était encore vibrant et un sentiment de nostalgie flottait dans l'air, il pouvait toujours entendre les notes se faire écho dans les hauteurs. Je fus emmenée derrière la scène, et il me montra tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais je réalisai en peu de temps qu'il évitait clairement les souterrains, qui, ô grande coïncidence, était l'endroit que j'étais la plus intéressée à voir. La seule fois où j'avais pu l'explorer fut quand j'étais tombée dessus par hasard avant d'être chassée par Edward quelques minutes plus tard. Je voulais le voir de son point de vue.

Nous errions près des loges d'artistes, attendant sans doute que les autres apparaissent, quand je trouvais enfin le courage de lui demander. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en délibérant sur la façon dont j'allais le dire.

« Edward ? » Je grimaçai. « Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

Il hocha la tête, sans un mot. Quand je ne dis rien, il me fit le geste de continuer, impatient. Je soupirai, mordis ma langue.

« Vas-tu me montrer le sous-sol ? » Ma rhétorique fut loin d'être parfait, mais j'avais été capable de me faire comprendre. Je me sentis mal quand je vis qu'il semblait troublé par ma question, mais je réalisai ensuite que ma curiosité surpassait ma culpabilité.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais étais toujours incapable de le regarder, sinon je perdrais tout le courage que j'avais réussi à rassembler. « Pourquoi ? », demandai-je. « J'aimerai le voir. »

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir », cracha-t-il, coupant court à toutes les questions que j'avais prévues de poser. Je plissai les lèvres, m'appuyant contre le mur tout en priant mentalement pour que Carlisle et Alice apparaissent magiquement. Son humeur avait été bonne, étant données les circonstances, et je l'avais ruiné à moi toute seule.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant que ses doigts n'effleurent légèrement mon bras nu. Je frissonnai.

« Tu veux vraiment le voir ? », demanda Edward. J'haussai les épaules, ne voulant pas le supplier. Ses doigts entourèrent mon poignet, me détachant doucement de la porte contre laquelle j'étais appuyée. « Viens. »

« Edward, c'était juste une requête… »

« Non », interrompit-il, tenant ouverte pour moi une lourde porte de bois. « Je pense que tu devrais voir ça. »

Je pensai un bref instant à lui faire remarquer sa précédente déclaration dans laquelle il clamait qu'il n'y avait rien à voir, mais repoussai sagement cette idée. Pour la première fois, l'habituel couloir plongé dans l'obscurité était éclairé par une rangée de torches. Leurs flammes vacillaient quand nous passions près d'elles.

« Pourquoi les torches ? », demandai-je, m'interrogeant sur cette touche démodée.

« Plus authentique, je suppose », dit-il. « Je n'ai jamais été fan de la lumière électrique, et je ne voulais pas l'installer ici. »

Nous descendîmes les dernières marches de pierre et il me dirigea sans lever la tête vers une haute arche qui se tenait à la fin du couloir. Il déverrouilla la porte avec la même clef qu'il avait utilisée en haut, elle s'ouvrit en grinçant, nous permettant d'entrer. Il était étrange de voir la pièce illuminée, preuve qu'Edward avait passé beaucoup de temps ici avant que j'arrive. Il y avait des tas de papiers froissés qui jonchaient le sol et un autre tas posé sur le banc du piano, de nombreux crayons brisés l'entouraient.

« Est-ce là que tu passes la plupart de ton temps ? », demandai-je. Je restais figée, ne voulant pas bouger de peur de l'offenser. Je ne voulais pas insister d'avantage.

« Oui », dit-il avec lenteur.

Je remarquai que la pièce était vide de tout meuble ou d'autres choses qui la rendrait habitable. Ca ne fit que me rendre plus curieuse de son mode de vie, mais j'avais peur de demander. Heureusement –ou malheureusement, je n'avais pas encore décidé-, il sembla deviner exactement ce que je pensais avant que j'ai dit un mot.

« Vas-y, pose tes questions », dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé poussiéreux, inconfortable qui était placé au fond de la pièce. Il rassembla une pile de partitions de musique et commença à les organiser. « Je sais que tu en as envie. »

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai des questions ? », le provoquai-je, tout sourire.

Edward rit, son rire sembla forcé, mais c'était un son rauque et tendre à la fois. « Parce que je peux le dire d'après l'expression sur ton visage. »

J'haussai un sourcil. « Et tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées ? » Les mots semblaient encore plus incroyables prononcés à haute voix, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui poser problème. En fait, il semblait plutôt à l'aise avec le choix des mots, malgré leur complet non-sens.

« Oui. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai essayé. »

Courageusement, je m'assis du côté opposé du canapé et me tournai toute entière vers lui. « Comment c'est ? D'être capable de lire dans l'esprit des gens, je veux dire. »

Il plaça ses coudes sur ses genoux, autorisant enfin sa posture toujours rigide à se détendre. « C'est plus un fardeau qu'une bénédiction, certains jours. On dirait un constant bourdonnement, jusqu'à ce que je me focalise sur une voix.* Je m'y suis habitué, mais je serais bien plus heureux si je n'entendais pas les réflexions personnelles des humains. En particulier des adolescents. »

Je souris. « A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'entends pas, moi ?* »

« Je pense que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les Volturi te veulent dans leur camp. »

Je secouai la tête, mécontente de la chape de plomb qui s'était abattue sur notre conversation. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Non, à la place, il en avait soulevé un millier d'autres.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à me demander pourquoi ton esprit, en presque un siècle prisonnier de cette vie, est le seul que je suis incapable de décrypter. »

J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi. « Mon esprit est détraqué, c'est ça ? Je suis dingue ? »*

Edward me surprit en éclatant de rire. « C'est moi qui décrypte les cerveaux des autres, et c'est toi qui te crois folle !* »

« Et les Volturi ? », demandai-je, me demandant jusqu'où je pouvais le pousser dans cette toute nouvelle relation civile. J'étais plus à l'aise pour poser des questions quand il ne tentait pas de me foutre les chocottes.

« Les Volturi sont un groupe puissant qui existe depuis des centaines d'années. Ils ne font aucune erreur, et gardent la trace de chaque vampire sur cette terre dans l'espoir de trouver de nouveaux dons qui pourraient aider à garder caché notre secret. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un vampire », l'interrompis-je. « Je ne planifie pas d'en devenir un, en plus. Je ne comprends pas comment je rentre dans l'équation. » J'essayais de réfléchir posément. Etait-ce héréditaire ? Avais-je un lointain ancêtre lié à ce mystère ? Ou était-ce le hasard, une carte prise dans le jeu sans la moindre réflexion préalable?

« Isabella… Bella », se corrigea-t-il rapidement. « Il y a de nombreuses choses que tu ne comprends pas encore entièrement. Mais pour répondre à ta question, le souhait des Volturi est que tu deviennes l'une des nôtres. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Pour mon pouvoir ? », devinai-je. « Qu'arrivera-t-il si je ne développe pas de don ? Serais-je alors inutile ? »

Il sembla blessé, comme si cette simple idée lui amenait une grande douleur physique. « Je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question », admit-il. « Mais tu ne serais absolument pas inutile. » Il semblait absolument sûr de ce dernier point. J'acquiesçai, me sentant moins confiante à chaque minute. Tellement de choses ne rentraient pas dans les cases, et il ne semblait pas que c'était un type de plan qui pouvait être laissé au hasard, ou à la chance, si nous voulions nous en sortir.

« Puis-je te poser une autre question ? », murmurai-je, j'avais peur qu'en parlant plus fort, ma voix l'effraierait, ou quelque chose du genre. Il hocha la tête. « Comment as-tu été changé ? »

Edward me jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de se détourner, les traits incroyablement durs. Il inspira et expira –inutilement dans son cas-, mais je devinai que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il n'avait rien à perdre en me racontant.

« J'étais atteint de la grippe espagnole, c'était en 1917. Au moment où je fus admis à l'hôpital, il n'y avait rien qu'on puisse faire pour moi. On m'a laissé pour mort, mais… »

Je me rapprochai et plaçai une nouvelle fois ma main sur son épaule. Cette fois-ci, il ne se déroba pas.

« Carlisle était un interne à ce temps-là. Il prit soin de ma mère avant qu'elle ne meure, et puis, on l'assigna à mon cas. Il ne pouvait pas me soigner, donc il fit la meilleure chose à faire, selon lui. »

« Il était déjà un vampire ? »

« Il fût transformé au dix-septième siècle. Il arriva en Amérique au début du vingtième siècle, pour découvrir un nouveau mode de vie, et décida de travailler à Chicago en tant que médecin. »

« Etes-vous restés à Chicago après ta transformation ? » Je ne pouvais pas savoir que le changement était à ce point difficile…

Son front se creusa sous la tension. « Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, Bella. Quand une personne est transformée, tout est altéré. Imagine quelque chose de tellement douloureux, impossiblement douloureux, qui attaque chaque centimètre de ton corps. Ca court dans ton sang. Ca t'attaque sans répit pendant trois jours avant que tu ne sois physiquement achevé, mais même là, les différences psychologiques sont trop fortes. La soif de sang est insatiable, surpuissante. Tu ne peux vivre dans un milieu 'social' en tant que nouveau-né de peur de massacrer toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. »

Je ne comprenais pas comment ceci répondait à ma question, mais je le laissais développer sa pensée.

« Oui, nous restâmes à Chicago, mais seulement un bref moment. Carlisle avait peur que le désir de boire du sang humain me consumerait, donc nous changeâmes fréquemment de villes. Ce n'est qu'un an et demi plus tard que je recouvris le contrôle de mes sens. »

« Donc tu n'as jamais bu de sang humain ? », dis-je, ébahie. « Je croyais que tous les vampires buvaient du sang humain, comme dans les films. »

Edward rit. « Bella, je pense que nous avons prouvé que nous n'avions rien à voir avec les légendes ou les films. » Il s'arrêta, le temps de faire courir sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. « Mais pour répondre à ta question… » Je fus surprise de la douleur qui transpirait dans sa voix alors qu'il luttait pour trouver une réponse qui me satisfasse. « Oui. Je l'ai fait. »

« Mais… Tu es assis à côté de moi en ce moment, et je suis toujours en vie », essayai-je de raisonner. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Oui, mais pas sans difficulté, ni sans beaucoup d'années d'exercice. Quand j'étais un nouveau-né, Je… n'avais pas autant de contrôle que maintenant. J'étais incapable de m'empêcher de tuer des innocents, et c'est quelque chose que je regrette. »

« Mais c'est supportable d'être près de moi maintenant ? », demandai-je. Parler de son passé lui faisait physiquement mal, et j'essayais de faire ressortir le côté positif. Il acquiesça. « Donc il n'y a aucune raison de ruminer les années passées. »

Il sourit doucement. « Merci. »

Je me rapprochai, et posai mes mains sur ses genoux. Il y avait tellement de questions que je voulais poser, mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Cependant, aussi longtemps qu'il répondait, je le pousserai aussi loin que je le pouvais.

« Combien de questions suis-je autorisée à poser ? » Je demandais finalement un chiffre, mais à la place de la réponse que je m'attendais à recevoir, il éclata de rire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi insouciant, et l'expression rayonnante de son visage lui donnait un éclat particulier.

Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment observé à la lumière, mais avec les torches qui apportaient l'éclairage, je pouvais le voir entièrement. Etant donnée la conversation que nous avions, je pouvais le regarder sans justification à donner, sans que cela soit considérer comme le fixer.

Il semblait plus en forme que la dernière fois que je l'avais subrepticement observé. Son visage ne paraissait pas aussi décharné et ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi vides, hantés, bien qu'ils portaient encore une incroyable douleur. La pâleur cadavérique de sa peau ne semblait pas aussi fantomatique, bien que je sache que c'était probablement mon imagination. Mais ce qui me déconcerta fut l'expression tendre qu'il arborait. A cet instant, il ne ressemblait plus au Fantôme qui hantait le théâtre et tous ces habitants. Il semblait être le petit garçon qui était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment sans possibilité de faire demi-tour.

« Autant que tu le souhaites », dit-il. Je lui lançai un regard noir mais hochai la tête, essayant de les organiser clairement dans un ordre de priorité. A ce moment là, je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule, à laquelle j'aurais une réponse sincère. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les Volturi ou les raisons pour laquelle nous étions dans cette situation.

« Tu te rappelles la nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois ? » Je fronçai les sourcils à la façon dont je venais de m'exprimer –incompréhensible-, mais continuai tout de même. « Quand j'errai ici et que tu es arrivé de nulle part ? » -_NDT : cf. Chapitres VI et VII._

Il ricana. « Continue. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu guidé jusqu'ici avant de partir brusquement ? », murmurai-je. « Et pourquoi étais-tu tellement en colère ? »

Edward soupira et se leva, avant de faire les cent pas. Je ressentis une perte étrange quand il mit de la distance entre nous. « J'allais tout te dire avant de devenir… émotionnellement impliqué », expliqua-t-il à voix basse. « Mais je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. Tu étais tellement innocente –je ne pouvais me forcer à te condamner à la connaissance. Pas encore. »

« Et la colère ? », pressai-je.

« Elle n'était pas dirigée contre toi. Je m'excuse si je t'ai effrayée. J'étais plus en colère contre l'injustice de la situation. Tu ne mérites pas d'être impliquée là-dedans, et pourtant, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

J'acquiesçai, satisfaite de sa réponse, malgré que son comportement de cette nuit-là me hantât encore. Il était une énigme je n'arrivais pas à le déchiffrer, malgré tous mes efforts. Longtemps, je l'avais considéré comme une simple invention de mon esprit.

« Maintenant, c'est à moi de poser une question », répliqua-t-il. « Pourquoi es-tu venue si tard au théâtre cette nuit-là ? »

Mon visage chauffa. Je pouvais seulement imaginer à quel point mes joues étaient rouges. « J'étais curieuse », murmurai-je. « Je n'obtenais aucune réponse quand je travaillais la journée, donc je me suis dit que les choses étaient peut-être différentes une fois le théâtre vide… » Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que l'embarrassement me consumait. Je savais que je devais sembler très naïve je m'étais introduite dans le théâtre sans permission, et il n'y avait pas que ça : je pouvais à peine construire une phrase complète quand je lui parlais. J'agissais comme une gamine.

Je sursautai et reculai vivement quand je sentis les doigts d'Edward effleurer ma joue. Je ne l'avais pas entendu traverser la pièce. Bien que je voulais le regarder pour savoir à quel point il était proche, mes yeux restèrent fermés. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration.

« C'était courageux », murmura-il. Je déglutis et ouvris un œil, et le découvris agenouillé devant moi, plus proche que jamais. Ses yeux étaient passés de la couleur onyx habituelle à un cuivre chaud, des années de sagesse se cachaient derrière ses pupilles. Je restais parfaitement immobile alors qu'il continuait de caresser mes joues, comme si lui aussi s'accoutumait au contact humain, comme s'il en avait besoin. Il rit quand j'inspirai trop fort. « Respire, Bella. »

« Je sais », murmurai-je, toujours immobile. Son pouce traça le dessin de ma lèvre inférieur avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Bella ? », murmura-t-il, d'une voix presque inaudible. Une torche au-dessus de nous s'éteignit, nous laissant dans une obscurité partielle.

« Edward ? », répondis-je, il était étrange de prononcer son prénom à voix haute. Il s'approcha encore, son autre main se posant sur le canapé, à quelques millimètres de ma taille. Il la rapprocha un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en contact avec ma peau.

« Puis-je essayer quelque chose ? », dit-il, en baissant les yeux. Effrayée de prononcer ma réponse –qui ne serait qu'un charabia-, j'hochai la tête. Pendant un moment, j'eus l'impression qu'il n'avait pas vu mon acquiescement, mais il s'approcha encore. Le mouvement fut si subtile que je le manquais presque, mais je pouvais maintenant sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Comme la lycéenne au bal de promo attendant sa première vraie danse, des papillons envahirent mon estomac. Je frissonnai.

« Qu… » Au beau milieu de mon interrogation –j'allais lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire-, je fus interrompue par le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'une façon remarquablement peu féminine, j'eus un mouvement de recul –alors que je l'avais presque espéré, la sensation avait quelque chose d'inattendu. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, tandis que son autre main se posait sur ma joue avec tant de douceur et de légèreté que je la sentais à peine. Quand le choc initial fut passé, je répondis à son baiser. Mes bras précédemment ballants s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et j'approchais mon corps du sien.

Longtemps après, je dus me reculer pour respirer. J'inspirai profondément et il laissa son front reposer contre le mien alors que j'essayais de me ressaisir. Mais aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait le frappa.

« Je suis désolé », dit Edward, se détachant de moi. Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna comme si j'avais une sorte de maladie contagieuse, son visage reflétait mon incrédulité. « Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Je luttai pour reprendre mon souffle, mon cœur battait toujours dangereusement fort. D'après l'expression inquiète de son visage, je présumais qu'il pouvait l'entendre. J'essayai de former une phrase, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais pas seulement aimé ce baiser, j'avais aussi le besoin irrépressible de réduire la courte distance entre nous pour recommencer.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Nous étions ensemble seulement parce qu'une vision indescriptible avait lié nos destinées bien avant que je ne sois née. Bien que je ne sache pas combien de temps tout cela prendrait, je savais que ce moment ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment. J'appréciais presque de me retrouver au milieu de ce mystère, autant vague et obscur fut-il, mais je savais qu'Edward n'accepterait jamais de me transformer en l'un des leurs, malgré les conditions des Volturi. Une fois réchappée de ce bazar et fait les arrangements nécessaires, je retournai à mon chant et à ma vie insipide. Sans Edward.

La pensée me rendait presque nauséeuse. Maintenant que j'avais toutes les pièces du puzzle en main, je ne pourrais m'arrêter avant de savoir comment l'histoire s'achevait.

« Ca va », dis-je finalement, me rappelant soudain qu'il venait de s'excuser. « Je… ça ne m'a pas dérangé. » Pas du tout. Mais je n'allais pas révéler ce fait.

« Nous devrions y aller », murmura-t-il, sans me regarder. « Les autres vont se demander où nous sommes. »

J'acquiesçai. Avec l'aide d'Edward, je me relevai du canapé, mais aussitôt qu'il fut sûr que j'étais stable, il s'éloigna aussi loin de moi qu'il le put. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas voulu que les choses tournent de cette façon, mais si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, ça valait le coup. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'il se sente plus à l'aise au fur et à mesure du temps.

Il déverrouilla la porte une nouvelle fois, et avant que je ne pose un pied dans le couloir très sombre, je jetai un coup d'œil à un Edward incroyablement tendu.

« Sache juste que j'aime quand tu m'appelles Bella. »

Quand nous fûmes arrivés dans l'entrée du théâtre, Edward avait recouvré son professionnalisme et était complètement concentré sur la tâche qui l'attendait. Nous attendîmes seulement quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me tape sur l'épaule et ne m'indique les portes vitrées. Les autres étaient prêts.

« Les autres ne vont-ils pas nous voir ? », murmurai-je alors que nous sortions.

Il tourna la tête vers l'antique horloge au-dessus de nous. « Pas si nous nous pressons. »

Alice et Carlisle nous attendaient sur le trottoir, accompagnés des autres qui avaient choisi de se tenir quelques mètres plus loin. Le vent s'était fait glacial durant le temps passé dans le théâtre, et je frissonnai, me rappelant soudainement que j'étais la seule personne qui puisse sentir le changement de température.

« Où allons-nous ? », demandai-je alors que nous accélérions le pas. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquai trois voitures attendant au coin de la rue, le moteur ronronnant. Les phares s'allumèrent quand Carlisle s'installa sur le siège conducteur d'une Mercedes noire. Edward ouvrit la portière d'une troisième voiture pour moi, m'indiquant de monter rapidement, qu'il m'expliquerait plus tard.

Il se glissa près de moi, et je vis que c'était Emmett qui était au volant, sa main reposait avec négligence sur le levier de vitesse. Edward fixa quelque chose par le pare-brise pendant un moment, récoltant les informations qu'il pouvait partager avec moi afin de répondre à ma question. De longues minutes plus tard, il soupira, et la douleur transperça dans ses mots.

« L'aéroport. »

Il refusa de répondre à d'autres questions, et me laissa plonger dans ma pensée pessimiste durant le trajet d'une demi-heure jusqu'au Sea-Tac Airport. Ils avaient clairement prévu ceci, les billets étaient déjà achetés, les valises déjà faites. Nous ne passâmes qu'une dizaine de minutes à l'enregistrement avant de nous précipiter vers l'embarquement, où je fus enfin capable de ralentir l'allure et poser une nouvelle question.

« Edward, où allons-nous ? », demandai-je alors qu'il glissait le sac qu'Alice avait préparé pour moi vers les rayons. J'avais décidé que c'était le moment parfait pour demander.

Il me poussa vers l'avant, me tendant ma réservation et un passeport bleu, délivré par les Etats-Unis. Je l'ouvris et tombai sur mon visage me souriant, et fronçai les sourcils. « Où as-tu eu ça ? »

« Alice », me répondit-il d'un ton pressé. Nos deux valises dans les mains, il me guida vers les autres qui marchaient bien trop vite pour avoir l'air humain vers l'avion. Je portai alors mon attention vers le billet, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis la destination.

« Italie ? », répétai-je, incrédule. « Nous allons en Italie ? »

« Volterra, pour être exact. Dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour embarquer. »

Mes jambes brûlaient alors que je courais pour rester à leur niveau. « Mr Brandon va me tuer », le prévins-je quand nous atteignîmes le bon terminal. Il tendit les billets à l'hôtesse de l'air à l'air épuisé, qui les enregistra et nous guida à l'intérieur.

Edward sourit –un sourire ironique, et ce fut la première fois que je vis autre chose qu'une grimace sur son visage depuis que nous avions émergé des sous-sols du théâtre. « Pas si c'est moi qui lui parle. »

Courageusement, il me prit la main. Mes doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens alors que nous trouvions nos places, à quelques rangées d'Alice et Jasper. Quand l'avion eût décollé, je me tournais vers lui, attendant.

Il soupira, et enleva sa ceinture. « Le vol est long », me dit-il. « Dors un peu avant de commencer à poser des questions. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais des réponses quand tu te réveilleras. »

* * *

_*: les phrases suivies d'un astérisque sont des citations du premier tome, Fascination._

* * *

**_Et voilà!_**

**_Juste quelques mots pour vous dire que je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous, malgré ma longue absence. Moins nombreuses peut-être, mais toujours là!_**

**_Alors, tomates ou roses pour ce chap?_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu, et bien sûr, une review = un teaser!_**

**_Fanny._**


	15. Annonce importante

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Je vous dois une putain de monumentale explication.

Oui, ça fait longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop?

Bronze a supprimé son compte, ses histoires. Elle a arrêté de publier, et avec ça, j'ai arrêté de traduire.

La vie m'a retenue longtemps entre ses griffes, on a autre chose à faire, autre chose à penser, autre chose à vivre, tout simplement.

Ca fait quelques temps que je suis revenue dans ce monde. Mais je n'ai plus de matériel à traduire, alors bon.

Donc, Stop, Drop and Roll et le Masque Fantôme sont désormais lettres mortes.

Cependant, j'ai une nouvelle traduction en route (fiction terminée, enregistrée par sécurité dans mon PC, bien avancée), et je la présenterai à la fin de cette semaine. Si vous êtes toujours là, ça devrait vous plaire.

Petit résumé de l'auteure: La vie est trop courte pour remettre au lendemain. Ou comment trouver ce qu'il n'a jamais pensé vouloir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est mignon, court et léger. Intelligent et passionné.

A bientôt?


End file.
